


Dean's baby girl, Castiel's princess.

by fromacloset



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult baby, Age Play, Alternate Universe, Bedwetting, Brief Jody Mills, Caregiver Castiel, Caregiver/little, Consensual, Crying, Daddy Kink, Daddy/little - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Diapers, Dr. Chuck Shurley, F/M, Fingering, Fluff and cuddles, Little Reader, Little Space, M/M, Needles, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifier - Freeform, Pacifier Gag, Praise Kink, Punishment, Reader loves this, Reader-Insert, Sippy Cup, Smut, Spanking, Vibrator, baths, cg/lg, daddy!dean, dd/lg, naps, reader gets a shot, sexual age play, sick reader, time outs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 47,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromacloset/pseuds/fromacloset
Summary: The reader is in a very unique relationship with Dean and Cas. They treat her like a little girl (around 3 or 4) and she loves it!





	1. Special Princess Part

**Author's Note:**

> The reader calls Dean Daddy and they don't have any sexual thing when she's in her little head space. However Cas is the caregiver, so she calls him by name and they do have a little sexual thing when she is in her little head space. The reader VERY MUCH enjoys it.
> 
> There are days where the reader isn't a little.
> 
> Hope you like it. Kudos and comment.

You loved every minute of your relationship with Dean and Castiel. You loved when they approached the idea for you. You all agreed that you would be about 3 or 4, so no diapers. You decided that Dean was going to be your daddy and when you were in your little head space there wouldn’t be anything sexual between the two or you. With Castiel though, he would be your caregiver and there would be a little sexual thing, but nothing too much. You bounced around the house with wearing you favorite underpants with flowers on them and Dean’s t-shirt. You were dancing with the teddy bear Castiel gave you. 

“Princess” you heard Cas say in a stern voice. You stopped immediately and looked up smiling.

“Hi!” you said 

“Did you not hear me call you for dinner?” He smiled 

“Yes I did. I was having fun with Mr. Snuggles” you hugged the bear. Cas laughed

“I’m glad, but daddy made your favorite, so you better hurry” you ran to the dining room where you saw Dean putting a bowl of macNcheese on the table. You gasped and Dean smiled.

“Made it special for my baby girl” Dean said pulling out your chair. You sat down and placed Mr. Snuggles in the chair beside you. Cas came back with a sippy cup of water and kissed the top of your head.

“Thank you daddy” you said. The boys sat down and you all ate your dinner. Castiel went and cleaned up the dishes and you tugged on Dean’s arm. “I have to potty” you said

“Alright, come on” Dean held you hand and walked you to the bathroom. You pulled down your underpants and sat down and peed. Dean grabbed the toilet paper and when you stood up he wiped you and threw it in the toilet and flushed. You pulled up your underpants and was about to walk out of the bathroom when Dean placed a hand on your shoulder. “Baby girl” 

“He-he oopsie” you went to the sink and you both washed your hands. You lifted your arms up and Dean picked you up, you wrapped your legs around his waist. He walked into the living room holding you, walking around a bit and Cas noticed you were biting your lower lip. He reached down and grabbed your pacifier.

“Dean, hold on” Castiel said and Dean stopped moving. Cas held the pacifier up to you and you shook your head and hid in the crook of Dean’s neck. “Come on” he cooed

“No” you said. Holding tighter to Dean, truth be told you liked being a little fussy.

“Hey, none of that” Dean said soothingly. You looked at Castiel not realizing that you started to tear up.

“Princess what’s wrong?” Castiel asked. Dean looked at you concerned and started rubbing his hand up and down your back. You shrugged your shoulders.

“Just sad” you pouted. 

“Aw, honey” Castiel stretched out his arms and Dean passed you over to Cas.  
“Do you want Daddy to make you a glass of warm milk?” Dean asked and you nodded resting your head on Castiel’s shoulder. Dean took the pacifier from him and held it up to you. You opened your mouth and he put it in. Cas hummed something and walked you around a bit while Dean went and got the milk. You always liked it as a kid and it made you feel calm and relaxed. Dean Came back with it in a bottle and Cas sat on the couch and cradled you in his arms. Dean sat by your head and fed you the bottle. You liked that you used sippy cups, but when you weren’t feeling great they used bottles for you.

“Do you want to tell us why you were sad?” Castiel asked with a puppy dog look. Dean put the bottled on the table and grabbed Mr. Snuggles from the dining room and a blanket. You shook your head and snuggled into him. Dean covered you up with the blanket and you wrapped your arms around the bear. You cried a little bit more, you just felt like you had to for some reason. Dean rubbed a hand on your back.

“It’s okay baby girl. Let it out” he whispered and kissed your head. “It’s okay. You’re okay. We got you. Daddy loves you”

“I love you too” Castiel whispered to you. You felt your eyes droop a bit, you were getting tired. Dean leaned over and kissed Cas on the cheek. You finally fell asleep and Castiel lifted you up with the blanket and bear and brought you to your room. He changed you into your pajamas, tucked you in, turned on your night light and closed the door. 

“Daddy” you called out at night. 

“Babe, she’s calling for you” Castiel said waking up Dean. Dean groaned and got up and sleepily walked to your room. He opened the door.

“What is it baby?” he asked 

“I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you?” you pouted and looked up at him.

“How about I stay here until you fall asleep again?” You nodded and laid back down. He placed the pacifier in your mouth, covered you up and laid down next to you. He wrapped his arm around you to make you feel safe. Just like that you fell asleep and so did he. The next morning Castiel walked in to see what happened. Dean woke up a bit by a little flash. He saw that Cas had taken a picture. Dean slowly got up, careful not to disturb you and joined Cas out in the hall. “Bad dream” Dean explained. 

“MORNING!!!” They heard you say. Both men smiled and walked back into your room and sat on either side of your bed. 

“Good morning princess” Cas said kissing you.

“How’d you sleep?” Dean asked

“Better, thank you daddy”

“You’re welcome. I’m going to make some coffee, would you like hot chocolate?” He smiled.

“YES!” you said. Dean kissed you and went to the kitchen.  
“Shall we get you dressed?” Cas asked. You nodded and Cas grabbed one of his T-shirts and another pair of underwear. “Arms up” you did and he pulled off your shirt and put the t-shirt on. “Up” you stood up and he pulled down your pants and you stepped out. He knelt down and you held onto his shoulders as you stepped into your underwear. He pulled them up and placed both thumbs inside to make sure it wasn’t bunched up anywhere. His one thumb brushed against your clit and you gasped.

“My princess part” you said quietly.

“Yes, your special princess part” he said standing up and placing his hands on your hips. He knew the coffee would take a few minutes and you looked at him and smiled a bit, letting him know it was okay. He reached between your legs and rubbed the outside of your underwear. You moaned a little and he stopped. You pouted and he pulled you into a hug. “How about a bath tonight?” he suggested and you gave a huge grin.


	2. Teasing

You ate breakfast and Cas put on a movie for you to watch. Midday Dean noticed you were getting a little fidgety. 

“Does someone want a nap?” he asked 

“No nappy” you crossed your arms and stuck out your tongue. Dean knew this meant that tomorrow you were going to be out of your little space.

“Baby girl” he said sternly “I think you need a nap.” You turned your back to him. “Come on.” 

“NO” you yelled 

“Does someone need a timeout?” Dean crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. You turned to face him and stuck your tongue out again. “I’m giving you to the count of three to stand up and go for a nap” you didn’t budge “One” he said “Two. Three.” You lay down on the floor and smiled at him. “Baby girl, you know the rules, you misbehave you get a time out” 

“No thank you” you said sitting up. Dean sat on the couch.

“Come here now” he was firm but gentle. You knew you were in real trouble now.

“Daddy mad?” you pouted 

“No sweetheart, not mad” you walked over and sat on his lap. “Baby girl, you know that you need your naps, you didn’t sleep well last night.” You rubbed your eyes. “Now, you can get a ten minute time out or ten spankings” you thought about it for a moment. 

“Half?” you asked 

“Five spankings and five minute timeout?” he was actually shocked and you nodded. “Okay, but then nap”

“Okay daddy” you lay across his knee and he gave you five sharp spankings and sent you to sit on the stairs. Castiel came downstairs.

“Princess?” Cas asked 

“I didn’t want a nappy. Daddy put me in a timeout” you said.

“I see” he said kissing your head and walking into the kitchen. “Timeout “ he said 

“And five spankings” Dean informed him.

“She’s a cutie though” 

“Yes she is.” When the five minutes were up he came and crouched in front of you. 

“I love you baby girl, daddy didn’t want to punish you” 

“I know daddy. Sorry” he picked you up and carried you to your room. He covered you up with your favorite blanket and put the pacifier in your mouth. He stroked your head and you shut your eyes and fell to sleep. A little while later on you woke up and stretched your legs and kicked your feet. There was a light knock on the door and Cas poked his head in.

“Princess, are you up?” he asked 

“Yes!” you said. Castiel came in and sat on your bed.

“Do you feel better?” 

“Much better. I made daddy mad” Castiel hugged you

“No, he’s not mad.”

“I’m not mad baby girl” Dean said from your door. “I’m going out, to get some groceries, I’ll be back” he said kissing Castiel and then you. 

“Bye daddy” you said 

“Bye baby girl” Dean left your room. Castiel reached between your legs and stroked you and you gasped.

“My princess parts” you opened your legs a little more for him.

“Would you like me too?” he asked and you nodded and he moved your underwear aside and rubbed your clit, you moaned a bit. “Does that feel good?”

“Mmmm” you said. He ran a finger up and down your slit and inserted it in you. He loved when you gasped a little bit. He added a second finger and you leaned back a bit. He rubbed his thumb against your clit and you bucked your hips. 

“Princess, you have to keep still” Cas said sternly 

“Okay Castiel” you said. You moaned a bit more and he pulled away. Your gave him the puppy dog eyes.

“Sorry Princess. Hey, how about we color?” you moved your hips side to side wanting him to continue. “Y/N” he said. You knew when he said your name he meant business. 

“Okay.” you said. You got up and walked, dragging your blanket on the ground. When you came out you saw that Dean was still there. “Daddy?” you asked.

“Hey, I forgot the grocery list. Would you like to go with daddy?” you looked up at Castiel and smiled. 

“You can princess” he said 

“We color after?” you asked

“Of course. Then I’ll give you a special bath” Castiel kissed you. 

“Come on sweetheart, let’s get you dressed.” Dean took your hand and brought you to his room. He grabbed a flowered dress and put it on. It went to your knees, you sat on the bed and kicked your feet.

“Daddy shorts” you said. Dean chuckled and grabbed shorts that you liked to wear under your dress. He crouched down and you he pulled them up. 

“Daddy, Cas teased my princess parts” you pouted 

“He did. Well, that’s not nice” he said kissing your forehead. He grabbed your converse and you put them on. He went then bent down and tied your shoes for you. 

“Thank you daddy” you said. He held your hand and walked you to the door. Castiel handed him the grocery list and kissed Dean. When Dean got you to the car he opened the door and you got in. he buckled you up and you giggled a bit.

“I love you baby girl” he said 

“I love you too!” when you got to the grocery store, Dean unbuckled you and you got out and you ran over to him. He held your hand.

“Careful baby girl” he whispered in your ear. You two went through the aisles of the grocery store. You grabbed the juice boxes and animal crackers. When you paid for everything you got back to the car and got back in. He buckled you up and got in. When you got back to the house you saw that Castiel made a fort.

“DADDY! DADDY LOOK!” you said excitedly 

“You like it Princess?” Castiel asked lifting you up. 

“I love it!” you kissed his neck. 

“I’ll put the groceries away”

“I should warn you, when you want to come in, there’s a code word” Castiel smiled and Dean smiled back. Castiel took your shoes off.

“I hope I get it right.” You and Cas crawled into the fort and you saw Mr. snuggles was there, your blanket, some coloring books and your pacifier.

“Wow. Thank you Cas” you said. 

“Open up” he said holding up your pacifier and putting it in your mouth.

“Baby girl?” Dean asked outside the fort

“Not the word” Cas said 

“Cutie pie?”

“Close” 

“Pie!” Dean said proudly. 

“Come in” Cas aid singing it. Dean crawled in with three juice boxes, a granola bar and your t-shirt.

“Okay, baby girl let’s get you changed.” You lifted your arms up and Dean took off your dress and Cas put your t-shirt on. “I brought you a snack and some juice. You started to tear up a bit and move side to side.

“Uh oh, does someone have to potty?” Cas asked. You nodded and Dean wiped your tears.

“It’s okay sweetheart, come on.” the three of you crawled out and both held your hands to the bathroom.


	3. Bath time

“Bath time, princess” Castiel said 

“Yay!” you took your t-shirt off and underwear and ran to the bathroom.

“Whoa” Dean said to Cas

“Special bath” Cas said winking.

“Ah” he said smiling and shaking his head.

“CAS!” you called. Castiel walked in and closed the door. The bath was already drawn, you were just waiting for him to come and help you in. He held your hand and you went in and sat down. He grabbed your rubber ducky and a wash cloth and started to wash you. you giggled when he washed under your arm. 

“I love you princess” Cas said 

“I love you too” you smiled and splashed around. “Special time?” you looked at him with puppy dog eyes. Cas smiled and kissed your cheek. He reached the wash cloth between your legs and started to wash you there. You moaned a little and he removed the wash cloth and inserted two fingers in you. 

“You okay honey?” he asked you nodded. “Shuold I get you out and dry you off.

“YES” you said. He pulled the drain and helped you out. He wrapped you in a towel and started to dry you off. He reached between your legs and started to dry there. 

“Lie back” he said and you did, legs open and he played with you a little. Outside Dean heard you moan and moan and finally release. He smiled a bit, he couldn’t wait until tomorrow when he gets to be with you.

“Cas” you whined.

“You were so good Princess. Are you okay?” he was wiping you clean. 

“Yes, thank you” he wrapped the big towel around you and carried you out. Dean was there in your room.

“Was that good baby girl?” Dean asked you.

“Yes daddy.” 

“Alright, daddy is going to get you ready for bed, I’ll come back in and read you a story” Cas left and Dean took off the towel and put your pajamas on. He gave you your pacifier and Cas came back in. As he read you the story you lay on your stomach and Dean rubbed circles on your back. Dean laughed when Castiel would do voices for the characters. 

“She asleep?” Dean whispered

“Yeah” Cas put the book down. Both men kissed you and went to their room. 

The next morning Dean walked into the kitchen and saw you making coffee. He squeezed your shoulders and kissed your head.

“Morning beautiful” he said 

“Hey handsome” you said leaning back into him. He wrapped his arms around you. You loved being little, but you also really liked when you got to be with Dean. The boys were still very protective of you even in your big headspace. 

“What do you want to do today?”

“I have some ideas” you said turning to face Dean and kissing him. He smiled against your lips

“I love you” he said 

“Good” you smiled turning back to the coffee and you reached for a cup, your hand missed it and it ended up falling. You tried to catch it, but it hit the count and broke. You cut you hand on some on the broken pieces. “Oh ow!” you yelled. Dean was right there and grabbed your arm and turned on the cold water. He moved your hand under it and the cold water stung. You started to cry and go back into your little space “Daddy, it hurts” you cried.

“I’m sorry baby girl” he said slipping right in. He carefully inspected the cut to make sure there was no glass in it. He turned off the tap and sat you on the counter and wiped your tears, just then Castiel walked in.

“Hey, what’s going on?” he asked worried 

“Baby girl cut herself trying to catch a mug that broke” Dean said letting Cas know you were little.

“Aw, Princess” Cas went over and took a look at the cut while Dean went to get the first aid kit and your pacifier. Cas inspected it too, just to make sure. He grabbed a paper towel and held it up to your nose and you blew. When Dean returned he put the pacifier in your mouth and opened up the kit. He grabbed the antiseptic and poured some on a cotton ball and dabbed it on your cut. Cas held your hand and kissed your shoulder.

“You’re doing great baby girl” Dean said wrapping your hand up. “There, that’s not too tight?” you shook your head and sniffled. Cas held the paper towel up to your nose again. 

“How about daddy carries you around for a bit?” Dean asked. He knew that whenever you felt sad, if he just walked around the house holding you it made you feel better . you nodded again. Dean picked you up, you wrapped your legs around his waist and arms around your neck. 

“I’ll clean this up” Cas said kissing your cheek. You rested your head on Dean’s shoulder and he cradled your head.

“You’re okay baby girl, daddy’s got you. You’re safe. It’s okay.” Dean walked you around for about fifteen minutes. You wanted to be a big girl today, but now you think you’ll just stay a little. You took your pacifier out of your mouth.

“Daddy?” you whispered 

“Yeah baby girl” he said soothingly 

“Is it okay if I’m little today?”

“Of course it is, sweetheart.”

“I wanted to be a big girl”

“I know . You are my beautiful baby girl, I love you no matter what”

“Thank you daddy” you kissed his cheek. Cas walked in and made a surprised face and you smiled 

“There’s that beautiful smile” Cas said. Dean passed you to him.

“Is it all cleaned up?” Dean asked Cas

“Yeah.”

“Daddy, it hurts” you said holding up your hand.

“Aw.” Dean kissed it better. You put the pacifier in your mouth and nestled into Cas’s neck.

“Princess, did you want to watch a movie?” Castiel asked 

“Yeah” you said.

“Which one?”

“Beauty and the Beast” you said. You loved Belle. Cas bounced up and down with you while Dean got the DVD ready.


	4. Timeouts

You sat on the living room floor watching a movie and playing with Mr. Snuggles when Castiel walked in.

“Princess, did you clean your room like I asked?” you looked up at him with puppy dog eyes

“Noooo” you said smiling a little.

“What did I say?” he said sweetly

“I clean it later” 

“No. Now honey. I asked you this morning”

“I will” you went back to Mr. Snuggles. Cas grabbed the remote and paused the movie. “Hey!” you said and Cas crouched down to your level. You pouted at him.

“Princess. You can finish the movie, after you clean your room” he said

“But Caaaaaas” you whined.

“I’m sorry, but you know the rules.” 

“But I want to play” you crossed your arms and pouted. 

“I’m going to count to three or no more movie” Cas said sternly. You stood up, stuck out your tongue and stomped off to your room. Cas couldn’t help but laugh a little. Dean walked out.

“What is that all about?” he asked 

“I asked her this morning to clean her room and she hadn’t yet” Cas explained 

“ALL DONE” you yelled from your room. Cas and Dean walked into your room.

“Sweetheart, did you really clean it up or did you shove it under your bed and in the closet?” Dean asked.

“No” you said as your answer. Castiel checked under the bed and saw that it was clean. He opened the closet and some things fell out.

“Princess, this is not what I asked.” You started to cry.

“I did what you asked” you said 

“Honey, I’m sorry, but you’re going to have a timeout” Cas said

“Daddy?” you looked up at Dean

“I’m with Castiel on this one baby girl. He asked you in the morning” Dean said sweetly wiping away your tears. 

“I don’t like you” you said

“Princess!” Cas said raising his voice a little

“Baby girl, that is not very nice” Dean said sternly you stomped off to the stairs and sat with your arms crossed and pouting. Dean and Cas walked up to you.

“You will sit here and think about what you have done for twenty-minutes” Dean said 

“Whaaaaat?” you whined 

“I’m sorry Princess” Cas said 

“And you get an early bedtime” Dean added 

“NO FAIR!” you yelled 

“Princess, we will get a spanking from both of us.” It was then that you noticed Dean was holding something behind his back.

“Baby girl, I’m sorry to have to use this, but” Dean showed you the pacifier gag. You wanted to smile. You knew that if you acted out enough that you would have to wear it. “Open sweetheart” you opened your mouth and Dean buckled it around your head. 

“Twenty-minutes” Cas put a timer on his phone and both men walked away to the kitchen.

“She has never acted out this much before” Cas said a little worried.

“I know, do you think that we should stop?” Dean asked

“She knows the rules. If she wants to stop, she’s to unbuckle the gag and call the code word”

“I’m still going to check on her” Dean got up and walked back to the stairs where you sat. ”Baby girl, I want you to listen to me very carefully, can you do that? This is serious.” The worry in his voice made you sit up a little straight and you nodded. “You’ve never acted out quite like this, you have daddy and Cas worried. Is everything okay?” you nodded again “You’re sure?” you tapped on the gag signaling to take it off. He unbuckled it.

“I’m fine daddy. Promise.”

“What about your hand? Can I take a look?” you nodded “Alright, I’m going to put this back in” you nodded again and he put the gag back on. He unwrapped the bandaged and looked at her hand. “Looks good sweetheart” he kissed the top of your head “I’ll have Cas come wrap that up” Dean walked back to the kitchen. 

“Is she okay?” Cas asked 

“Yeah. I just looked at her hand, can you wrap it up?” 

“Yeah.” Cas said. “I was thinking, ten minutes on the stairs, five spankings from each of us and early bed time?”

“Yeah, perfect” Dean said. Castiel wrapped you hand and told you about your reduced timeout time. When ten minutes was up they went and brought you to your bedroom. Cas sat on your bed.

“Okay Princess, underpants off” you looked at both boys wide eyed.

“baby girl” Dean said raising an eyebrow. You pulled down your underpants and stepped out. You laid across his lap and he brought his hand down five times and rubbed your butt a few times. You stood up and Dean sat down, you went across his lap and he spanked you five times. You stood up and Castiel helped you back into your underwear. Dean pulled you onto his lap.

“Princess, you still have an early bedtime, okay?” Cas asked with puppy dog eyes and you nodded. Dean held you close.

“We love you so much baby girl.” He said kissing you. Cas sat on the other side and put his arm around you and Dean. The two men held you for a minute and then Dean went to make dinner. Cas watched you as you properly cleaned up your room and made your bed. After dinner, you snuggled on the couch with Cas while Dean read to himself. 

“Princess, it’s time for bed.” Cas said

“Okay” you said a little sad and he escorted you to the bathroom and helped you brush your teeth, wash your face and good to the bathroom. The two of you met Dean in your room.

“Baby girl, it’s 7:30, do you know why you’re going to bed this early?” Dean asked 

“Because I lied about cleaning my room and said I didn’t like you. I’m sorry” you said

“That’s okay, honey. Just next do what we ask, when we ask” Cas said placing a hand on your shoulder

“Yes Castiel”

“Sweetheart, you’re going to sleep in the pacifier gag tonight, okay?”

“Yes daddy” Dean smiled a bit and the boys helped you get in your pajamas. Dean buckled the gag around you and tucked you in. Cas turned on your night light and both boys stayed with you until you fell asleep. 

“Goodnight Princess, I love you” Cas whispered and kissed your head.

“You’re always my baby girl, no matter what” Dean whispered and kissed you head. Both men quietly crept out of your room and looked at you sleeping before closing the door. You smiled a bit, you loved them both so much.


	5. Stressed

“DEAN” you yelled as you came. Dean rested his head on your shoulder, kissed it and pulled out, rolling off. 

“Wow, that was good” Dean said. You curled into him and kissed him.

“Well worth the wait” you said

“Oh yeah” he kissed you. you two laid there for a minute when there was a knock on the door.

“Come in” you said and Castiel walked in and over onto the bed. 

“You two sounded like you had fun” Cas smirked 

“Yes we did” Dean said pulling you close. 

“I’m off to work, I’ll be back” Cas said kissing you both.

“Have fun” you said 

“Bye” Dean said and Castiel left. 

“Speaking of work, I have to get writing” you said, Dean tried to keep you close to him.

“Sorry.” You kissed him. When you stood up you shook your butt a little and he smiled.

“Love you” he said 

“Love you too” you went to your room and got dressed. You sat at your computer and started writing. You had to finish this article that was due on Friday. That’s what started this in the first place. The boys noticed that you would get stressed from working and wanted you to take a break from everything. You were always worried about everyone else; making sure everyone else was okay. 

“Hey, welcome home” Dean said kissing Cas as he walked in the door

“Hey. Where’s Y/N?” 

“She’s been in her room all day writing”

“When’s the article due?” Cas asked 

“Six tonight” Dean said. Castiel made you some tea and knocked on your door.

“Hey, thought you might some tea.” He said placing it on your desk.

“Thank you” you said looking up at him. He kissed you.

“Are you almost done?” 

“I have a one more paragraph and I’m having a hard time with it.” You said deleting what you wrote.

“Would you like some help?” 

“That’s sweet, but I’m okay. I’ll make dinner in a minute” 

“That’s okay, I’ll make dinner tonight” he said kissing the top of your head.

“Thanks Cas. I love you” you said 

“I love you too” he smiled and left. He walked into the kitchen and started to make dinner. Just then Dean and Cas heard you yelling. They went to your room and saw you telling at your computer and hitting it.

“What’s going on?” Dean asked 

“It won’t let me upload my article” you said frustrated.

“Okay, deep breath” he said

“OH SHUT UP” you yelled. Cas and Dean looked at each other and then you. You finally got it to upload and you sent it to your boss. You sat there looking straight ahead. You just made the deadline.

“Y/N?” Cas asked you. You didn’t respond. Dean went over and started to rub your shoulders, you were so tense.

“It’s okay, you sent it in. You got it in on time.” Dean said 

“Everything’s okay” Cas said walking over and kissing the top of your head.

“I’m sorry daddy” you said quietly. Dean wrapped his arms around you.

“It’s okay baby girl”

“Princess, would you like daddy to get you changed?” Cas asked holding your hand and you nodded. 

“Okay. Cas is going to finish dinner. Would you like to be a big girl tonight and have another tea?” Dean asked. The boys new you liked this one tea after a stressful day.

“Yes daddy, Cas. If that’s okay” you looked up at them.

“Anything for you” Cas smiled and he grabbed your cup to make you more. 

“You did so good baby girl, we’re proud of you” Dean said walking you to your bed. You started to cry, exhausted from the day. Dean wrapped his arms around you and held you close. After a few minutes he got you changed into underpants and a t-shirt. After dinner you sat in the living room with them. Castiel put you fuzzy blanket on the ground and you lay on your stomach on it. 

“Princess, would you like a little massage?” Castiel asked 

“Yes please.” You said. Cas straddled your hips and squeezed your shoulders and you groaned a little. 

“Sorry Princess” he said 

“Is okay. Daddy, paci?” you looked up at Dean and he smiled getting your pacifier. He got on the ground with you, lying on his side, he placed it in your mouth. He rested a hand on your cheek and stroked it with his thumb. You closed your eyes as Castiel worked on your shoulders. 

“Is that okay honey?” Cas asked you. You yawned and Dean and Cas chuckled a little

“Looks like you got your answer” Dean said.

“Thank you Cas” you said sleepily. He leaned forward and kissed your head.

“Anytime Princess.” Cas got off of you.

“Do you want to go to bed sweetheart?” Dean asked 

“Yes daddy” Dean picked you blanket and all. Castiel grabbed your pacifier and placed it in your mouth. They brought you to your room changed you into your pajamas and tucked you in.

”I love you” you mumbled.

“We love you” Cas said kissing you. Dean kissed you and the boys left.


	6. Little accident

You woke up and felt that your bed was wet and so were your pajamas. Did you really wet yourself at night? You had a to decide if you were to take care of this yourself or call for the boys. You decided that you would take care of it yourself. You got up and grabbed a new pair of underpants and went to the bathroom to clean yourself off. Then you went and stripped your sheets and put them in the washing machine. 

“What’s going on?” Castiel asked still a little asleep.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you” you said whispering.

“I was going to the bathroom” 

“I had a little accident, I’m just washing my sheets” you said 

“Accident?” Cas asked 

“I uh-I sort of wet the bed” you said blushing a bit.

“Oh” Cas said sweetly. 

“Yeah” you looked down. 

“Well, that happens” Cas said placing a hand on your shoulder and pulling you into a hug. 

“Sorry” you said. 

“That’s okay” he said hugging you tighter. You held on to him and started to cry. You loved that they were understanding. You loved that they wanted to take care of you and let you be little whenever you needed. It was always about you. 

“Do you-do you think daddy will be mad?” you asked going to your little space.

“No Princess” Castiel said kissing the top of your head. You cried harder embarrassed that you did that.

“I’m sorry” Castiel placed a hand on your cheek and smiled a bit.

“It’s really okay honey. Come on, why don’t you sleep with daddy and I?” he picked you up and you rested you head on his shoulder. He walked into his room with Dean and Dean woke up a bit.

“Baby girl?” Dean asked 

“I had an accident daddy” you pouted. Dean opened his arms and Cas put you on the bed and you curled into Dean. Cas got back under the covers and rubbed circles on your back. 

“I found her washing her sheets” Castiel explained to Dean.

“Oh, sweetheart, you know you can call me or Cas, we would have helped” he said kissing the top of you head.

“I wanted to be a big girl and help” you said.

“You did so good Princess” Cas said. “That was very nice of you”. You fell back a sleep in Dean’s arms and woke up an hour later. Dean kissed your forehead.

“Moring sweetheart” he whispered 

“Daddy” you clung to him and Cas walked in with a cup of warm milk

“Sheets are in the dryer. Princess, I have some warm milk, if you’d like?” Cas said soothingly 

“Yes please.” You said rolling over. 

“It’s in a big girl mug, so be careful” he said smiling. You sat up and carefully took the glass from him. 

“I’m going to run to the store. I’ll be right back” Dean said kissing you and getting dressed. He kissed Castiel and left.

When Dean returned he saw that you and Castiel were making cookies.

“Oh, smells good” Dean said kissing you and Cas

“Yeah, we thought cookies were needed” Cas said 

“Yeah” you smiled.

“Baby girl, can you go in the other room? I’ve got to talk to Cas okay? Grown up stuff” Dean said

“Okay daddy” Castiel helped you clean off your hands and you ran off to play.

“I got some diapers, I thought maybe we could approach her with the idea.” Dean explained. “I know we said between 3 and 4, but with last night. Just for a week”

“I was thinking the same thing. Maybe, she wears them at night?” Cas said

“Yeah. When she’s with us, she’ll let us know she has to go”. Castiel put the cookies in the oven and the boys called you to the dining room.

“Baby girl” Dean said

“Am I in trouble?” you asked 

“No. No, honey, you’re not” Cas said taking your hand.

“Baby girl, daddy bought some diapers for you. Only if you want to. Castiel and I thought maybe you wear them only at night” Dean explained.

“Because I wet the bed?” you looked down.

“That’s okay though, it happens” Cas reassured you. “We just thought maybe for the rest of the week”

“Only at night?” you asked

“And when you nap” Dean said.

“Is that okay with you honey?” Castiel asked you

“Yes” you said 

“You’re sure?” Dean said. The boys would never do it if you were hesitant.

“Yes daddy. I’m sure” you smiled a bit. 

“That’s my girl” Dean said kissing you. 

“Now, it is time for you nap. Is it okay if daddy gets you ready? I have cookies to watch” Castiel smiled 

“Yes” you smiled 

“When you wake up, milk and cookies” Dean said

“YAY!” you clapped your hands and the boys laughed both kissing you cheek. Dean took your hand and the bag and brought you to your room. He laid a changing mat on the floor; you went and laid down on it. He lifted up your shirt a little and blew a raspberry. You giggled.

“Are you ready?” Dean asked 

“Yes daddy” you said. Dean pulled down your underpants and took them off. He grabbed a diaper and opened up. 

“Bum up” Dean said and you lifted your butt up so he could place the diaper under. You lowered. “Good girl” Dean cooed. He grabbed a baby wipe and wiped you. You gasped.

“Daddy, cold” you said 

“Sorry sweetheart” he said throwing it away. He wrapped the diaper around you and pulled down your shirt. “There, all ready for nap time.”

“Can you walk me around a little? Until I fall asleep” you asked 

“Of course baby girl” Dean lifted you up and grabbed your pacifier. He placed it in your mouth and paced around your room for a few minutes until you fell asleep. He gently put you in your bed and covered you up.

You heard the door open a little and Castiel walked in

“Hey Princess” he whispered 

“Hi” you whispered back. He sat on your bed.

“Did you have a good nap?” he asked 

“Yes” you smiled sleepily

“I’m just going to check the diaper, okay honey?” 

“Okay Cas” you spread your legs for him and he moved your blanket aside. He ran his hand down the front of the diaper a few times and you moaned a little. He reached a finger in the side to feel inside. When he did he touched your clit and you inhaled a bit.

“Good girl Princess, you’re all dry.” He smiled.

“My princess parts” you said wiggling your hips. Cas pulled his finger out of your diaper.

“No princess. I told daddy I would wake you up and get you change. We have cookies and milk waiting for us” Cas said grabbing a new pair on underwear and a baby wipe. He undid the diaper and pulled it off. He wiped you and you moaned a bit. He helped you back into the underwear. 

“Please Castiel?” you pouted. He kissed your forehead. 

“Daddy is waiting.”

“I’ve been a good girl” you said

“Yes you have. A very good girl.” He said picking you up and placing you on his hip. You tried to rub yourself on his hip. Smack. He brought his hand down lightly on your butt. You gasped. “Princess” Castiel said sternly. You looked down and pouted. 

“Okay” you said. Cas carried you to the table. Dean saw that you were pouting.

“Aw, what’s the matter baby girl?” Dean asked 

“Castiel won’t play with my princess parts” you said 

“Oh sweetheart, maybe tonight, I’ll let him put you to bed?” he asked looking up at Cas and smirking a bit.

“How does that sound honey?” Castiel asked. You hugged Dean and kissed his cheek.

“Thank you daddy!” you said and Dean smiled 

“You’re welcome baby girl”

“She was dry” Castiel said about the diaper

“Good. You’re still going to wear one all week though, okay?” Dean said and you nodded.


	7. Bedtime punishment

You sat on the floor coloring with Castiel, when it was time for bed Dean came up and held a hairbrush and elastic. 

“Baby girl, before special Cas time, I thought I could brush and braid your hair.” Dean smiled 

“Yes please daddy!” you said and you sat up and put your crayons away. Dean Sat on the couch and you sat between his legs. He gently brushed your hair a few times and kissed the top of your head. He split your hair in three parts and braided them. 

“There you go baby girl” he said. you turned to face him.

“Thank you daddy” you said. Dean kissed you and held your hand to your room where you met Castiel. 

“Daddy will be back later, okay?” Dean said 

“Okay” you smiled. 

“Hey princess” Castiel smiled. 

“Hi Cas” you smiled and moved your hips side to side. Castiel put your changing mat on the floor and you stood up. He pulled down your underpants and you stepped out of them. 

“Are you ready?” Cas asked 

“My princess parts.” You said lying down on the mat and spread your legs. Castiel sat cross legged in front of you and pulled you close so your legs were over him. 

“You look beautiful princess” he said rubbing the inside of your thighs. You blushed a bit and smiled as Cas ran a finger up your slit and you gasped. He gently massaged your lips and you moaned a little. Stopped and pulled you up. “Princess, would you like to play with a toy?!” you gasped in excitement.

“Yes please” you said . Castiel gently got up from the ground and grabbed a small vibrator and got back in the same position. He turned it on low and bent down to kiss your stomach. 

“Are you ready honey?” he asked

“Yes” you said. 

“Okay” he said preparing you. He ever so lightly placed it on your clit. You let out not a moan, not a scream, but a shriek. Cas chuckled a bit, not expecting that. “You like that Princess” you moaned. 

“Caaaaaas” you whined. Cas inserted two fingers in to and turned the vibrator up a bit. “FUUUCK” you said not really realizing. Just then the vibrator was off and his fingers were out. 

“Princess” Castiel said sternly. You slowly sat up with the puppy dog look.

“I’m sorry” you pouted

“Princess, you know what we say about using grown up words.”

“I’m sorry Castiel, please, don’t tell daddy” you said 

“I’m sorry honey, you know the rules. DEAN!” Cas yelled and Dean came and saw that you were still exposed.

“Whoa” Dean said 

“Princess said the F word” Castiel informed Dean and his mouth dropped open in mock shock.

“Baby girl, is this true?” Dean said stern.

“Yes daddy. Castiel, was using a toy and-“Dean crouched down to your level

“Sweetheart, you know that you have to be punished” 

“But, special bed time” you whined shaking your hips 

“Princess, I will finish, but fifteen spankings from us each and the pacifier gag” Castiel said bargaining

“Okay.”

“Castiel will give you fifteen now, finish you up, diaper and then I will do my fifteen” Dean explained 

“Yes daddy” you went over Castiel’s knee SMACK! 

“Count, honey” Castiel

“One” you said

“Good girl” Dean said. SMACK. SMACK.SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

“Two. Three. Four. Five.Six” you counted SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. “Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten” Castiel rubbed your butt.

“Five more baby girl, you’re doing so good” Dean said stroking your hair. SMACK. 

“Eleven” you said SMACK. “Twelve.” SMACK. “Thirteen” SMACK “Fourteen” SMACK! You let out a little yelp “Fifteen” Dean handed Cas a little bottle of lotion and he rubbed it on your butt. Dean kissed your head. 

“I’ll be back baby girl” he left and Castiel laid you back on the ground, Dean returned with the gag and put it on you. “There, no more grown up words” Dean said. He kissed Castiel and left. 

“You were so good for me princess” Cas said rubbing his thumb on your clit. You moaned and wiggled. “I’m sorry that we have to punish you, but you did say a bad word” you moaned again and Castiel inserted two fingers in and found you Gspot. You squirmed and Cas smiled a bit. “You look beautiful like this princess” Castiel said. he could feel you clench around his fingers, you bucked your hips. “Honey, you’re so close” finally you released and tried to scream, Cas pulled his fingers out and let you calm down a bit. He grabbed the baby wipe and wiped off his hands. He then wiped you clean. 

“Princess, do you have to potty?” Cas asked and you nodded. He helped you up and walked you to the bathroom. You peed and he wiped you clean. He laid you down again on the changing mat when you got back to your room. He grabbed the diaper and put it on you. He lifted you up and walked you out to the living room where Dean was cleaning up.

“All good?” Dean asked

“Yes.” Castiel said rubbing circles on your back. 

“Baby girl, you won’t count for me okay?” Dean said and you nodded. Castiel put you down and Dean sat on the couch, you went across his knee. Fifteen, sharp spanks came down. Dean rubbed your back a few times and picked you up. The boys took you back to your room. 

“Princess, this diaper is in case you wet yourself again” Castiel said tucking you in. You nodded. 

“And you know why you have that pacifier in you?” Dean said raising an eyebrow and you nodded again. “We love you so much sweetheart.” Dean said kissing your forehead.

“You were so good for us honey” Cas said stroking your hair . your eyes fluttered shut, you were exhausted from the night. “Get some rest sweet girl” Cas said kissing your pacifier. Dean turned on your nightlight and the boys left.


	8. Road Trip

You felt a hand run up and down your diaper. You bucked your hips, kind of hoping it was Castiel.

“No baby girl, it’s Daddy” Dean said. 

“Hi Daddy” you smiled. 

“You’re dry” he smiled and you sat up and hugged him and he laughed. “I love you too baby girl”. Castiel came in with your diaper bag.

“We going on trip?” you asked 

“Yes we are Princess” Castiel said putting some of your diapers, wipes, cream, powder, blanky and pacifier gag in the bag. 

“She was dry” Dean said proudly.

“Oh, good girl” Castiel said kissing you. 

“Baby girl, this is going to be a long car ride and we’re going to be taking the back roads. If you fall asleep while we drive, we’re going to ask that you wear a diaper for this trip. That okay?” Dean placed a hand on your cheek.

“What if I want to be a big girl?” you asked.

“Still diaper in the car” Castiel said 

“Okay daddy, Cas” you said looking down and Cas sat beside you and rubbed a hand up and down your back.

“Honey, if you’re not okay with this, that’s okay. We won’t do it” Castiel said 

“Yeah. Sweetheart, please, let us know”

“It’s okay daddy. Honest.”

“We will treat you like a big girl, when you are in your big headspace. Even with the diaper.” Castiel assured you.

“Okay” you said smiling. Dean got you changed into a new diaper and put you in a dress. They put your shorts in the diaper bag so that can cover the diaper out in public. Castiel filled your sippy cup up with water and got them to go mugs with coffee. Dean held your hand outside. “Daddy” you whined see that it was still dark outside.

“I know baby girl, it’s four in the morning” Dean said kissing the top of your head. Castiel put your suitcases in the trunk. Dean buckled you up and kissed you. Castiel handed you Mr. Snuggles and covered you up with your blanket. 

“Open, princess” he cooed and you opened your mouth so he could palace your pacifier in. Castiel sat in the back with you. He held your hands as you fell asleep. Dean looked in the review mirror and smiled at the two of you. Cas smiled back. 

“Baby girl, we’re going to get some breakfast.” Dean said sweetly. You looked up the boys, you were in a diner parking lot. You started to tear up a bit.

“Daddy, I pee-peed” you said quietly.

“Aw, baby girl that’s okay. I’ll get us a table and Castiel will change you” Dean said and you nodded. You carried the diaper bag, the boys got it so it looked like a purse. You held Castiel’s hand the whole way, you two went into the family bathroom.

“Let’s get you changed Princess” Castiel said kissing you and placing your changing mat on the floor. 

“I’m sorry” you pouted and Castiel kissed your nose.

“No need to be honey. That’s why we wanted you to wear the diapers this trip.” You laid down and Castiel took the diaper off and wiped you. you wiggled your hips, Casitel bent forward and blew a raspberry on your tummy and you giggled. He re-diapered you and you joined Dean at the table.

“Feel better sweetheart?” Dean asked

“Yes” you said. Knowing that when you were in public you didn’t have to call him daddy. The waitress brought your drinks.

“Could she have a straw?” Castiel asked the waitress and she handed one to you. 

“Thank you” you said. You guys ate, Dean took you to the bathroom to use the toilet. The boys got you buckled up again. The boys played some music and you all sang along. You fell asleep again. When you woke up you were laying on a motel bed.

“Hey honey” Castiel said quietly.

“Where are we?” you whispered.

“Fort Worth, Texas” 

“Daddy?” you asked

“Getting food princess” Castiel smiled. “Now that you’re awake and we’re staying here for the night, shall I get you out of this diaper?”

“Okay” you smiled. Castiel kissed you and you say up as he went and grabbed a t-shirt and underpants. He helped you out of the dress and put the t-shirt on. You laid down and he undid the tabs on the diaper and gabbed a baby wipe. He wiped you a few times, took the diaper off and helped you in your underpants. Just then you heard the door open and Dean walked through.

“Daddy!” you said

“Hey baby girl, you’re up!” he smiled back. He put the food down and picked you up, kissing you. 

“No diaper” you said excited 

“I can see that”

“You will wear one tonight though, okay honey?” asked Castiel 

“Okay Cas” you said as Dean sat you down. Dean got the good out and Cas filled your sippy cup with water. The three of you ate and after dinner you got on the bed with Dean and curled up to him.

“What’s the plan daddy?” you asked 

“Daddy has to work and Cas has to come with me.” Dean said holding you

“No” you pouted 

“I know Princess, I know. But we have lots of things to keep you busy” Castiel said reassuringly. You tear up a bit.

“Aw, sweetheart, I’m sorry” Dean said pulling you close

“S’okay daddy” you said. Castiel handed Dean your pacifier and Mr. Snuggles. You fell asleep while watching TV. Dean gently rolled you on your back.

“Baby girl” he whispered. “Daddy is just going to get you in a diaper” He pulled off the underpants and wiped you, hoping the cold wouldn’t wake you. You moved a little and went back to sleep. He put the diaper on and Castiel turned down the bed you were going to be sleeping in. Dean carefully lifted you and placed you in the bed. Castiel tucked you in and kissed you goodnight.

The next day Dean woke up and saw that you weren’t in the bed. He heard the shower, saw that Cas was still asleep. He knew you were in your big head space. He got up and knocked on the door gently.

“It’s Dean” he said quietly turning the handle and coming in, closing the door quietly, not to wake Castiel.

“Morning” you said poking your head out from the shower. Dean kissed you

“Was it dry?” he asked about the diaper

“Yeah” you said. Dean smiled and kissed you again. Just then the door opened again and Castiel walked in.

“Morning he smiled 

“Hey” Dean kissed him and Castiel kissed you. You went back to showering, Castiel went to the bathroom and Dean brushed his teeth. Castiel went to get breakfast, you walked into the room naked and Dean kissed you and kissed down your neck. He reached forward and slid his hand down your stomach and started to rub you. He sucked on your pulse point. 

“OH DEAN!” you yelled. He clamped a hand over your mouth; the walls weren’t exactly sound proof. He slowly moved in and out of you. You really loved being in your big space. Just then you heard the door open.

“My my” Castiel said putting the food down.


	9. Tell us next time

As you waited for the boys to get back you saw that you would be there for a few days, you took out your coloring books and laid everything out nicely. There was a diner nearby, you got dressed, grabbed your purse and walked to the diner. 

“What can I get you?” the waitress asked

“Burger and fries. Cup of coffee” you smiled.

“Okay” she smiled and left. Just then you felt a strong hand on your shoulder and someone clear their throat. You knew the gruff sound. You turned and smiled at Dean. 

“Hi” you said. He leaned down and whispered in your ear.

“You had us worried” he kissed your cheek and sat down across from you. Dean pulled out his phone and let Cas know that you were at the diner. 

“I thought you had work?” you smirked 

“Yes, but we wanted to check on you.”

“Are you mad?” you pouted a little and the waitress brought two cups of coffee.

“Thank you” Dean smiled at the waitress. 

“Can I get you something to eat?” she asked Dean

“No thank you. She will take it to go” he said about your food.

“Yeah” you smiled. The waitress smiled a little and went back to the kitchen. You and Dean finished the coffee and the waitress brought your food. Dean paid your food and you smirked a little. You two stood up and Dean held your hand. When you got outside Dean kissed your head and whispered.

“I’m not mad.” You pulled him close.

“Are you sure daddy?” 

“Are you sure that this is okay? I know you were in you big space” Dean said opening the car door for you. You got in and looked up at him and he buckled you up. 

“I’m sure daddy” 

“Okay sweetheart” when you to the motel you walked in and you saw Castiel there. 

“Cas!” you said. Castiel looked at Dean who nodded letting him know you were little.

“Princess, you scared us. You need to tell us when you’re going out.” Castiel said grabbing a t-shirt and underpants.

“I’m sorry” you said

“Baby girl, before you eat, I think you deserve a spanking.” Dean said

“Yes daddy” 

“Good girl. Bare skin” he said. Castiel went to put your food out and Dean pulled out a chair and sat down. You took off your pants, underpants and turned towards dean who patted his lap. You went over his lap. SMACK. He brought his hand down hard and you yelped. “Baby girl, do you know why you’re being punished?” SMACK. He brought his hand down.

“Ow. Yes daddy.” You said SMACK.

“Tell us why honey?” Castiel said stroking your hair. SMACK. You started to tear up a bit.

“Because I didn’t tell you where I was going” Dean rubbed your back. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK SMACK! You yelped and started to cry. “Daddy!” 

“I’m sorry baby girl. Daddy’s sorry.” He pulled you up and you straddled his lap and Castiel saw that your butt was really red.

“Dean” Cas said a little concerned. 

“Daddy, it hurts” you cried 

“Baby girl, I’m so sorry.”

“Princess, I’ll take care of that” Castiel went and grabbed some lotion. He put some on his fingers and rubbed it on your butt. Dean cradled your head in his hand and rubbed circles on your back.

“Sweetheart, you really worried us. “ Dean said quietly. “We came home and didn’t know where you went, you know you can’t do that.” Castiel finished rubbing the lotion on. 

“There you go honey” Castiel said. You held onto Dean and Castiel grabbed your pacifier and put it in your mouth. You started to calm down a bit.

“There’s a good girl. There you go” Dean whispered.Dean picked you up and you wrapped your legs around his waist. 

“Now, daddy has to go, Castiel will stay with you.” Dean put you down and you hugged Castiel. Dean kissed you and left.

“Princess, eat your meal okay? Then I’m going to put you down for a nap.” Castiel explained. You took the pacifier out

“Potty” you said 

“Okay honey” Castiel held your hand and you two went to the bathroom. Castiel grabbed the toilet paper and wiped you. You both washed your hands and you went and ate your food. “Princess, daddy and I had something special for you. We thought that you could wear pullups” Castiel said showing you some. You nodded as you ate. “Since you only wet yourself once since we had you in diapers, we thought that these would be a little better.”

“Thank you” you said

“Now Princess” Castiel grabbed a chair and pulled it close you to you. “Daddy and I think its best that you sleep with the other pacifier okay?”

“Because I scared you?” you asked with puppy dog eyes.

“Yes honey” he said placing a hand on your cheek. 

“I made daddy disappointed in me” that hurt Castiel. Cas saw that you started to tear up. He pulled on your hand to signal for you to sit on his lap. You did and he rocked you lightly back and forth.

“No princess. Daddy would never be disappointed in you, neither would I. You could never do that” he wiped away the tears that fell on your cheek. 

“I’m scared I might” you whispered.

“Oh honey, no. We love you so much. You are so special to us.” You calmed down a bit. Castiel helped you into the pullups. He put the pacifier gag on you and put you down for a nap. You lay on your stomach and rubbed circles on your back. 

When Dean returned you were coloring. Castiel pulled him into the bathroom and told him what you had said about being a disappointment . Castiel went to get dinner and Dean walked over to you and crouched down, you looked up at him, his eyes looked a little sad. 

“Baby girl, can we talk?” you nodded a bit. Dean picked you up and lay down on the bed. You rested on his chest. You still had the gag in; Dean pulled your fuzzy blanket up so you wouldn’t get cold. “Baby girl, Castiel told me what you two talked about.” His voice was quiet, calm, but firm. “Don’t you ever think that you are a disappointment. With daddy’s work, we have to make sure that you are okay and we need to know where you are at all times. Even if it’s just going to the diner to get food, we need to know that.” Dean his shirt get a little wet, he looked down and saw that you were crying. He cradled your head in his hand. “I’m sorry that I had to spank you” you reached up and stroked his face, letting him know you were okay. “I love you so much baby girl” your eyes fluttered closed a bit. Dean kissed the top of your head and let you rest until Cas came back.


	10. Christmas

“Little more to the left” you instructed the boys. “Your other left” you laughed. 

“Sorry” Castiel laughed. It was Christmas time now and you and the boys were decorating the house. You were the guide as the boys put the tree in the house. They put it down and stepped back.

“There!” Dean said proud. 

“Perfect” you said holding up lights and smiling sweetly at them.

“We have to put the lights on?!” Castiel whined. 

“I have to bake cookies. You boys do this and you won’t have to do anything else. You already made the wreath and decorated the stairs. 

“Come on” Dean kissed Castiel and you handed him the lights. You walked to the kitchen and pulled the dough out of the fridge. You rolled it out and started cutting it into shapes.

“Well. How about now?” you heard Dean ask

“No” Castiel said. 

“Now?” 

“Yes. They’re on. These bulbs all work.” Castiel said. You laughed at them. Once you had three trays in the oven you went to clean up a bit and you felt a hand reach around your waist and pull you close. You looked up and saw Dean was holding mistletoe. 

“Aw.” You said turning in his arms and kissing him. 

“I love you” he muttered against your lips.

“I love you too” you smiled. 

“Hey! What about me?!” you both looked at Cas who pouted.

“Come here handsome” you said and you and Dean wrapped an arm around him. You kissed him and then Dean kissed him.

“Lights are up” Dean said letting go and hanging the mistletoe in the doorframe. 

“Good. Thank you boys” you smiled and the timer went off. You pulled the cookies out of the oven and Dean went to reach for one. Castiel slapped his hand away.

“Ow” Dean said 

“Those are hot and not ready yet” Castiel said

“That’s right.” You nodded.

“Tell you what? We will decorate the cookies if you decorate the tree” Dean said

“Deal.” You kissed them again and went to the living room. You smiled at the lights on the tree, they did a very good job. You opened the box of Christmas ornaments and started to pull them out. You smiled at the Baby’s first Christmas and hung it on the tree. After a while you took a break and thought you would check on the men.

“How’s it going?” you asked walking in. Castiel smirked and Dean looked up at you a little stunned with a cookie stuffed in his mouth.

“Great” Dean said spitting some of the cookie.

“Yeah, okay” you said sitting down. “They look great though” 

“Thank you” Cas smiled. 

“How’s the tree?” Dean asked standing up and stretching a bit.

“Good. Almost done” you said. After taking a short break you went back to the tree and the boys finished the cookies. Finally they joined you in the living room.

“This is beautiful” Castiel said

“Thank you” you held up the angel that had to go on the top. Dean bent down on his knees and you sat on his shoulders. He slowly stood up, Castiel was behind you in case you fell. He handed you the angel and you placed it on top.

“Perfect” Dean said. Het set you down. 

It was Christmas Eve and you guys didn’t really have big plans. You had been in your big space for a while; you usually were around the holidays. You finished wrapping the gifts and started placing them under the tree. Dean walked in with eggnog for you, you took a sip and found it was very strong. 

“Wow” you said 

“Too much?” he chuckled 

“No, no” you smiled.

“Now. Castiel and I have some…special presents. Is that okay?” You knew he meant for your little space.

“Yes, of course.” You smiled up at him. 

“I am ready to drink” Castiel said walking in holding a large glass of egg nog. You and Dean laughed at him. You did your tradition of watching The Grinch and A Muppets Christmas Carol. You didn’t need to be in your little space for those, it was always tradition. Dean grabbed the guitar and played a bit while you rested on the couch. You rubbed your eyes a bit. Castiel stroked your hair. 

“You can go to bed, Y/N” Dean smiled.

“Okay” you got up and kissed both of them and went to bed. The next morning you got up and put the coffee on. Dean came in and kissed you.

“Merry Christmas beautiful”

“Merry Christmas Handsome” you all opened your gifts, except for the ones you used for your little space. They wanted you to wait. Mid-afternoon you were starting to get a little fidgety. Castiel noticed you bite your lower lip.

“Y/N” he cooed. You nodded “Okay, go get daddy”You walked into the kitchen where Dean was and tugged on his shirt. He looked down at you and smiled.

“Daddy?” you asked

“Yes baby girl” 

“I’m sleepy.” You pouted. 

“Aw, sweetheart. Come here” he picked you up and rubbed your back. “Would you like a little nap?” you nodded. “Okay” Dean carried you to your room where you met Castiel. He and Dean smiled at each other.

“Princess, are you going to have a little nap?” Castiel asked 

“Yes Cas” you said. 

“After would you like to open your presents?” 

“Yeah” you yawned a bit and the boys chuckled. Dean got you in a t-shirt and underpants and tucked you in. He placed the pacifier in your mouth. 

“There you go baby girl. You did so much this month, making this place look all beautiful for us. We love you” Dean kissed your forehead your eyes fluttered shut and you took a nap. Half an hour later you were woken up very gently. Castiel rubbed his hand up and down your back.

“Honey, time to get up” He said. You opened your eyes and smiled a bit. “Hey Princess” he cooed 

“Hi!” you said. He picked you up and brought you to the bathroom.

“Potty?” he asked and you nodded pulling down your pants and going to the bathroom. He wiped you and you washed your hands, then headed to the living room where Dean had cookies and warm milk for you. 

“Daddy!” you said

“Baby girl, how was your nap?” he asked 

“Good.” Castiel handed you a bag and you smiled and opened the gift. You saw a stuffed monkey. “For me!” you asked excitedly.

“Yes. Mr. SSnuggles too” Cas said 

“Thank you!”. Dean handed you a little square shaped gift. You opened it and saw a box and in the box was a new pacifier. You gasped in excitement. 

“You like it baby girl?” Dean asked.

“I love it daddy”. The last gift was a pair of pajamas. The boys helped you into them and you spent the rest of the evening having a quiet night and being looked after.


	11. Pick

With Christmas over you started to get back in your big headspace, but you weren’t quite there and you weren’t in your little space either. This started to bother you and you started to get a little freaked out. Castiel noticed the worried look on your face. He was right by your side rubbing a hand up and down your back.

“What is it?” he asked concerned.

“Not sure what space” you said tearing up a bit.

“Okay. That’s okay. Let’s go find Dean” he said sweetly wiping the tears away. He took your hand and you two walked into their bedroom.

“You stay right here okay?” Cas said squeezing your shoulders. You nodded and Dean looked up from folding the laundry. Castiel explained to him is a hushed tone and Dean smiled a bit at you.

“Okay. Sweetheart, do you know what that means?” Dean asked you 

“Yes” you said

“Good girl” he said you went and stood with your nose in the corner. This was not a punishment for you; this was so you could think. You agreed with the boys that if you ever doubted what headspace you were in, you were to stand in the corner and close your eyes and focus on your breathing. So, you stood in a corner in their room while the boys finished with the laundry. You closed your eyes and focused on your breathing, but that only made your heart race. You started to feel lightheaded you didn’t know what to choose and that scared you. You knew the boys didn’t care, and love you no matter what. You tried to get the code word out.

“Id-Idjit” you got out and both boys rushed over to you. Dean immediately picked you up and held you close. Castiel held your face in your hands. You looked away from him embarrassed that you used the code word.

“Look at me” he said softly, but you didn’t look up. “Y/N, look at me please” he sounded a little more worried that time. You slowly lifted your eyes. 

“I’m sorry” you said quietly.

“You never have to be sorry, Y/N. Never. Thank you for using the code word.” Dean said quietly, rubbing your back. 

“We love you so much.” Castiel said eyes tearing up a bit. You had only used the code word one other time and that was in the beginning when you guys started doing this. Dean waited until your breathing was back to normal. You had looked away from Castiel, but his hands were still holding your face, his thumbs stroking your cheeks. The boys exchanged concerned looks. “I’m going to get you some water, I’ll be right back” Cas said and you nodded. Dean held you tighter, still not moving from where he picked you up. 

“We love you so much. We are so proud of you. You’re amazing, you’re perfect ,we love you no matter what.” He whispered “Do you understand?” you nodded. “Can you talk to me?”   
“I understand” you whispered 

“Thank you. Good girl” he kissed your head and Castiel came back with water. Dean sat you on the bed and you slowly sipped the water.

“When you’re ready, we would love to know what happened” Castiel said and you nodded again. 

“Would you like us to leave you alone?” Dean asked and you shook your head. “Okay. We will stay right here” you sipped the water for a little bit longer and just looked down at the ground. Finally you took a small breath.

“I coul-couldn’t decide what headspace to go to.” You finally said a little quitter than you intended “It scared me” Dean pulled you close and Castiel gave your leg a reassuring squeeze.

“That’s okay. It happens sometimes” Castiel said.

“I was doing so well” you said

“You still are” Dean reassured you.

“We love you no matter what” Cas said.

“I want to try again” you said looking at the corner

“Y/N, you don’t have to.” Cas said

“Yeah. If you just went to rest today, that’s fine by us. You don’t have to do anything” Dean added.

“Okay” you said.

“How about I make you some soup and tea? How does that sound?” Dean asked smiling

“Good, thank you” you smiled back.

“Would you like to stay in our room?” Castiel asked and you nodded 

“If that’s okay” you said

“Of course it is” Dean smiled kissing you and picking you up. Castiel removed the laundry and pulled down the bedsheets. Dean put you in and propped you up. He went to make soup and tea.

“May I cuddle?” Castiel asked 

“Always” you smiled and he smiled back at you. He got on the bed and pulled you close kissing your head.

“Thank you” you said.

“Anything for our girl” he said. Dean returned with the tea and snuggled with the two of you for a bit while the soup warmed up on the stove. 

“I love you two more than anything.” You said holding their hands. The boys kissed you and each other. They spent the rest of the day taking care of you, making sure you knew everything was okay, you were loved and that if you ever needed a break from the world you tell them. 


	12. Always our baby

“Now, will you be a good princess this time?” Castiel asked you. You were lying on the floor without pants, legs spread. He held up the vibrator.

“Uh huh” you smiled

“Princess, last time you used a bad word. Daddy and I had to punish you.” he turned it on and you whined a little.

“Please Cas” you pouted “I will be a good girl”

“I know you will honey” Castiel placed the vibrator on your clit and you whined. “Does that feel good princess?”

“Yes.” You moaned. He ran his fingers up and down you and you bucked your hips.

“Princess, you know you have to stay still” 

“Sooorrry” he then ran the vibrator up and down you your special princess parts and stuck it in you. “OH!” you said “Oh. Oh. Oh.” You whined.

“You’re doing so good honey” you reached down to rub your clit and Castiel gently grabbed your hand. “No princess” he said stern.

“Please” you started to tear up. 

“I’m sorry princess. You know the rules. No touching your special princess parts without my permission.” He turned the vibrator up a little more. You moaned and moaned. “That’s it princess. Close your eyes okay?” you did. He was still holding your hand. He gently brought your hand to your clit and guided your middle finger along it and started helping you rub circles. “Just like that” you whined and moaned, Castiel knew you were close. 

“Fingers” you got out.

“You want me to finish with my fingers?” he cooed 

“Yeeeees” you moaned. Castiel turned the vibrator off and still guiding your hand with his and pulled the vibrator out with the other and inserted two fingers. 

“Good girl, so wet for me” he said 

“Yes” you said clenching around his fingers. He moved your hand aside and rubbed with his thumb.

“There you go, good girl. You can do it.” Finally you came all over his fingers, you screamed loud. “Such a good girl for me.” He said pulling out and licking his one finger. There was a knock on the door and Dean walked in.

“That was quite the scream baby girl” he laughed 

“Daddy, messy” you said

“I know sweetheart. Daddy is going to give you a bath now." Dean helped you up and to the bathroom while Castiel cleaned up. Dean lifted you in the bath and grabbed a face cloth.

“How are you feeling?” he asked washing your back.

“Better daddy. Thank you” you said smiling up at him.

“You scared us baby girl” he kissed the top of your hair

“I scared myself” you pouted.

“We’re always here for you no matter what. We love you so much” Dean said 

“I love you too daddy” Dean wet the wash cloth again

“Daddy is going to wash your princess parts now, okay?”

“Okay” you smiled. He reached between your legs and wiped you a few times.” After he grabbed your fuzzy towel and helped you out. He dried you off and carried you back to your bedroom where Castiel was waiting.

“All clean!” you smiled and then yawned. The boys chuckled.

“I bet you’re tired after that” Dean said placing you down. Castiel helped you into your pajamas and both boys tucked you in. 

“Thank you” you said

“For what Princess?” Castiel asked 

“For being the best daddy and Cas ever. I love you so much and I will always be your baby girl and princess” you smiled 

“Thank you for being the best baby in the world. Sweetheart, you are so special to us. We love you” Dean said.

“Cuddles?” you asked

“I know we tucked you in, but how about you sleep with us?” said Castiel and you gasped.

“The big bed?” 

“The big bed” Dean said. You lifted your arms and Castiel picked you up. Dean placed the pacifier in your mouth. Cas rubbed circles on your back and you started to drift to sleep.

“That was one hell of an orgasm” Dean whispered. Cas smiled proud.

“Thank you.” Castiel put you in the middle of the bed.

“She is something special” Dean said covering you up.

“Yes she is.” The boys smiled at each other and got ready for bed. The both crawled in making sure not to wake you. They would always take care of you and you would always be their baby. You all meant the world to each other. Happy with how everything is, you knew you could live a happy life with them.


	13. Lost and Little

“Daddy?” you tugged on Dean’s arm. He turned and saw that you looked a little sad.

“Aw, what’s the matter sweetheart?” 

“Need cuddles” you pouted. He picked you up and went to his room. He laid down on the bed and you on top of him. He lightly stroked your back and you started tear up.

“Baby girl, did something happen?” you nodded and sniffled a bit. “What is it?” he cradled your head in his hand.

“I can’t find Mr. Snuggles” you said quietly.

“Oh no” Dean said. “Where did you have him last sweetheart?” 

“I can’t remember” you cried.

“Oh, it’s okay. We’ll find him. I promise” Dean held you tighter. After an hour of cuddling he picked you up and carried you to your room. He grabbed your pacifier and put it in your mouth. 

The two of you started looking for Mr. Snuggles. You searched everywhere in your room, you tore it apart. Dean texted Castiel to see if he knew where it was. You two searched the whole house and it was nowhere to be found. You started sobbing, you loved Mr. Snuggles. You know you had the other stuffy from Christmas, but they were friends, he was missing him too. Dean tried to calm you down but you just sobbed and sobbed, snot running down your nose, gasping for air.

“Baby girl, I need you to take deep breaths for me” Dean said sternly rubbing your back. He wiped your nose and you did your very best to take deep breaths.

‘Wh-whe-where i-is he?” you sobbed. Dean pulled you onto his lap and rocked you back and forth. Eventually you started to calm down and get a little tired from all the crying.

“Sweetheart, I’m going to put you down for a nap okay? I’ll call Castiel and we will find Mr. Snuggles” 

“Okay daddy” you said quietly. 

“I’m going to use the pacifier gag because I don’t want you to worry about it falling out. You’re not in trouble. Do you understand?” you nodded “Can you repeat that for me?” he asked sweetly.

“I am not in trouble” you said.

“Good girl. I love you so much” He carried you to your room. He sat you on the bed and fancied the gag around you. He then grabbed George the monkey and handed him to you. You laid down and he covered you with your fuzzy blanket and then your other blankets. Your eyes closed and you drifted to sleep.

“It’s not in the house” Dean said to Castiel over the phone.

“I have it in the car. She left it here last night” Castiel said 

“Oh thank god.” Dean was happy.

“I’ll be home in ten minutes” the boys hung up. Dean went to check on you and you were still asleep. It broke his heart to see you that upset, Mr. Snuggles was one of the first things the boys gave you. When Castiel got home, he walked into your room and made Mr. Snuggles kiss you. You opened your eyes and gasped. Reaching your hands out.

“You left him in the car” Castiel smiled a bit. He undid the gag and you jumped on him.

“Thank you Cas!” you squealed. The next few days you carried Mr. Snuggles everywhere. You looked at your calendar and saw that you had a doctor’s appointment. That morning you woke up and were in your big headspace.

“Morning Dean” you smiled.

“Morning beautiful” he kissed you. “Would you like me to go to your doctor’s appointment with you?”

“Sure” you smiled. Dean drove you there and you were in the waiting room and that’s when you felt it. You started to go into your little headspace. “Uh oh” you whispered. Dean looked over at you and saw that you were biting on your lower lip. He reached over and squeezed your arm; you looked up at him with tears in your eyes. 

“It’s okay sweetheart, I’ll be right back” he whispered and kissed the top of your head. He walked up to the receptionist. “Excuse me, is Dr. Shurley in today?” 

“Yes he is” she smiled back at him and looked over at you. “I made sure he was available just in case” 

“Thank you so much” Dean walked back and wrapped is arm around you. “Chuck is here baby girl, don’t you worry” he said quietly. Dr. Jody Mills was your regular doctor for when you were in your big headspace, but the boys had been friends with Chuck for a long time and once you slipped into your little space and they asked Chuck if he would be okay with taking over. He and Jody shared a practice and though Jody didn’t mind, she knew that you might feel a little more comfortable with him in your little space.

“Hi sweetie” Jody said to you as she crouched down. “Dr. Shurley is ready for you, okay?” you nodded. 

“Thanks Jody” Dean said 

“Of course” Jody gave your leg a reassuring squeeze and left. Dean held your hand and you walked into exam room five. Dean helped you get you in just your underpants and bra. There was a light knock on the door and it opened a bit.

“Are we good?” Chuck asked 

“All good” Dean said and the blue eyed man walked in.

“Hey cutie” Chuck said smiling and you smiled back. “How are you?” 

“Good” you said shyly.

“Good” he put his papers down and walked over to you. “Bit nervous?” he asked and you nodded.

“Is this going to consist of…everything?” Dean asked Chuck.

“Yes” Chuck looked at Dean and then back at you. You looked at Dean a little confused. 

“Baby girl, Dr. Shurley will look at your special princess parts” he explained and your eyes widened. 

“No” you said

“Sweetheart, I expect you to be a good girl for Dr. Shurley.” Dean said “Daddy will stay with you the whole time. He’s done it before, remember?” 

“Okay daddy” you looked down a bit and Chuck held your face in his hands.

“That won’t be until later, okay cutie?” you nodded. “If you want, daddy can hold your hand” you nodded again. 

“Good girl” Dean said. Chuck checked your vitals, your pulse was a little fast, but he knew you were just nervous. 

“I want you to take three slow breaths for me. Can you do that?” Chuck asked and did. You pulse slowed down at bit. “Good girl. Thank you” he smiled. 

“You’re doing so well baby girl.” Dean cooed. Chuck then took your blood pressure and then took his stethoscope off from around his neck. He warmed up the end on his hand a little and placed it on your chest. You shivered a bit.

“I’m sorry.” He smiled a bit at you.

“It’s okay Dr. Shurley” you said. He checked your eyes and ears and throat.

“Lie back for me” he looked and saw you were a little worried. “Not yet, just going to feel your tummy. You laid down and Chuck felt around. You giggled a little.

“Tickles?” Dean asked and you nodded. Chuck tickled you a bit and then went to the sink and grabbed a gown.

“Now I’m going to have to look at your special princess parts. Okay?” he asked.

“Okay” you said. He handed Dean the gown and left. Dean walked over to you and kissed you.

“You’re so brave, sweetheart. I know this couldn’t have been easy, going into your little space” you shook your head and leaned it against his chest. He rubbed your shoulders a bit and then helped you into the gown. When Chuck came back he explained that first he was going to do the breast exam. When that was done he pulled out the stirrups. You gasped.  
“I know, cutie. We’re almost done” Dean went over to your side and held your hand. Chuck put on a pair of gloves and sat between your legs. “Ready?” he asked.

“Yes” you said and spread your legs. 

“Everything looks good” Chuck said covering you up and throwing away his gloves. “You did so good for me. Thank you” he said holding your hand. You smiled a bit. Chuck left while you got dressed.

“Baby girl, I am so proud of you. Castiel will be proud of you. You were great” Dean hugged you and Chuck walked in with a lollipop and a sticker.

“Here cutie pie” Chuck said handing them to you. You gasped in excitement and hugged him.

“Thank you.” you said.

“Thank you. You were very brave for me” he said placing a hand on your cheek.

When you got home you saw that Castiel had made lunch.

“How was it?” Castiel asked Dean.

“Good” Dean said as you walked in “You were good for Dr. Shurley, weren’t you baby girl?” 

“Yes daddy” you smiled and Castiel smiled at you. 

“Good girl. I made us some lunch.” He said said

“Yay! Thank you Cas” you hugged him.

“You’re welcome Princess” and he kissed you.


	14. Sick is no fun

“Daddy” you said quietly. 

“What is it, baby” Dean grumbled. It was the middle of the night and you didn’t want to wake them, but you really weren’t feeling well and you had an article to submit. You really needed to be in your big head space.

“I don’t feel very good”. You heard Castiel move a bit.

“What’s going on?” he asked turning on a light. Dean sat up and looked at you; he saw that you were paler than normal. He placed a hand on your forehead.

“Cas, can you get the thermometer? She’s burning up.” Dean said

“Oh, princess” he pouted and went to get it. You started to cry and Dean pulled you onto his lap.

“I’m sorry sweetheart. It’s no fun being sick” He let his hand fall on your forehead again, you started to shiver a bit, but you were sweating. Castiel came back with the thermometer and a cold cloth. You put it in your mouth and rested your head on Dean’s shoulder. Castiel rubbed a hand up and down your back. Both boys hated seeing you sick. When it beeped Castiel took it from you.

“102.7. Honey, here lie in our bed” Castiel said. Dean laid you down and Castiel put the cloth on your forehead. 

“My head hurts a little bit” you said

“I’ll get you some aspirin and water, baby girl” Dean left and Castiel tucked you in.

“What about you guys?” you said.

“Daddy and I can sleep on the pullout couch, don’t you worry.” You hugged your blankie; you liked the coolness against your skin. Dean came back with the water and aspirin. You sat up a bit and took it. 

“Does anything else hurt sweetheart?” Dean asked 

“My throat” you croaked. Castiel squeezed your leg for comfort. 

“Would you like me to call Dr. Shurley? I’m sure it’s just the flu, but I can get him here” Dean said 

“Okay daddy.”

“Rest now honey” Castiel said looking at the clock, it was only four in the morning.

“I’m sorry I woke you” you started to cry again.

“No. Baby girl, you’re sick, we’re always here for you.” Dean said kissing your cheek. The boys left and Dean pulled out the couch.

“Our poor girl” Castiel said 

“I know. I think she has an article due.” Dean said grabbing pillows.

“Dean, you have that job tomorrow…today and I have work. I can take it off.”

“No, no. I can have Chuck stay with her, we can check up at lunch.”

“I hate leaving her like this.” Castiel grabbed blankets.

“Me too” Dean kissed Castiel and they climbed into bed for another three hours of sleep. 

Later that morning Dean called Chuck to see if he was free. Castiel brought you more water, saltines and ginger ale. Your fever went up a bit and Castiel was glad Chuck was going to stay with you, but the boys hated that they had to leave.

“NOOOOO” you yelled when they told you.

“I know sweetheart, it sucks.” Dean said holding you.

“But Chuck will take good care of you. Daddy doesn’t have to leave until ten” Castiel said reassuring you.

“My article” you said.

“Sweetheart, daddy emailed them and asked for an extension and you got it.” Dean said.

“Thank you daddy” you said. Castiel kissed your forehead and headed to work. You went and slept a little more. You felt the bed dip a bit and a hand on your forehead and then that hand went to stroke your hair.

“Hey Sweet girl” Chuck whispered.

“Hi” you said quietly.

“Daddy says you’re sick” you nodded a bit and looked up at him with tears in your eyes. 

“It’s no fun” you said. Just then Dean walked in

“How’s my girl?” he asked. You just shook your head. Chuck reached over to your bedside stand and grabbed the thermometer. “Open up” he said and you did.

“Now baby girl, daddy will be gone for only four hours. I will be back around 1:15. Dr. Shurley will stay with you” the thermometer beeped and Chuck took it out of your mouth. Your lip quivered a bit and you started crying. “Oh sweetheart, I hate leaving you like this. I really wish that I could take the day off. Daddy loves you so much” Dean said wrapping you in a hug. He looked over at Chuck.

“103.2” Chuck said.

“It’s gone up” Dean said concerned which made you nervous. Chuck saw the look on your face and smiled a bit.

“That’s why your daddy called me. Don’t worry sweeite, I’m going to take care of you”

“Okay” you cried. 

“Does your throat still hurt?” Dean asked and you nodded “How about your head?” you shook your head.

“Can I look at your throat?” Chuck asked sweetly

“Okay” you grumbled.

“Pardon me?” Dean said 

“Okay” you said a little louder.

“Thank you sweetie” Chuck said. He reached into his bag and grabbed a penlight and a tongue depressor. You sat between Dean’s legs. He rubbed his hands up and down your arms to comfort you. “I’m just going to feel around your neck first, okay?” you nodded. As Chuck checked your neck, Dean would place little kisses on your head. Chuck grabbed the penlight and tongue depressor. “Okay, open for me sweetie” you did and Chuck looked at your throat.

“How is it?” Dean asked 

“Little swollen, but nothing to worry about” he said removing the tongue depressor.

“Promise?” you asked holding up your pinky. He linked pinkies with you.

“Promise” Dean squeezed your arms and kissed your head.

“Daddy has to go now” he said 

“No” you said

“I know, but I’ll be back. You need your rest. Castiel will check on you in a bit, okay? We need you to be a good girl for Dr. Shurley”

“I will” you said.

“Good girl. Daddy loves you so much. Get some rest, I’m just going to talk to Dr. Shurley” You shifted a bit so Dean could get off the bed. Chuck noticed you biting your lip.

“Do you have her pacifier?” Chuck asked Dean. 

“Yeah, right here” Dean grabbed it and brought it to your mouth. You took it and settled back down a bit and closed your eyes. Chuck turned off the lights and he and Dean went out into the hall. “Thanks for doing this” Dean said

“Anytime. I love Y/N,” Chuck smiled 

“She loves you too. Now, there’s tea on the counter and soup. Though she usually likes rice when she’s sick. Some potato chips if she wants, but she has saltines. She’ll mostly just sleep, but make sure she drinks lots of fluids. Obviously you know that, you’re a doctor”

“I am” Chuck laughed a bit.

“Make sure you’re there when she wakes up. If she’s lying on her stomach, rub her back that calms her. Do you want me to write this down for you?” Chuck shook his head.

“Dean, we’ll be fine. Promise.” Chuck reassured him.

“Good. I know, it just sucks leaving her like this.”

“I know. You want to protect her, but I’m here. I will monitor her fever, make sure she has a lot of fluids and plenty of rest.”

“Oh, when she goes to the bathroom, we wipe for her. If she's doing stuff on her own and calls me Dean, she's in her big headspace. Let her stay there, if she goes back to little, hold her and remind her it's okay. ”

“Got it. Go to work, you said Cas will be back in a bit?”

“Yeah, lunch break.”

“It’s fine Dean. Honestly” Chuck said helping him to the door. Dean finally left and Chuck sighed, he knew it was killing Dean and Castiel to be away from you like this, but he had it all under control. He walked back into Dean and Castiel’s room and saw you were lying on your stomach. He gently laid down beside and you rubbed little circles on your back. You stirred a bit, but went back to sleep.


	15. Starting to feel better

You groaned a bit and felt a hand on your back. You reached up and took your pacifier out of your mouth.

“Dr. Shurley?” you asked.

“Yeah, it’s me” he said sweetly

“Daddy get off okay?” you asked rolling over a bit.

“Yes he did.” Chuck got off the bed and walked over to you. 

“What time is it?” 

“Eleven. You slept for an hour and a bit.” He said holding up the thermometer, you placed it in your mouth. Chuck went to fill up your water glass, when he came back the thermometer beeped a bit. He took it from you and looked at it. “102.8. Going down a bit.”

“I have to pee-pee” you said quietly.

“Okay, come on sweetie” Chuck moved the blankets and you sat up a bit too fast. “Slowly. Slowly, it’s okay” Chuck helped you stand and held onto you in case you fell. He brought you to the bathroom, you held onto the sink beside the toilet and Chuck pulled down your underpants and helped you sit down.

“Thank you” you said. You reached over to grab the toilet paper and Chuck lightly grabbed your hand.

“Your daddy says I do that for you” you nodded. He grabbed some toilet paper. When you were done he helped you stand a bit and wiped you. He flushed everything down the toilet and pulled up your underpants. He helped you over and you both washed your hands. “Would you like some tea?”

“Yes please” you said. Chuck picked you up and carried you back to your room. He tucked you back in and went to grab some movies. He stood and fanned some out. “The choice is yours” he smiled and you smiled back.

“Toy Story” you said.

“Good choice” Chuck popped it in the DVD player the boys had in their room and went grabbed your pacifier. You shook your head “Come on” he cooed and you smiled and opened your mouth. “Good girl. I’m going to make you some tea” you clapped your hands. You watched the movie when all the sudden you heard.

“Hey Princess” you turned and gasped when you saw Castiel. He mocked gasped and came over to you. you paused the movie and he sat down by your feet. “How are you feeling honey?” You took your pacifier out.

“A little better” you said. Chuck walked in with your tea.

“Here you go. Careful, it’s very hot” Chuck said

“Thank you” you said yawning. Both men chuckled a bit; Chuck placed the pacifier back in your mouth. 

“Princess, would you like me to cuddle with you for a bit?” you nodded. Came around the other side of the bed and pulled you close to him. Chuck left and when he returned he had wet wash cloth. You were in the middle of the bed, so there was room for Chuck sit. He placed the washcloth on your forehead. He held you hand and rubbed his other hand up and down your arm gently. You fell asleep, comfy and calm, but missing daddy.

“Has she been good?” Castiel asked 

“Yeah. She’s been doing great” Chuck said 

“How’s the fever?”

“Going down slowly” 

“I hate leaving her like this. I just want to hold her and make her feel better” 

“Dean was having a hard time leaving too” Chuck said. “She’s so beautiful” he said about you.

“Yes she is. Our beautiful girl” Castiel agreed.

“How did you approach her with this?” 

“We watched her get stressed with writing and one day she just sat on the floor and crossed her arms saying she gave up. Rather dramatically, I might add” Castiel explained and Chuck laughed a bit. “That’s when Dean and I got this idea. She loved the idea and suggested that Dean be her daddy, but nothing sexual when she’s in her little space. Since I would be the caregiver, there would be sexual things when she’s little”

“When she’s in her big space, that’s when she and Dean have sex?” Chuck confirmed. 

“Yeah” Both boys looked at you as you moved a bit. Castiel kissed your head “Princess, I have to get back to work” you shook your head. “I know, but daddy will be home soon” you started to cry and it broke Castiel’s heart. “I know. I’m sure Dr. shurley would like some cuddles.” 

“I would” Chuck smiled. You rolled over and latched yourself to him.

“I love you so much honey. I’ll be home later on.” Castiel rubbed your back and left. Chuck took the wet wash cloth and put it on the bedside table. 

“Is there anything I can do for you?” Chuck asked. You nodded and looked up at him. “What is it?” You carefully sat up a bit and brought his hand down between your legs. He kissed your pacifier. “Sweetie, you know I’m not going to do that. I don’t have daddy and Castiel’s permission and you’re still very sick.” You nestled your head in his neck, he went to move his hand, but you held it there. “Hey” he said sternly in a watch it tone and you let him remove his hand. 

He took your temperature again and saw that it went down a bit more. You have some tea and finished the movie and fell asleep again. You felt someone kiss your forehead and you opened your eyes to see Chuck.

“Sweet girl, I think I heard the car.” You smiled a bit knowing that Dean was home.

“Baby girl” you heard Dean say

“Daddy!” you said 

“Welcome home” Chuck said.

“Have you been a good girl?” Dean asked and you looked down a little with a grin. “Sweetheart, did you want Dr. Shurley to touch your special princess parts?” Dean asked.

“Maaaybe” you said 

“I told her I couldn’t do that” Chuck said 

“That’s right. How is she?” Dean asked Chuck.

“Her fever is down a bit. Last time it was 100.6”

“Oh, good. Daddy was worried about you all day, baby girl” Dean said placing a hand on your forehead. “Have you eaten?”

“Just some crackers.” You said quietly.

“How about I make you some soup?” Chuck asked 

“Yes please” you said. Chuck patted Dean on the back and went to the kitchen. Dean sat on the bed facing you. Your looked at him. 

“Baby girl. You know when you’re sick no one is to play with your special princess parts” he said 

“I know daddy” you said.

“You know that Dr. Shurley is more like daddy.” You knew that Chuck didn’t mind playing with your special princess parts, but felt a little more comfortable in you big headspace. 

“I know, but daddy they are tingly” you whined.

“Baby girl, come here please” he opened his arms and you knew what this meant. You put your arms around his neck and your head over his shoulder your bum was in the air. “Chuck, could you come here please?” he yelled which made you jump a bit he wrapped his arms around you. ”Sorry sweetheart” he said realizing he should have called Chuck first. Chuck walked in a little concerned. “Baby girl, daddy is going to give you a light spanking for wanting Dr. Shurley to touch your special princess parts.”

“Yes daddy” you said.

“Now. What did she do?” Dean asked Chuck.

“She reached my hand between her legs and held it there” Chuck said 

“How many spankings do you think you deserve baby girl?” Dean asked 

“Five daddy” 

“Chuck?” Dean asked Chuck

“I think three, sweet girl” Chuck said.

“I agree with Chuck” Three quick little swats, not to hard came down on your butt. “Now, are your princess parts still tingly?” He helped you lay back bit.

“Yes daddy” Dean looked at Chuck who shrugged and nodded.

“Do you think you can wait until Castiel comes home?” 

“No daddy” you whined.

“Tell you what sweetie. If daddy and Castiel give me permission, while we’re waiting for the soup I can take care of that.” Chuck said and Dean nodded at you.

“Oh, please daddy?” you asked.

“Let me call Castiel. Chuck and daddy will be back.” Chuck and Dean left, they called Castiel who just laughed. Of course you would be feeling better for that. He gave Chuck his blessing and Chuck walked back into your room.

“Sweet girl, Castiel and daddy gave me permission. Would you like me too?” he asked 

“Please” you said.

“Before I do, I’m going to see if your fever went down, does that seem fair?” 

“Yes” when it beeped it said 100.2. Chuck sat with his legs spread and back against the bed. You sat between his legs and leaned back a bit. He reached around and stuck his hand in your underpants and stroked you. You gasped a bit. 

“My, my” he said feeling how wet you were. You blushed a bit and he kissed your head. “Such a good girl for me today” he rubbed your clit and you moaned. “Does that feel good sweetie?” 

“Mmm hmmm” you said. 

“Good” you moaned a little louder, it felt so good.

Later that night Castiel came home. Dean fed you more soup and Castiel stayed by your side the whole night. Chuck left and Dean was so thankful that he stayed with you while they were at work. 

“My article” you said as Dean woke you up. 

“We can work on it today if you’re up for it.” He said handing you water.

“Thank you Dean” you said. He smiled and kissed your head.

“Anytime beautiful.” Castiel walked in with Chuck.

“Chuck, thank you so much for taking care of me…in more ways than one. I know you’d prefer if I was like right now” Chuck sat on the bed with you.

“Anything for you Y/N”

“How are you feeling today?” Castiel asked 

“Well enough to write that article” you said.

“I’ll get your laptop” Dean said. You grabbed his hand and looked at all three boys.

“How’d I get so lucky?” you asked smiling at them.

“Funny, we all wonder the same thing” Dean said.


	16. A big no no

“Oh, good game” Castiel said as Dean won candyland. 

“Noooo” you whined.

“Sorry baby girl” Dean smiled

“I was cloooose” you whined. Castiel looked at the clock and saw that it was way past your nap time.

“Princess, time for a nap” Castile said.

“NO!” you yelled.

“Sweetheart” Dean said warning tone.

“I want to play again” you stamped your feet on the floor. Castiel started packing up.

“Nap time” Dean said. You took the game board and flipped it over.

“Hey” Dean said sternly. “You will apologize”

“NOOOOOO” you yelled.

“Y/N. That is not nice.” Castiel said standing up.

“Come on, time out” Dean said. He went to grab your arm and you reached up and slapped him, not hard, it was light, but something in his eyes shifted. 

“That is it young lady! You do not hit daddy, over my lap!” Castiel barked. You were exhausted from work, you missed your nap, you didn’t mean to, you never acted like this before. You burst into tears.

“Daddy, I’m sorry. I’m sorry!” you said. Dean didn’t say anything he stood there with his arms crossed. Castiel pulled you up and over to the couch. He pulled down your pants and brought you over his lap. “Please. I’m sorry.” 

“Castiel will give you twenty spankings, an hour time out after your nap. You will get an early bed time for the rest of the week and you will keep the special pacifier in your mouth at all times, unless it’s for eating.” Dean instructed.

“And no special princess parts time” Castiel said. You were sobbing now, you didn’t mean it, but you knew your deserved it. Dean left and Castiel brought his hand down hard. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Another fifteen came and you were sobbing, gasping for air, butt sore. Castiel picked you up and carried you to your room. Dean was there waiting. He put the pacifier in your mouth and Castiel laid you down on the bed, on your stomach.

“Daddy is going to put cream on and stay with you for your nap, understood?” Dean said and you nodded. Castiel left, you jumped a little when the cool lotion hit your butt. When you woke up from your nap you pointed at your crotch. “Bathroom?” You nodded. “Okay.” Dean held your hand and walked you to the bathroom. After he brought you two the stairs and set the timer on his phone “One hour” he said and you nodded. 

“What was that?!” Dean asked Castiel.

“I have no idea.”

“Was I too harsh on her?”

“Dean, she slapped you. She acted out.”

“She missed her nap” he said defending you.

“Dean, I know it was hard to do that, but you need to stay strong. As her daddy, you need to know that what you’re doing is right.” Dean nodded and looked down. Castiel kissed him. 

“Thanks” he said. 

When an hour was up Dean went over to you and picked you up. He walked around, rubbing your back. You held his face in your hands and looked him in the eyes. You could see he looked a little sad and so did you. He kissed your pacifier and you held onto him tight. 

“Baby girl, I know daddy and Cas were a bit scary, but we do not tolerate hitting in this house. I know you were tired, you missed your nap, but that upset daddy.È You started rubbing his back for comfort. He leaned down and kissed your shoulder. “Daddy is going to stick with the punishment okay?” you nodded. “I’m sure you’re mad at daddy too, but you acted out and this is the way it’s going to be. Is your bum still sore?” he asked and you nodded. “Does it still sting?” you nodded again.

He walked into the kitchen where Castiel was.

“Hey Princess. Oh, you’re bum is still a little red. I’m sorry” he said. He went to the freezer grabbed an ice pack, wrapped it on a towel and handed it to Dean.

“This is going to be cold baby girl, sorry” Dean held it to your butt. You whined a little and teared up.

“Shhh, it’s okay, honey” Castiel said stroking your hair. 

Castiel sat you down at the table and removed your pacifier gag. Dean placed the dinner in front of you. You stood up and looked at both boys.

“Yes?” Dean asked curious. 

“Daddy I’m sorry that I hit you when I didn’t want a nap. I’m sorry that I was a sore loser when I lost the game. I was grumpy and tired and I should not have done that.” Dean squeezed your hand.

“Thank you, baby girl”

“Thank you Princess. That was very brave of you.” You smiled at them and sat down and the three of you ate your dinner. The boys left for a moment and when they came back the both crouched beside you. 

“Baby girl, you still get an early bedtime, however, you do not have to wear this pacifier, okay?”

“Okay daddy. Cas. Thank you” the kissed your cheek and Castiel put your normal pacifier in. He picked you up and bounced you a bit. You smiled. 

“That was very nice of you to apologize, honey. Daddy and I really appreciate it. Was there something that happened? Did you want to tell me what’s wrong?” you shook your head. “Are you sure? Daddy and I would really like to help you.” He sat on the couch and cuddled you. You took the pacifier out of your mouth. 

“I got a little stressed. I’m sorry” you pouted.

“Oh. No, there’s no need to be sorry about that. Daddy and I need to know these things, we want to help you. We want to make sure that our beautiful girl is okay. We are here to take care of you, protect you. You are so special to us and this is a two way street. Communication is important, if something is bothering you, even if it’s something so small, we want to know. Daddy and I love you so much. So much Princess.” You both were crying now.

“I love you too.” You said he kissed you head and held you tighter.


	17. Come Back.

“Get back here” Dean laughed chasing you.

“Dean!” you screamed zig zagging away from him.

“I’m going to get you!” he said. Grabbing you and you both fell onto the couch laughing. He kissed you and you kissed him hard.

“I love you” you said stroking his cheek.

“I love you too” he said.

You had been in your big head space for a month now. You weren’t sure why and neither did the boys. You got lots of articles done and you even wrote some extra ones in case you fell back into your little space. Dean really didn’t mind, that meant that he got to be with you more. 

“You two are having fun” Castiel said 

“We sure are” Dean said.

“Come join us” you said opening your arms and Castiel sat down and you hugged him. The three of you just lay there. 

“I-I don’t know why” you said quietly and both boys looked at you. “I don’t know why I’m not little anymore. I don’t mean to. I want to, I do.” 

“Y/N, we love you no matter what. It’s okay that you’re not little.” Castiel said pulling you onto his lap.

“It’s been a month” you said 

“Yeah, but that’s okay. You’ve been big for two months before” said Dean.

“I know, but-“ you started to cry.

“Hey. Big or small, whatever you are, you’re our girl. We are so grateful for you. We are so lucky to have you in our lives” Castiel said.

“What is wrong with me?” you whispered. 

“Nothing. There is nothing wrong with you. You hear?” Dean said rubbing your back. You nodded. “Say it out loud, please” Dean said

“There’s nothing wrong with me” you said

“Don’t you ever forget that” Castiel said.

“Do you want to be little?” Dean asked

“I would” you said. “I’ve tried to stand in the corner, but…”you trailed off.

“Would you like us to try something? I have an idea” Dean said. You nodded. “Okay. Castiel is going to bring you to our room, is that okay? Or do you want to do your room?” 

“Your room” you whispered.

“Our bed is comfier” Castiel joked and you laughed a bit. Castiel lifted you up and carried you to their room, Dean followed. Castiel sat you down and Dean keeled in front of you. 

“Okay, here’s what I want to try. I want you to lie on our bed, with your eyes closed and just breathe.” Dean instructed.

“I don’t meditate” you said and both boys chuckled a bit.

“No, I know. Just do it okay?” Dean said.

“Lie back for us” Castiel said. You did and Castiel got off the bed and Dean sat at the end of the bed, not touching you. you closed your eyes.

“Listen to the sound of my voice okay? Don’t talk, just listen and breathe. I’m going to count okay? Do as I say. Breathe in one, two, three, four. Hold one two. Out one, two, three, four.” Dean said doing this slowly. “Good. Again. In one, two, three, four. Hold one two. Out one, two, three, four.” You did that three more times. You started to relax a bit. “Can you tell me what you are to us?” Dean whispered.

“Loved. Special. Beautiful. Perfect.” You said quietly. 

“Who are you to us?”

“Baby girl. Princess. Sweetheart. Honey.”

“What am I?”

“Dean” you said quietly.

“And sometimes” he whispered.

“Daddy” you said and he cracked a little smile.

“Who do I love, besides you?”

“Castiel” 

“Good. In one, two, three, four. Hold one two. Out one, two, three, four. In one, two, three, four. Hold one two. Out one, two, three, four. In one, two, three, four. Hold one two. Out one, two, three, four.” Castiel and Dean watched as you slowly drifted to sleep. They stayed there for a moment and then both got up. 

“I hope that worked” Dean said.

“Yeah. Me too.” Castiel said “It’s alright though. Whatever she chooses, it’s okay”

“Yes it is.”

Dean went back into their room and saw you sleeping. He sat on the bed and gently placed a hand on your leg and squeezed lightly. You groaned not wanting to get up. 

“Five more minutes” you said.

“Okay” Dean said. Grabbing your foot and gently giving you a foot massage. You wiggled your other foot and Dean laughed. Just then Castiel walked in. “Would you like Castiel to do the other foot?” 

“Mmm hmmm” you said. Castiel sat on the bed and grabbed your other foot and started to give it a massage.

“Does that feel good?” Castiel asked 

“Mmmmm” you moaned.

“How was your nap?” Dean asked.

“It was good” you said.

“Good” he said. He and Castiel stopped and stood up.

“I’m going to make some tea” Castiel said. “Would you like some?” 

“Yes, but…” you trailed off, opening your eyes and sitting up.

“But what?” Dean asked pulling you close.

“Tea is for big girls” you said snuggling into him.

“Princess?” Castiel asked with a little smile.

“Hi” you smiled. 

“Baby girl” Dean kissed you.

“Hi daddy”

“Honey, daddy and I can make an exception, can’t we?” Castiel smiled at Dean.

“Yeah, if our baby girl wants tea. She’s getting tea” Dean said holding your face in his hands.

“Thank you” you smiled.

“Daddy will get you change, okay?” Castiel smiled.

“Okay Cas!” you said. Castiel kissed you and went. To make some tea.

“Sweetheart, come on” Dean said picking you up and getting you changed.


	18. While daddy is gone

“Daddy needs you to be a very good girl for Castiel. Can you do that for me?” Dean asked kissing you and holding your face in his hands.

“I will be very good” you said. It had been a few weeks since you lost your little self, but you were back and stronger than ever. Dean kissed you and Castiel and left.

“So, Princess. What would you like to do?” Castiel asked you.

“Hold me?” you asked and he picked you up, knowing you missed Dean. He sat on the couch and you rested your head on his shoulder. He ran a finger up your panties and you shuddered.

“My special princess parts are tingly” you said 

“I can see that” 

“I will be a very good girl. I told daddy I would be. Honest.” You said looking up at him, wide eyed.

“Yeah? You promise to do what I ask if I take care of your princess parts”

“Uh huh. Please”

“Okay.” Castiel picked you up and put your pacifier in your mouth. He carried you to your room and placed you on your bed. You spread your legs and he saw the little wet patch on your underpants. “Princess, you are so wet for me. “ You giggled a bit as Castiel pulled down your underpants. He ran a finger up and down you and you moaned a little. You took the pacifier out of your mouth.

“Castiel, I want to taste” you said.

“What’s that princess?” 

“I want to taste myself, is that okay?” he slid a finger in you and you shivered a bit.

“Let me get you a little more wet, okay?” 

“Mmm hmm” he slid another finger in you and you put the pacifier back in your mouth. You shut your eyes and let Castiel work you a little more. 

“Princess, how about we send some photos to daddy?” you nodded, eyes still closed . “Okay.” Castiel grabbed his phone and took a picture of you with your eyes closed, pacifier in your mouth and his fingers in you. “Does that feel good honey?”

“Mmmm hmmm” you moaned. Castiel put his phone down and pulled his fingers out. “mmmmm” you whined.

“Princess, you’re wet enough now. May I see your pacifier?” he asked you took it out and handed it to him. He sslid your pacifier in your vagina and you bucked your hips. “Just another second.” He patted your pacifier and you moaned. “Daddy is going to like this” He took his phone and took a picture like that.

“I’m being a very good girl” you moaned.

“Yes you are honey. I’m just going to get a close up of your pacifier in you okay?”

“Do you think daddy will like?” you asked as he took a picture.

“I think daddy will love. Princess, can I take a video for daddy? I’m sure he would love to see me put your paci back in your mouth.”

“Okay Cas” you said. Castiel put the phone on video.

“Okay, daddy, this is for you. Your baby girl wanted to taste herself. Open your mouth honey.” You did and Castiel took the pacifier out of your vagina and placed it in your mouth. You sucked on your pacifier tasting yourself. 

“Mmmmmmmmmm” smiled. 

“Oh, I think she likes it. Do you like it Princess?” you nodded. Castiel turned the camera to face him. “Alright, I’m going to take care of our little girl now” he winked and turned off the video. “Where was I?” he rubbed your vagina a bit and slid two fingers in you. 

“Oooooooh” you whined.

“There’s my good girl. So good for me. Daddy is going to love that video and the photos.”

“Mmmmmmm” you said you clenched around his fingers and he pulled out. You whined. 

“Hold on Princess” you heard him unzip his pants. He lined himself up and slid into you. He let you adjust for a moment and then slowly started to move.

After Castiel picked you up and brought you both to the bathroom. He drew a nice bath.

“Are you going to join?” you smiled 

“Yes I am, princess” he lifted you into the bath and got in behind you. He grabbed a wash cloth and started to wash your back. He would kiss your shoulder from time to time and you giggled. “Face me, honey” you turned. He started to wash your front and under your arms. He reached between your legs and washed there. 

“I do you” you said grabbing another washcloth. Castiel turned is back to you and you started to wash his back, leaving little kisses on his shoulder.

“Thank you. This is very nice” he said

“Turn!” and he did you washed his chest and he gently took the cloth from you.

“I can do my special parts. Okay?”

“Okay.” 

Castiel picked you up and dried you off. He brought you to his room and grabbed a t-shirt that belonged to Dean. He handed it to you and you put it on while he put on his pajama bottoms. 

“Underpants?’ you said.

“Yes, I’ll be right back.” Castiel kissed you and went to your room. When he returned he had a hairbrush, an elastic and your underpants. He helped you into them and then brushed your hair and braided it for bed. You snuggled into him and he sent the photos and video off to Dean.

“I look pretty” you said to the close up of your vagina with the pacifier in it.

“Yes, very pretty. Goodnight princess, I love you so much” he put the hone down and turned off the lights. 

The next morning you waited by the door for Dean. When he walked through you ran up to him and he picked you up. 

“Did you like the photos daddy?” you asked 

“Oh baby girl, they were the most beautiful things I have ever seen” he said kissing you and holding you close. 

“I missed you so much daddy”

“Daddy was only gone for a night” Dean chuckled.

“It felt like forever” you hugged him tighter. 

“I’m back now, sweetheart” 

“Wow, that video” Dean said to Castiel that night.

“You like?” he smirked. Dean kissed him

“Holy shit, it was amazing” 

“She wanted to know what she tasted like, I figured that was the best way” 

“Did you tell her?” Dean asked Castiel

“I did not.” He said 

“Hey, we’ll be gone for a weekend, Chuck is going to look after her. She’ll be fine.” Dean was trying to reassure himself more than anything. Castiel kissed him and they went to bed.


	19. Outburst.

Dean and held you as you cried and Castiel rubbed soothing circles on your back. They hated that they had to go away for the weekend, but you couldn’t go with them this time. They hated that they had to leave you, when you got back into your little. 

“Dr. Shurley is going to take good care of you.” Castiel said.

“He’s done it before. Baby girl, we are so sorry we can’t bring you” Dean said rocking you back and forth. Castiel gabbed a Kleenex and you blew your nose.

“P-please do-don-don’t go” you cried. Dean and Castiel started to tear up a bit. 

“Shhhh. Honey. It’s okay. I know, I know, it’s no fun when we have to leave. We love you so much.” Castiel said 

“Sweetheart, we will call you every morning and every night.” Dean added. 

“Daddy, please!” you clung to Dean tighter. Dean looked at Castiel who looked just as worried as Dean. They had to go, they couldn’t turn this down. They knew you were going to have a difficult time adjusting to them going, but they didn’t know it was going to be this hard.

“Baby girl, I’m so sorry” Dean started to cry. That night the boys let you sleep with them in their bed. They wanted to hold you as close as possible. In the morning Castiel put your pacifier in your mouth and carried you around. When the doorbell rang he went to get it.

“Princess, look. It’s Dr. Shurley.” 

“Hey sweet girl” he said in a soothing tone. Dean had called him and told him that you were having a hard time. Dean walked out with their bags

“Honey, I’m going to put you down now.” You nodded and Castiel put you down.

“Okay, baby girl. We will be back in three days.” You started to tear up a bit and Dean pulled you close. “Sweetheart, Dr. Shurley has permission to do whatever you want okay?” you nodded. 

“Princess, be good for Dr. Shurley” Castiel kissed you. 

“We will call you tonight” Dean told Chuck who nodded. The boys left and Chuck picked you up. 

“Come on sweet girl, why don’t I make you something to eat?” you shook your head. “I know you're sad that daddy and Cas are gone, but I need you to eat” you shook your head again. “Okay. Maybe a little later” He grabbed his bag and brought you to the living room. He placed you on the couch and you took your pacifier out.

“My heart is sad” you pouted. Chuck pouted and crouched down.

“It is? Can I have a listen?” he asked.

“Okay” you said looking down. 

“Okay” Chuck reached into his bag and pulled out his stethoscope. He sat on the couch, placed the buds in his ear and listened to your heart. You rested your head on his shoulder. “It does sound a little sad” he said putting the stethoscope around his neck “Lay back for me” you did and he lifted your shirt and blew a raspberry on your stomach and you couldn’t help but giggle. He did it again and you laughed.

“Tickle! Tickle!” you said he started tickling you and you laughed and laughed. He pulled you up and held your face in his hands and kissed you. 

“I love you sweet girl” he said 

“I love you too” you said. You got off the couch and grabbed your blanket that was on the chair and started running around. Chuck laughed a bit and grabbed your arm and pulled you onto his lap. 

“I’m going to have another listen, okay?” you nodded. He put his stethoscope back on and listened to your heart. “Much better” he smiled and so did you.

“Food?” you asked.

“Yes, I can make you food. How about you play for a bit?” he said and you got up off his lap and gabbed your coloring books and crayons. 

“I watch a movie?” you looked up at him as he put his stethoscope away.

“How about after lunch?” he said and you nodded, bitting your lip. He picked up your pacifier and held it up to your mouth. You took it and brought your coloring stuff to the table. 

After lunch you ran to the living room and started to go through the movies you had.

“Nap time” he said said.

“You said I could watch a movie” you looked up at him with the puppy dog look.

“Yes I did, but you need a nap first.”

“Noooo” you whined.

“I think that answer suggests you do” he said.

“I don’t want one!” you shouted.

“In door voice” he said stern.

“NOOOOOOOO!” you screamed.

“Y/N.” Chuck said in a warning tone

“YOU SAID!” you threw the movie at him and Chuck crossed his arms.

“Y/N. I will give you to the count of three to stand up. One. Two.”

“NO!”

“Three” he said stern. “Come on. Nap time”

“I want to watch a movie” you whined.

“I’m sorry, but that is no longer an option.” 

“WHY?” you whined.

“You know why. Now, clean up this mess and I will put you down for a nap”

“Don’t wanna!” you said.

“I will not ask again, little girl” you looked up at him and he stood there arms still crossed. You started to clean up the mess you made with the videos. 

When you were done, Chuck bent down and picked you up. He brought you to your room and put you in bed. “You will have an hour nap.”

“I going to get punished?” you asked 

“Yes you are sweet girl” Chuck tucked you in and kissed you. He placed the pacifier in your mouth and stroked your hair until you fell asleep. While you slept, Chuck thought about what to do as a punishment. He watched as you slept, you looked so peaceful, so calm. He knew how much you missed Dean and Castiel, which explained your little outburst, but still, you were going to get punished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, to think of a punishment with Dr. Shurley.


	20. Honeybee

You groaned a little and opened your eyes to see Chuck still sitting there.

“Dr. Shurley” you pouted 

“Yes sweetie” he said stroking your hair.

“I’m sorry I was a bad girl” He kissed you and pulled you close to him. 

“I know you miss your daddy and Castiel” you nodded. “Now, I’ve thought of a punishment and I’m going to tape it for your daddy and Cas.”

“WHAT?!” you shrieked.

“Sweetie, they need to know about this. I know that they left me in charge, I’m going to record it and send it to them. ”

“Okay” you said. He hugged you tighter and then got up and placed his phone on your bedside table and hit record.

“Now, would you like to explain to daddy and Castiel what happened?” he asked as you as he sat on the bed.

“Dr. Shurley said it was time for a nap, but I wouldn’t listen.” You explained. 

“What happened?” he asked.

“I yelled at him and used my outdoor voice.”

“And?”

“When I wasn’t allowed to watch a movie I threw one at Dr. Shurley” you looked down.

“Thank you sweet girl. Underpants off and over my knee.” He instructed. You did as you were told. “Can you count for me, sweetie?” he asked 

“Yes, Dr. Shurley” SMACK. “one” you said. SMACK “two” SMACK “three” 

“Good girl, you’re doing so good” he said. SMACK! This one came down harder.

“AH! Four” you yelped. SMACK! “Five” SMACK! “SIX” you yelled. Chuck started to rub your butt a little. 

“Are you okay?” he asked sweetly.

“Ye-yes, Dr. Shurley” you said.

“No more okay?”

“Thank you”. He gently lifted you and laid you down on your stomach. He turned off the video and grabbed the cream. He gently rubbed it on your bum.

“You’re going to get an early bedtime as well.” you nodded. “And, no underwear.” You couldn’t help but smirk a little at that. You knew Chuck was secretly kinky. 

“Okay.” You said quietly. 

“You were so good for me. I love you so much.” He rubbed a hand up and down your back.

“I have to pee-pee” you said and he helped you stand up and held your hand to the bathroom. You sat down and grabbed his hand, bringing it to your mouth and kissing his palm. He cupped your cheek and stroked it a bit. “I love you too” you said with a smile. He wiped you and you both washed your hands. 

“Now, I was going to suggest we go for a little walk, but you’re not wearing an underpants as a punishment.” 

“Oh!” you ran off to your room and he followed you. You opened your cupboard and pulled out a dress that went just below your knees.

“That’s very pretty” he said 

“It covers me. I would like to take a walk, please.” You said smiling a little.

“Arms up" he said and you placed the dress on your bed and lifted your arms. He pulled your t-shirt off and put the dress on you. He held your hands and kissed your neck. You rested your head on his chest. “You are a very good girl, you are so beautiful. Your daddy and Castiel are so in love with you. I’m so in love with you. You make the world a better place. Thank you for being an amazing girl.” He whispered in your ear. 

He kissed you head and neck again. You hugged him tight, your arms wrapping around under his arms and holding onto his shoulders. Head still on his chest, he rested his head on top of yours and held your waist. You two stayed liked that for a few minutes. You felt him lift his head and you looked up into the beautiful blue eyed man.

“May I kiss you?” you asked quietly. He nodded and you kissed him, it wasn’t out of passion or longing. It was a simple kiss. You wanted to say ‘thank you for being everything to me. Thank you for being understanding when my daddy and Castiel approached you with this. Thank you for not judging us.’ But all you could do was just kiss him. 

You held his hand as he brought you to the kitchen and filled up a water bottle and grabbed some snacks in case you got hungry. When you got to the stairs he grabbed your red converse and you put them on. 

“Would you like me to tie those for you?” he asked 

“Yes please” you said and he tied them. He held your hand and you two went for a walk. The breeze felt nice between your exposed special princess parts. There was a small forest near where you lived and you knew it very well. When you were getting a little tired he put the backpack down and pulled out a blanket. Chuck laid it down on the ground and you smiled at him and he smiled back. He sat down and so did you. You rested your head in his lap and he stroked your hair.

“Are you hungry?” he asked 

“No” you said sitting up. 

“Thirsty?” and you nodded. He handed you a water. “Careful, it’s a bit girl one” and you smiled. You carefully drank the water and went back to resting on his lap. “It’s so nice out here” he said

“Yeah. Daddy, Castiel and I sometimes come and look at the stars.”

“That sounds very nice” 

“Mmm hmm” you bit your lower lip and he reached into his bag and pulled out a pacifier. You both knew that no one really came here and if they did you could quickly hide the pacifier.

“Open” he cooed and you did. You closed your eyes, thinking about Castiel sticking it in your princess parts. Chuck ran a hand up and down your waist. You rolled on your back and looked up at him. You tapped your pacifier and then pointed down. “Yes. Your daddy actually sent that to me. It was perfect.” 

You smiled and he rested a hand on your stomach and stroked your head with the other one. You placed your one hand on top of his hand that was on your stomach and ran your other hand up and down his arm. You looked at him as he looked off into the distance. He looked down at you and smiled. You reached up and cupped his cheek. 

When you got back to the house, Chuck changed you back into a t-shirt and you helped him make dinner. Well, it was tater tots, chicken fingers and mozzarella sticks. Chuck laughed a bit as he was putting the food on your plate.

“Tomorrow, I’m going to make you a good breakfast”

“This is good” you said.

“Healthier” he corrected himself and you giggled a bit. Later that night you just laid on the couch as Chuck read to himself. You had brushed your teeth already and were waiting to go for your early bedtime.

“Dr. Shurley. It is 7:30” you said.

“Your early bedtime. Thank you for being such a good girl” he picked you up and carried you to your room. He tucked you in and turned on your night light. 

“Can you sing me that song you wrote?” He smiled and sat on your bed. 

“You woke up, even with the nightlight on, you’re seeing shadows in the break of dawn.You called out, deep inside a dream of my own, it was a nightmare I was all alone” you loved this song. He wrote it for you the first time he looked after you over night. It was the first time Dean and Castiel left you and you were so worried. He sang as your eyes fluttered shut. He finished the song even though you were fast asleep and he quietly left your room.


	21. Taken care of

Chuck walked into your room and you were still asleep, pacifier in your mouth, cuddling your blanket. He smiled and sat down on the bed, rubbing a hand on your back. 

“Morning sleepy head” he whispered. You groaned and slowly opened your eyes. You’d forgotten that you weren’t wearing any underwear. You felt that you were wet and you started to blush a little. “What is it, sweet girl” he asked stroking your cheek. You took out your pacifier.

“Dr. Shurley?” you looked down a little embarrassed. 

“Yeah sweetie” he looked at you a little worried.

“My special princess parts are wet” he smiled a little bit.

“Oh.”

“I’m not allowed to touch”

“No, you’re not.” 

“Mmmmmm” you whined and pouted. You knew that as part of your punishment, you weren’t wearing underwear, so sitting was going to be a bit of a challenge today. Chuck went and grabbed some baby wipes.

“I’m going to wipe you okay?” he said pulling back the blankets and you shivered at the thought of the cold wipes on you. 

“Yes Dr. shurley” you said. 

“Can you lift your right leg for me?” you did exposing your wet princess parts to him. He took a baby wipe and carefully wiped you. 

“Mmmmmmm” you whined.

“I know, I’m sorry sweet girl. You are just so wet.” You started to cry a bit and Chuck looked up at you with his puppy dog look. He grabbed your hand and squeezed it. He threw the baby wipe away and covered you up again. He took your pacifier and placed it in your mouth, kissing your forehead. “You just stay here okay. I’m going to make you some breakfast.” You grabbed his hand and shook your head. He stroked your hair a few times and your eyes fluttered shut. He squeezed your and you squeezed back. “How about I get a towel and you can sit on that and watch me make breakfast. You nodded in agreement and he helped you out of bed.

He placed a towel on the floor by the door to the kitchen. You sat down and crossed your legs, letting the air hit your special princess parts. You had your blanket and Mr. Snuggles. You hugged him and looked up as Chuck made you breakfast. He filled up your sippy cup with water and handed it to you.

“There you go sweet girl” you smiled, pacifier in your mouth.

He grabbed some grapes, raspberries and clementines. He went to the fridge and grabbed some yogurt and put some in a bowl. He put the fruit in separate bowls and put them on a tray. He carefully brought them over and put the tray on the table. You stood up with Mr. Snuggles and your water. He folded the towel a few times and placed it on the chair. You sat down and he took the pacifier out of your mouth.

“Yummy!” you said eating a raspberry. 

“I had to make up for that dinner we had last night” you giggled and he grabbed a clementine and ate it. His phone rang and he put it on speaker. “You’re on speaker. We’re eating breakfast” 

“Hey baby girl” Dean said.

“DADDY!” you said excitedly. 

“How are you?” he asked 

“I’m good. How are you and Cas?” you asked 

“We’re good, princess” Castiel said 

“Sweetheart, Dr. Shurley sent us that video.” Dean said sternly.

“Daddy, I was a bad girl. I’m sorry” you said.

“She got an early bedtime last night and she will have one tonight too.” Chuck explained.

“Very good” Castiel said.

“Daddy, Cas. Dr. Shurely isn’t letting me wear any underwear either” you pouted.

“He’s not?” Castiel said and even though you couldn’t see them you knew both of them were smirking.

“My, who knew Dr. Shurley was good at punishments” Dean said.

“Unfortunately, she woke up very wet” Chuck said. 

“Honey, we’re sorry that Dr. Shurley had to punish you. However, we needed you to be a good girl for him, so when we get back tomorrow, Daddy and I are going to give you ten spankings each.” Castiel explained and your eyes widened, but you didn’t say anything.

“Does that sound fair, baby girl?” Dean asked.

“Yes daddy” you said. 

“Alright, we’re going to talk to Dr. Shurley now. We love you so much Princess” Castiel said.

“I love you too” you said.

“We’ll call you tonight” Dean said. Chuck took the phone off speaker and walked into the other room, but still kept an eye on you. You saw him nod and smile a bit. He came back to the table and the two of you finished breakfast. You wanted to watch a video, but Chuck told you no. You pouted, but understood.

“What did daddy say?” you asked.

“He told me how to put you down for a nap today” he smiled placing a hand on your cheek. 

When it was nap time Chuck held your hand to your room.

“Are your special princess parts still wet?” he asked 

“Yes.” You said “Very” 

“Daddy and Castiel told me what to do if they were still wet. Would you like me to do something about it?” 

“Please.” You said.

“Okay. Lie down on your bed, legs spread” you did. He reached over and grabbed your pacifier and placed it in your mouth. He then went and opened another drawer and grabbed another pacifier you had. He walked over and sat cross legged on your bed. You put your legs over him and looked at him. “I want you to close your eyes okay? This is to help you sleep.” You nodded, though you weren’t sure how you were going to sleep. 

Chuck ran the pacifier up your slit and you moaned. He placed it inside of you and lightly ran his fingertips down your legs. You whined and wanted more, thought you felt this calming. He tapped the pacifier and you whined. He gently pulled it out and placed it back in. 

“Hmmmm” you whined.

“Shhh. Rest sweet girl” he said calmly. He moved the pacifier in and out of you and watched you as your breathing started to slow and relax. He left the pacifier in you and ran his fingertips up and down your thigh and you slowly drifted off to sleep. 

When you woke up, you saw that Chuck was still there, his hands resting on your stomach. He reached down and tapped the pacifier and you smirked under your pacifier. He pulled it out and looked at your special princess parts. 

“Not very wet anymore, good girl.” He said You sat up and reached your arms forward. He pulled your forward onto his lap, cradling your head. You wrapped your arms around your neck and closed your eyes. You loved when he would just hold you. It reminded you of how daddy or Castiel would. You were sad that he would have to leave tomorrow.


	22. Daddy and Castiel come home

The next morning Chuck woke you up. Your eyes fluttered open and you saw him smile sweetly at you. 

“Sweet girl, how are your special princess parts?” 

“Not wet” you said smirking a bit.

“Are you sure?” you shrugged. 

“I’m going to look, okay?” 

“Okay, Dr. Shurley.” He moved the sheet and lifted your leg.

“I’m just going to check” Chuck reached out and touched your special princess parts. “Okay, not that wet, good girl. You’re so good for me. Now, you’re a little wet, so I’m going to wipe you.”

“Yes, Dr. Shurley” you watched the amazing blue eyed man in awe. He was an amazing addition to your relationship with Dean and Castiel. He gently wiped you a few times and threw it away. He grabbed your pacifier and placed it in your mouth. He picked you up, wrapping your legs around his waist. You looked up at him with tears in your eyes. 

“Oh, sweet girl.” He said soothingly. He kissed your pacifier and wiped away your tears. “I love you so much” you rested your head on his shoulder and He cradled it, slowly swaying back and forth. “I’ve got you, you’re okay. We’re okay. You’ve been such a good girl for me, taking your punishments so well. Your daddy and Cas are very excited to come home today. I’ve loved spending this weekend with you. You’re my special girl” 

You clung to him tighter. He sat on the couch and just held you. He looked down at you and smiled a bit, you had fallen asleep again. He heard the door open and close and he carefully stood up, trying not to wake you and went to the door. Dean smiled at him and placed a hand on your back.

“Baby girl” Dean cooed and he reached over and took out your pacifier.

“Sweetie, looks who’s home?” Chuck said kissing your shoulder. You looked up and the biggest smile spread across your face when you saw Dean.

“Daddy!” you said and you reached over. Chuck passed you to Dean who held you tight.

“Oh sweetheart, I really missed you.”

“I missed you too” Casteil waslked in and kissed you.

“Princes! It is so good to see you”

“Cas!” you smiled.

“Baby girl, would you like Dr. Shurley to stay the rest of the day?” Dean asked 

“Please” you said looking at Chuck.

“Sweet girl, I would love nothing more” he said cupping your cheek.

“Have you been good for Dr. Shurley, honey? No more outbursts?” Castiel asked you.

“I have been a very good girl” Dean put you down.

“She has. The best” Chuck said placing his hands on your shoulders.

“Princess, do you remembered what we told you?” Castiel asked.

“Yes. I get a spanking from you and daddy.”

“That’s right” Dean took your hand and led you to the couch. “Over my knee sweetheart” You laid across him, Chuck sat down on the couch by your head and stroked your hair. 

Ten sharp smacks came to you and you started to didn’t make a noise. Dean rubbed your back and you sat up a bit for Castiel to sit down. Once again you laid across him and Chuck stroked your hair. Castiel’s spankings were firm, but gentle. Castiel rubbed your butt when he was done and Dean handed him he cream.

“Thank you, Princess. You were very good for us. We were not happy to hear about your behavior with Dr. Shurley, but we’re hoping you have learned your lesson” Castiel said rubbing the cream on your bum. 

“I did. I did. Dr. Shurley, knows that I’m sorry. Don’t you?” you looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

“Of course I do. Yes, you’ve been so good for me. Maybe, if your daddy and Cas are okay with it, I can grab you some underwear.” Dean and Castiel looked at each other and smiled, nodding.

“Yeah, baby girl. This punishment is over. You can put underpants on. “ Chuck stood up and Dean took his placing massaging you neck as you still laid across Castiel’s lap, his hand rubbing up and down you back.

“Daddy is so proud of you. Baby girl, I know you hate when Cas and I have to leave.”

“I do, daddy” you pouted.

Chuck came back and Castiel helped you up and you stepped into your underpants. He pulled them up and kissed you. 

“I love you so much sweet girl” Chuck said.

“Up!” you said reaching your arms up. Chuck lifted you and you rested your head on your shoulder and bit your lower lip. Castiel picked up your pacifier and placed it in your mouth.

“Daddy is going to make some lunch now. Then you will have a nap. Understood?” Dean said and you nodded. Castiel and Chuck followed Dean into the kitchen. Chuck kissed your neck and you smiled at him.   
“Princess, you like having him here, don’t you?” Castiel asked and you nodded.

“We love how happy he makes you, sweetheart. We love seeing you so happy.” You reached out your arms and made grabbing motions and then tapped your pacifier at Dean. He laughed and held your face in his hands and kissed your pacifier and then forehead. “You are so perfect” he said.

Castiel helped Dean make the grilled cheeses while Chuck just held you. He occasionally lightly nibble at your neck and you giggled. Castiel looked up at Dean who was smiling. He leaned over and kissed him. They loved seeing Chuck with you. Even in your big headspace, they loved the bond that you and Chuck had. It’s was something special and almost untouchable. You were so lucky to have three incredible men in your life. Who cared about your well being, your health and loved you no matter what.

After your lunch Castiel picked you up and carried you to your room to put you down for your nap. Chuck helped Dean clean up. Dean gave Chuck the biggest embrace, he had ever given him. 

“Thank you. Thank you so much for being there for us, for accepting our lifestyle. For taking care of our little girl. You have no idea how grateful we are to have you in our lives.” Dean started to tear up.

“Dean, I would do anything for that girl. Anything for you guys. Thank you for trusting me, for allowing me into this beautiful life that you have.”

“I love how happy you make her. You two have something so special”

“You are her daddy, she loves you with all her heart. Castiel, she loves him with all her heart. I’m just glad there was room for one more.” Chuck smiled at Dean. Castiel walked in.

“She’s asleep.” Castiel said 

“Good.”

“Chuck, that no underpants punishment. Wow” Castiel smirked.

“Yeah, I didn’t know you had it in you” Dean chuckled.

“Honestly, neither did I. I said it and almost wanted to take it back, but she was up for it.” Chuck laughed.

“Did you put her down for the nap like we suggested?” Dean asked 

“Yeah. I wanted her to relax and not get off from it. That was not my purpose. I know she gets a little riled up sometimes and she needed to learn how to slow her breathing and focus on that and sleep.” Both boys nodded.

“Sometimes I wonder what’s going on inside that beautiful head of hers” Castiel said a little concerned. 

“Me too.” Dean said 

“God, she was worried about disappointing Dean. That broke my heart.” Castiel grabbed a beer for them.

“We will keep reminding her over and over again. She is perfect, she is loved, she is so incredibly important to us. She could never disappoint us. We love her so much, I just want to be able to protect her.” Castiel hugged Dean.


	23. Never. You hear me?

You sat curled up on the couch holding your favorite blanket, pacifier in your mouth and frozen was on. You rested your head on the pillow and Castiel walked in and saw how sad you looked. When Chuck left it hit you harder than you expected. You knew that they could call him and he would be right over. He lived close to you guys and you were so happy to have your daddy and Castiel back, but you missed him so much. Castiel walked over to you and crouched down by your head. He noticed that you were crying.

“Hey Princess” he said sadly. The boys hated seeing you like this. You looked at him and then you looked away. “I’m going to pause the movie, is that okay?” you nodded. He paused the movie and stood up reaching out his arms. You lifted yours and he picked you up, cradling your head and holding you close. You started to cry.

“That’s it, you just cry. We know how much you miss Dr. Shurley. It’s okay. Shhhhhh.” Dean walked in and saw you. He walked up to you and held your face in his hands, wiping away your tears. He kissed your forehead and then rested his against yours.

“Baby girl, I just took out your jammies from the dryer, they’re all nice and warm. I have them here, would you like to put the on?” Dean asked. You nodded. Castiel put you down and took odd your t-shirt and put on the warmer t-shirt. Dean helped you into a pair of pants. Castiel picked you up again and sat on the couch, rubbing a hand on your back. Dean was sitting beside him and rested his forehead against yours again, cupping your one cheek. 

“Honey. Daddy and I are so sorry that you are sad. You be sad for as long as you need.” Castiel said. 

“My I take out your pacifier for a minute?” Dean asked and you nodded. He removed your pacifier from you and kissed your lips, gently. “Daddy loves you so much. So much, sweetheart” he kissed you again and placed the pacifier back in your mouth. Castiel kissed the top of your head.

“Princess, I love you so much. You are so special to us and to Dr. Shurley.” Castiel kissed the top of your head again. Castiel carried you to your room and he and Dean held you while you fell asleep.

“I don’t know what to do” Dean said concerned.

“We-we could always ask Chuck to move in with us” Castiel suggested.

“Do you think he would?” 

“You saw them this weekend. He loves her so much, it killed him having to leave us. He is so open to this. Plus, it wouldn’t hurt having a doctor live with us” Dean laughed a bit.

“That is true”

“Dean, look at our beautiful girl. I’ve never seen her this upset before. I’m not sure it’s just Chuck leaving.”

“We have to talk to her” Dean agreed.

When you woke up from your nap you saw that there was tea waiting for you. Dean helped you to the bathroom and when you guys returned you sat against his chest and Castiel facing you two.

“Baby girl, Castiel and I need to talk to” Dean said

“Am I in trouble?” you asked and Castiel ran his hands up your legs for comfort and Dean kissed your neck.

“No sweetheart. You’re not in trouble.”

“You do have us worried though.” Castiel said looking at you with almost pleading eyes. “Honey, we know that you work very hard in your big space. Sometimes you over work and you get a little quiet and distant. Which is perfectly normal and that is okay. But daddy and I would really like to know what’s going on in that beautiful head of yours” 

“I’m scared” you whispered.

“Of what sweetheart” Dean said concerned.

“I’m scared tha-that you are going to get bored of me or you won’t want me or want me to be little anymore.” You looked down and Dean pulled you closer to him. Castiel brought your legs over his crossed legs so he could be closer to you. 

“Baby girl, when we approached you with this, we were so happy that you were wanting to do this. We want to help you, we want to be there for you. We always want you to be little. You never have to worry about us wanting to stop. We never want this to stop.” 

“Daddy is right. We would never get bored of you. You make our lives so much better. You bring us such joy in or out of your little space. We are so thankful for you, for your patience with us when we were starting out.”

“Do you still trust us? Is it something we did? Because if there is something we did, you need to let us know.” You shook your head.

“Daddy, you did nothing. Honest.” You grabbed Castiel’s hands. “I trust you with my life, with my heart” 

“We are so thankful for that. Honey, you are so important to us and I’ve said it before, but we want to protect you. We are here to be your protectors, to make sure no harm comes your way. That whatever you are feeling, you can come to us. We built this environment so you don’t have to worry. This is a safe space. A safe place.” Castiel was crying now.

“Is there something else, sweetheart?” you looked down a little, you weren’t sure how to tell them this. 

“Daddy, Castiel, I love you with my whole heart.” Dean kissed the top of your head. “Daddy? Castiel?” you started to cry.

“What is it?” Castiel asked worriedly.

“I don’t want you to be mad at me. I don’t want you to hate me.” You said quietly.

“We could never hate you. We won’t be mad”

“I-I-uh” you squeezed your eyes shut. 

“Princess?” Castiel asked.

“I am” Dean noticed your hands go into fists. He grabbed your hands and held them tight to let you know it was okay. “I am in love with Dr. Shurley” you said. 

“Oh!” Castiel said. The boys knew you loved him, but they figured if you struggled this much, it was a different kind of love. They knew you were in love with them, and they had no problem welcoming Chuck. That already have in a way.

“Baby girl. Baby girl, we figured you did.” Dean said sweetly.

“Please don’t hate me” you cried. Castiel pulled you off of Dean’s lap and onto his.

“We would never hate you for that. What you two have is so special, so magical. Princess, we are so happy that you are in love with him.”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry” you sobbed and sobbed. Dean started crying.

“Shhhhh. Shhhh. Sweetheart. You don’t have to be sorry.” Dean rubbed your back and Castiel held you close.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” You continued.

“Baby girl, you listen to me. You do not have to be sorry about being in love with Dr. Shurley. Sweetheart, we’ve spoken to him, we noticed how much you two get a long and that makes Daddy and Castiel so happy. Please. Please, understand that this is a good thing. This is the best news you could tell us.” The boys held you while you cried and they calmed you down. You asked to be alone and they were hesitant, but you let them know it was to get back into your big space.

When you walked out of the bedroom an hour later you saw Dean standing there.

“Dean” you said looking down and held your face in his hands and kissed you harder than he ever had.

“Don’t you dare think that we would hate you for loving Chuck.”

“I don’t want to be a disappointment”

“Never. You hear me?” you nodded. 

“Thank you.” He pulled you close and held you.


	24. A day out

Castiel was in the kitchen making coffee when you came running in and hugging him. He looked down and smiled at you.

“Hi Princess. Do you want to wake up daddy?” 

“Kay!” you ran off to their room and he laughed a little. 

You opened the door and tiptoed in. Dean was awake, but had his eyes were closed. You giggled a little crawled into up to him and Dean rolled over onto his back. You climbed up on top of him and he wrapped his arms around you.

“Good morning daddy” you kissed his shoulder and rested your head.

“Good morning sweetheart.”

“Daddy? Can we go to the park?”

“The park! Of course” Castiel walked into the room with coffee. 

“CAS! We going to the park” you said sitting up. 

“We are!?” he smiled at Dean.

“Mmmm hmmm. “ you drummed on Dean’s chest. Dean grabbed your hands and kissed them.

“Well, I better get you dressed and daddy better get showered and dressed.” Castiel picked you up and you giggled. Dean stood up and kissed you and then Castiel. Castiel brought you to your room and put you down, you ran to the closet and pulled out a dress. 

“Cas, this one!” 

“Oh, that’s very pretty.” Castiel took the dress from you and put it down. He lifted your arms and pulled off your t-shirt. He grabbed a fresh pair of underpants. He pulled yours down and you stepped out.

“Daddy is having a shower.” You said swaying side to side. 

“Yes he is” Castiel said holding onto your hips and pulling you close. He knelt down and tapped your leg. “Lift please” you looked down and saw that he was holding your underwear ready for you to step in. 

“Mmmmm” you pouted as you lifted your leg and stepped into the underpants. He pulled them up and patted your bum. You went to the bed and lay down on your side, back towards him. 

“Oh. Do I need to tell daddy that you’re pouting?” 

“Hmph” 

“Princess” he cooed. He sat behind you and ran a finger up your panties and you gasped. “Daddy is not going to be that long.” He ran a finger up you again and you shivered.  
“Pleeeeeease” you begged.

“Baby girl?” Dean said from the door.

“Yes daddy?” you rolled over.

“If you want to go to the park, you better put your shorts on. Castiel isn’t going to be playing your princess parts”

“Okay, daddy” you said quietly grabbing your shorts and handing them to Castiel. He helped you into them and picked you up.

“Good girl” Dean said. 

You got out of the car and Dean held your hand. You looked up at him and he smiled. Castiel put his hands on your shoulders. You let go on Dean’s hand and started running for the swings.

“Ah. Ah. Ah.” Castiel said and you stopped. Dean walked up to you and held your hand tighter. 

“Baby girl. You are not to run. You might get hurt.” He whispered into your ear. You looked up and smiled a bit.

“Yes daddy”.

You sat on the swings and Castiel say on the one beside you. Dean started to push you. Castiel looked up at Dean and pouted. Dean dramatically sighed and then started to push him. You started to go faster by yourself.

“Watch!” you jumped off the swing, but you were a little too high and you fell scrapping your knees. Luckily there weren’t a lot of people around and they weren’t paying attention. You started to cry and Dean rushed over to you.

“sweetheart, are you okay? Look at me.” You looked up tears on your face, Castiel joined you. You rolled onto your hip and the boys looked at your knees. 

“Honey, hold on” Castiel reached into the backpack and pulled out the first aid kit. 

“ Daddy. Daddy I’m sorry” you cried.

“No. Shhhh, there’s no need to be sorry” Castiel cleaned your knees and grabbed a band-aide. He placed it on your left knee. Dean helped you up and gave your shoulders a few squeezes. 

“Okay, we’re going to go home now. Okay?” You nodded. Dean turned around and crouched down, you got on his back and he swerved a bit to make you laugh. 

Back at the house you sat on the couch and Castiel went to clean your knees a little more. You looked down a little embarrassed. 

“Owy” you teared up.

“Princess. I’m sorry” he said looking up at you. 

“I was dumb” you pouted.

“No. No, honey, you were not dumb. You wanted to show what you could do.”

“I have an owy” 

“Yeah, but there” Castiel put a new band-aide on it and kissed it. “All better!” you rubbed your eyes and laid down on the couch. “Come on, let’s get you out of that pretty dress and into something more comfy. He picked you up and carried you to your room. He got you changed and brought you to Dean.

“How’s my girl doing?” he asked.

“Hmmm” you whined.

“How about a nap? You’ve had a rough morning.”

“Cuddles” you said resting your head on his shoulder and looking down. Dean tapped his mouth signaling Castiel to grab your pacifier. He left and came back, holding it up to your mouth.

“Open” he cooed. You did and he placed the pacifier in your mouth and then kissed it. Dean walked around with you, rubbing your back until you fell asleep. 

He gently laid you down on your bed and pulled the blankets over you. He stroked your hair a bit. Dean went to stand up when you groaned and rolled over on your side, Dean watched to make sure you weren’t going to wake up. He pulled up a chair and held your hand. 

When you woke up you squeezed the hand that was holding yours before you opened your eyes, you took out the pacifier. 

“Daddy!” you gasped.

“Hey baby girl” you climbed onto his lap.

“You stayed”

“Of course I did.” he picked you up and carried you to the bathroom. He pulled down your underpants and you shook your head. 

“No” you said.

“Don’t need too?” he asked.

“Not right now daddy.” Dean smiled and pulled your underpants up patting your butt lightly. He kissed your head and brought you to the living room.

You colored with Dean and Castiel. Finally it was time for dinner. You all sat down and started to eat. You moved side to side, now you had to pee. You stood up from the table and started for the bathroom.

“Ah. Sweetheart, did I say you could be excused?” Dean asked.

“No daddy. Sorry. I have to tinkle” you said.

“You ask to leave the table” you hurried over and sat down.

“Daddy. Cas, may I be excused?” you asked.

“Finish your vegetables” Dean said.

“Daddy. I have to go badly” you said. 

“Okay.” Dean stood up and you ran to the bathroom and pulled down your pants and peed. Dean walked in and grabbed the toilet paper. “Baby girl, you need to let us when you have to go. You can’t hold it in”

“I know. I’m sorry.” Dean wiped you, you two washed your hands and went back to the table. You finished your dinner and then ran off to color again.


	25. Moving in

You heard a little knock on the door and looked up. You saw those other blue eyes that you were in love with. You smiled at Chuck.

“Hey Sweet girl” he said.

“Dr. Shurley!” you got up and hugged him. “Daddy told me he had a surprise for me”

“Here I am. I didn’t mean to interrupt.” He saw that you were playing with your stuffies. 

“Want to play?” you looked up with puppy dog eyes.

“I would love too” you grabbed his hand and led him to the where you were playing. You both sat down and he took your monkey. 

“Mr. Snuggles is teaching George about love” you said

“Is he now?!”

“Yeah” you looked down a little and blushed. The boys had told Chuck what you said, that you were in love with him and he was so incredibly happy. The boys had asked if Chuck wanted to move in with them and he agreed. 

“What is Mr. Snuggles letting George know?” he asked smiling, lifting you chin to look at him.

“Tha-that sometimes yo-you fall in love with…” you started to tear up a little embarrassed. Chuck wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close. You burst into tears and he held you tighter.

“Daddy and Cas told me everything.” He whispered and you looked up at him horrified. He held your face in his hands and started to tear up. “I am in love with you too. Sweetie, I love you so much. You have no idea how incredibly happy you have made me.”

“You are?” you squeaked.

“I am”

“Even little?” you cried.

“Even little” he started to cry. You reached up and wiped his tears. “Do you know why I’m here?” you shook your head. “Your daddy and Castiel have asked me to move in with you guys.” He smiled and you gasped and a huge smile spread across your face. You stood up and ran to the living room. He laughed and followed.

“HE’S MOVING IN?!” you yelled in excitement. Dean and Castiel both laughed and Dean picked you up.

“He is” Dean said.

“That okay, princess?” Castiel asked knowing the answer.

“YES! YES! YES!” You kissed Dean and Castiel. “THANK YOU!” 

“Thank you, baby girl. For being so perfect. For loving all three of us.” Dean said. You kissed him once more and he put you down. You hugged Castiel tight and then ran to Chuck. He picked you up and kissed you. 

Chuck moved in that weekend and you were thankful that you were in your big headspace. Then you could help move him in. You knocked on Dean and Castiel’s door.

“Dean?” you asked 

“Yeah.” He looked up and saw the tears in your eyes. “What’s wrong?” you shook your head and smiled.

“Thank you for understanding.” Dean kissed you hard.

“Thank you for being honest with us. For letting us know how you feel.” Castiel walked in.

“Wou-would it be okay if I was with Chuck tonight?” both men grabbed your hands.

“That’s why he’s here” Castiel said with a smile. 

You knocked on Chuck’s door and he opened it, smiling when he saw you.

“Hey Chuck” you said.

“Hey beautiful.” You kissed him and he wrapped his arms around your waist as you wrapped your arms around his neck. He picked you up and carried you to his bed, gently laying you down. You had only slept with Chuck one other time. Sometimes he did play with you, but this was a big moment for you two. You both had finally admitted your feelings for each other. You were exhausted from all the excitement, plus you had three different articles you had to send in. It didn’t matter though, you wanted this.

“Hey, are you okay?” Chuck asked looking up at you.

“Yeah” you said 

“Your mind wandered. Do you want this?” he asked concerned.

“Of course I do!” you said and he laughed a little.

“I know that, I meant right now. Do you want this right now? We can just sleep, maybe tomorrow”

“I” you looked down.

“What is it?” he grabbed your hands and sat you up.

“I might be little tomorrow, I’m not sure. I just want to be with you now. I don’t want you to wait and regret moving in”

“Hey. Look at me.” You looked away and he brought his hand to your cheek. “Look at me” you looked up at those incredible blue eyes. “I would never regret moving in with you guys. If you want to wait, we’ll wait. If you’re little tomorrow that’s okay.”

“No, Chuck. I want to do this, I want you” you placed your head against his chest and tried to catch your breath, but your heart was racing. Chuck placed his hands on your neck. He did this for comfort, but also to feel your pulse.

“It’s okay. It’s okay. Deep breaths.” You gripped his shirt and tried to focus your breathing. Chuck crouched down, hands still on your neck. “I want you to look at me. Can you do that?” You shook your head, keeping your eyes on the ground. “Okay. That’s okay. Breathe in, two, three four” you did “And out, two, three, four” you did. “Good.” He counted again and you breathed with him. Your breathing started to even out, you started to cry.

“I’m sorry” you said.

“You have nothing to be sorry about.” He said pulling you close. “We’re going to see the boys okay?” you nodded. He lifted you up and brought you to Dean and Castiel’s room. They looked up and Chuck shook his head to let them know you were still big.

“Y/N, come here” Castiel said opening his arms and Chuck brought you to him. He and Dean stepped outside and he explained what happened. When they walked back into the room they saw you had fallen asleep on Cas. They explained to him and he held you closer.


	26. Just Daddy

You walked into Dean and Castiel’s room, dragging your blanky on the floor and rubbing your eye to remove the sleep. Dean chuckled a little.

“Good morning, baby girl” he said. He brought his legs over the edge of the bed and you stood between them. He wrapped his arms around your waist and you leaned your head on his shoulder. 

“Daddy?” you whispered.

“What is it sweetheart?” concern in his voice.

“I didn’t sleep well” he pulled you onto his lap.

“How come?”

“Bad dream” he tightened his arms around your waist. 

“Why didn’t you wake daddy?” he moved some hair that fell in front of your face. You shrugged. “Do you want to tell daddy about it?” you shook your head. 

Dean stood up; you wrapped your legs around his waist and held on tight. He walked over to his dresser where he kept spare pacifiers and held it up to your mouth, but you didn’t take it. He bounced you a bit and tried again, but nothing. 

“Come on, baby girl” he said a little sad.

Chuck was at a conference and Castiel had to leave for the weekend so it was just you guys. You held tighter to him. You looked up at him and he placed it in his mouth and then took it out, holding it up to you once more. This time you took it.

“Sweetheart, I wish you got me last night. You can always get daddy, no matter what. Understand?” you nodded and teared up a bit. He kissed the top of your head and bounced you a bit more. “Okay, let’s make daddy some coffee.” He rubbed your back and walked to the kitchen. 

He sat you down on the counter. He filled up a sippy cup with milk and handed it to you. You rubbed your forehead side to side on his shoulder which was your way of saying thank you when your pacifier was in.

“You’re welcome” he smiled cupping your cheek. He poured the water into the coffee machine and every time he passed you he would tickle your tummy. You smiled and started to kick your feet a bit. You took the pacifier out of your mouth and drank your milk. When you were done you held the pacifier out to him, he placed it in his mouth and then back in yours. Because this wasn’t your usual one, he or Castiel would suck on it, before giving it to you, so you would feel safe. 

“Stay right here” he booped your nose and you nodded. You watched as he brought his coffee to the table. He came back and picked you up and brought you to your room. He grabbed underwear and a T-shirt and got you changed. He picked you up, grabbed your hairbrush and elastic and brought you to the table. He grabbed the cheerios for you. 

“Daddy eat?” you asked.

“Not right now. Daddy is good with coffee” he smiled. You finished your breakfast and he carried you to the living room with the hairbrush and sat you on the floor. He sat on the couch and started to brush your hair. “That okay?” you nodded and clapped your hands. 

Dean started to braid your hair. You could tell that it was going to be a French braid, it took him a little longer and he muttered under his breath.

“There!” he said proud. He took a picture and you turned around and saw it. You sat on his lap and hugged him. Just then he was getting a facetime from Castiel. “Hey Cas.” He said and you gasped. 

“Hey Princess” Castiel said to you. You took the pacifier out.

“Daddy did my hair” you turned to show him.

“That is very pretty. Daddy, that’s a nice job” 

“Thank you” Dean smiled, still proud.

“I miss you” you said.

“Aw, honey. I miss you too” Castiel said. 

“Baby girl” Dean said and you looked down.

“Princess, did something happen?” Castiel asked.

“I had a bad dream and I didn’t call daddy” you said.

“Princess, I’m sorry.” Castiel said.

“Daddy, I get punished?” you asked.

“No. No, sweetheart, of course not” he pulled you close and rubbed your back. 

“Honey, I have to go, I’ll talk to you tonight” Castiel blew you a kiss and you did too. Dean hung up.

“How about we color?” Dean asked.

“Fort?” you looked up with puppy dog eyes. He smiled and rubbed his hands together.

“Oh, bring it” he held your hand and the two of you started working on the fort. He grabbed the blankets and chairs. You started to drape them over the couch and chair. He grabbed pillows and brought them in.

He put a some blankets on the ground and made it really comfy. He carried you to the kitchen and gabbed some juice boxes and granola bars. He grabbed your coloring books and the two of you crawled in. 

“Hold on” he crawled out and came back with some of your favorite books. You two colored for a bit and then went and made lunch. After you went back to the fort and he read you Guess How Much I Love You. Your eyes started to droop a bit. He handed you Mr. snuggles and covered you up, pulling you close. He also fell asleep. The two of you napped and you woke up first. You climbed on top of his chest, resting your head on his left side. He rubbed a hand up and down your back.

“Did you have a good nap?” he asked slightly asleep. You nodded and stroked his shoulder. He cradled your head and the two of you stayed like that for a little while longer. “How about a walk?” you sat up and smiled nodding. He cupped your face and kissed your pacifier. 

He got you in your dress and gabbed a backpack, with the things you would need. He decided to take you to the forest; you loved that place so much. Plus, no one really went there so it was okay to have your pacifier in. You ran ahead and saw a tree stump. Dean put a blanket on that and you sat there, resting your head on his shoulder. He held your hand and placed the pacifier in your mouth. You rested your head in his lap and he stroked your hair. The fresh air was nice. Being with Dean was perfect, though you missed Castiel and Chuck.


	27. All goes wrong

You sat with your pacifier in your mouth, Chuck and Castiel sat on the couch, Dean on the floor. You sat on the floor as well, no one had noticed that Mr. Snuggles was pressed against your special princess parts. Tangled was on and you loved spending your nights with your boys. Chuck noticed you get a little fidgety.

“Are you okay, sweet girl?” he asked, rubbing a hand up and down your back. You nodded, not wanting to get caught.

“Do you have to potty?” Dean asked and you shook your head. 

You started to rub Mr. Snuggles against our princess parts again, hoping they wouldn’t notice. You accidentally let a little moan slip out. Dean’s head snapped instantly to you and then looked between your legs. Your eyes widened and you started to tear up.

“Sweetheart” Dean said sternly. Castiel paused the movie. You started to cry.

“Princess?” Castiel looked at you and then Dean for explanation. 

“Go on. Explain to Castiel and Dr. Shurley what daddy caught you doing” Dean said. You shook your head and pulled Mr. Snuggles up. “Baby girl” he said in a warning tone. Chuck stroked your hair and you took out your pacifier, you turned to face the boys.

“Mr. Snuggles” you hiccuped crying. “Mr. Snuggles was pressed against my princess parts” you looked down. “I’m sorry. Daddy. I’m sorry” you clung to Dean’s arm. 

“Princess, you know the rules” Castiel said stern, but sweetly. You wrapped you arms around his leg and looked up.

“It wont happen again. Honest!” 

“Baby girl, I’m going to need Mr. Snuggles” Dean said 

“NOOOOOOOOOO” you yelled. 

“I’m sorry.” He took him and placed him on a high shelf that you couldn’t reach.

“DADDY, PLEASE!” sobbed and sobbed. 

“Daddy and I are going to talk about your punishment, then we will run it by Dr. Shurley” Castiel said placing a hand on your cheek and the two men went to a separate room. Chuck picked you up and rubbed a hand up and down your back. 

“Shhhh. Shhhhh. It’s okay. Shhhh. I got you.” He swayed gently back and forth, he placed your pacifier in your mouth and cradled your head. 

“Wow, bold move” Castiel said.

“No kidding. I must say, I’m impressed.” Dean said.

“However, that is a big no no”

“Mr. Snuggles is already taken away, I think we should stick with that.”

“For sure” Castiel agreed. The boys talked and when they came back they saw that Chuck had calmed you down. He sat you on the couch and Dean and Castiel crouched down in front of you.

“I was a bad girl” you said looking down. 

“No. Sweetheart, you are not bad, what you did was though” Dean said holding your hand.

“Honey, we are going to take Mr. Snuggles away from you for a week” Castiel said.

“NO!” you shouted, Dean looked at you with that warning look.

“You are grounded, so no park tomorrow” Castiel said holding onto your other hand. Your lip started to quiver.

“I think it’s supposed to rain anyway” Chuck said with a little smile.

“Now” Dean and Castiel stood up. Castiel went and stood beside Chuck. “Sweetheart, playing with your princess parts is off limits. We have told you many times that you are to never touch those parts, unless you have our permission. You need to trust that we have your best interest at heart. We know what’s good for you. Little girls never touch there, why do you think that we wipe for you?” you didn’t say anything.

“Answer him please” Casitel said sweetly. You took your pacifier out.

“Little girls don’t touch there.”

“That’s right. We asked Dr. Shurley to move in, because we knew that you trusted him, that we trusted him. We just want you to be happy and safe. We can’t have you disobey such a strict rule like playing with your princess parts” Dean continued. “That worries us; we need to know what’s going on in that beautiful head of yours. Sweetheart, why did you do that?” he looked at you with a concerned look.

“I-I don’t know” you said looking down.

“I think you do” Chuck spoke up.

“I DON’T KNOW!” you yelled at all them. All three men looked shocked. “I’m sorry. I did a bad thing. I’m a bad girl. I’m a very bad girl” you hit your fists against the couch. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” Dean knelt in front of you, grabbing you and pulling you close to him. “Hey. Shhhhhhhhh. Shhhhhh. No. You’re not a bad girl” you sobbed, hiding your face in his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry” you sobbed.

“Shhhhhh. Shhhhhh.” 

Dean lifted you up and held you close. Castiel picked up your pacifier and held it to your mouth. You squirmed trying to get out of Dean’s hold, but he held you tighter and sat on the couch. Castiel tired again with the pacifier, but you hid your face. 

“I need you to be a good girl for Castiel please” Dean said quietly. You tried to get out of his hold again and away from him. You started to hit Dean’s shoulders with your fist. “Talk to me” he pleaded, but you just sobbed and sobbed. 

“Dean” Castiel said worried. He loosened his grip and you ran as fast as you could to the bathroom and locked the door. The three men called your name and bagged on the door. You covered your hands over your ears and tried to drown out the noise.


	28. It's been a while

Both boys looked at Chuck for answers. Chuck lightly knocked on the door.

“Sweetie, you don’t have to open the door, but daddy Cas and I would like you to unlock it” Chuck said calmingly. “Can you do that for us?” There was no movement in the bathroom and Dean took a step forward, but Chuck held up a hand. They heard a tiny little click.

“Good girl” Castiel said.

“We’re going to play a little game okay? One knock for no, two for yes” Chuck said. You knocked twice and all three men smiled. “Would you like one of us in there with you?” two knocks came.

“Princess, would you like Dr. Shurley?” Castiel asked and one knock came. Both boys looked at him and he smiled.

“I didn’t think it would be me. She trusts me, but I haven’t been around as long as you guys” he said to them. 

“Do you want daddy?” Dean asked. There was a pause and then a tiny single knock. “Okay. Baby girl, Dr. Shurley and I are going to go to the kitchen, we’ll let you and Castiel have some alone time. Okay?” two knocks came. Chuck and Dean left. Castiel put his hand on the doorknob.

“Honey, is it okay if I come in now?” there was a double knock. “Okay, I’m coming in now” Castiel opened the door and saw you sitting on the other side of the door, back to wall. He closed the door quietly and sat in front of you. He reached over and grabbed a few Kleenex’s and wiped your nose and eyes. 

“I’m sorry” you whispered looking down, not making eye contact.

“Honey, what happened?” He asked concerned.

“I wanted to feel good” you said still not looking at him. You opened your legs a little and he saw the little wet patch. He closed your legs.

“You know the rules.”

“I didn’t mean to. Mr. Snuggles was there and when I moved it felt good. Daddy is so mad at me.”

“No. Princess, daddy is not mad at you.” Castiel held your hands and you moved up and straddled him so he could hold you close.

“You mad at me and Dr. Shurley?” you whispered 

“Honey, no one is mad at you. No one is mad. Just a little surprised.” He said rubbing his hand up and down your back. 

“I’m so embarrassed.” You clung to him tighter.

“You have nothing to be embarrassed about” he cradled your head. “Princess, you will have to be punished.” You nodded. You and Castiel stayed like that for half an hour. He rubbed your back and made sure you knew how much everyone loved you. How much you were loved. 

You walked into the kitchen; Castiel’s hands were on your shoulders. Chuck and Dean looked up at you and smiled a bit.

“Daddy. Dr. Shurley, I’m sorry that I ran and locked myself in the bathroom.” Dean pulled you close.

“Baby girl, you had us so worried.”

“Daddy, I’m sorry” you said looking up and placing a hand on his cheek.

“Go give Dr. Shurley a kiss” he smiled and you went over and kissed him. Chuck pulled you onto his lap.

“Princess, we need you to be honest with us” Castiel said and you nodded. “Why did you break a rule?” You looked down and Dean squeezed your leg and smiled softly at you.

“It has been a while” you said quietly.

“What has?” Chuck asked.

“Since anyone has touched my princess parts, big or little. I thought-thought maybe no one wanted to-no one thought I was…” you looked down and started to tear up. 

“Sweetheart, we’re sorry.” Dean said catching on and kneeling down by Chuck.

“Oh Princess. We love you so much. We’re sorry.” Castiel kissed the top of your head.

“They got tingly and I-I thought, but I knew it was wrong. I’m sorry I did that” you reached forward and Dean stood up, picking you up. “Daddy. I am ready for my punishment” you said and he put you down. You sat on the chair and looked at all three men.

“Baby girl, we are taking Mr. Snuggles away for a week. You’re also grounded and I’m sorry, but you will be sleeping with Daddy and Cas, we need to make sure you do not play with your princess parts.” 

“For how long?” you looked wide eyed.

“A week” he said 

“BUT DADDY! DADDY PLEASE!” you shouted. 

“Little girl” Chuck warned.

“Okay daddy.” You said looking down. 

That night Chuck helped you with a bath. 

“Dr. Shurley. I’m sorry I scared you” you said looking into those blue eyes of his.

“We need to know what’s going on, sweet girl. Every thought of yours. I’m sure your daddy and Cas have told you many times that the only way they can help is if you talk to them.” You nodded. “If there are things you are embarrassed about, you can always tell me and I can talk to them.” You nodded again and teared up. “Oh, sweet girl.” Chuck kissed the side of your head. “We love you so much” 

“I love you too.” Chuck finished washing you and helped you out. He wrapped you up in a fuzzy towel and gently dried between your legs and you moaned a little. You quickly clapped your hands over your mouth, afraid he might tell Dean or Cas. He stood up and leaned in.

“Don’t worry” he whispered and he winked at you. You smiled a bit. Dean walked in.

“I have your jammies, fresh out of the dryer.” He said.

“Thank you daddy!” you said. Dean helped you into them, your brushed your teeth and Chuck carried you to Dean and Castiel’s room. 

“Goodnight. I love you so much, sweet girl” Chuck squeezed you tight and kissed you.

“I love you so much, Dr. Shurley” you said kissing his neck. He laid you down on the bed and Dean walked in. Chuck left and Dean raised his eyebrow and had a devilish grin.

“Daddy?” you asked. Dean made grabby motions. 

“Uh oh. Here comes the tickle monster.” He started to tickle you and you laughed, he lifted up his shirt and blew a raspberry on your stomach.

“He-he-he daddy!” you said and Castiel walked in.

“You’re supposed to be getting her ready for bed, not riling her up.” Castiel laughed. 

“I can’t help it, she’s just so cute.” Dean blew another raspberry and then went to get his pajamas on. 

Castiel grabbed a spare pacifier and put it in his mouth before putting it in yours. Dean climbed into bed and opened his arms, you crawled into the bed and rested your head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around you and kissed the top of your head. Castiel got into bed and rubbed your back until you fell asleep.


	29. Week over

You had an arm wrapped around you and they snuggled into you. You then felt something fuzzy stroking your cheek. Your eyes fluttered opened and saw Dean holding Mr. Snuggles. You gasped and sat up.

“Mr. Snuggle!” you took it from Dean and hugged it. 

“Your week is up. Baby girl, have you learned your lesson?” Dean asked.

“I did. I did.” you laid down and hugged your stuffy. Castiel rubbed your back.

“Princess. Would you like me to do something?” 

“Daddy is that okay?” you asked.

“Yes baby girl, but Dr. Shurley is off to work, go say goodbye to him first.” He smiled. 

You jumped up and Dean grabbed your arm and spun you around. You looked at him. Castiel handed you the pacifier and you shook your head. Dean lightly smacked your butt. You pouted.

“Open” Castiel cooed. 

“No sucky” you said. Casitel put it in his mouth and then held it up to you and you took it. 

Dean kissed your forehead and let go of your arm. You ran to the front of the house and saw Chuck grabbing his stuff to go. You pulled on his sleeve and he turned and smiled.

“Hey cutie. I’ll see you when I get home.” You lifted your arms up. He laughed a little and picked you up. He kissed your pacifier and nibbled at your neck a little, you giggled a little. You hugged him tight and he put you down. “I love you so much” he kissed your forehead and left. 

“Oh princess” Castiel sang. You ran back to the bedroom and Dean picked you up.

“Let’s get you your good pacifier okay?” Dean said. 

“Mmmmmm” you whined.

“Princess, do as daddy says and then I’ll make you feel better. Okay?” Castiel. You nodded.

Dean walked you to your room and switched out your pacifier. He put you down on the bed and grabbed underpants and a t-shirt.

“Arms up” he smiled and you smiled lifting your arms. He took your pajama shirt off and helped you into a t-shirt. “Up!” you stood up and Dean pulled down your pants and you stepped out. He held the underpants and you stepped in, he smiled a bit when he saw you were a little wet.

“Sorry daddy” you blushed. 

“Sweetheart, you have nothing to be sorry for. You were such a good girl for us. So good taking your punishment.” He pulled your underpants up and patted your butt. “I’m proud of you”

“You are!?” you smiled.

“Always” He held your hand back to his room. You got on the bed and spread your legs.

“Soon Princess”

“Baby girl, daddy is going to work. Have fun with Castiel” He kissed your pacifier and Castiel and left.

“Princess, you look beautiful” he ran his hand from your stomach to down your princess parts.

“Please” you whispered, pacifier dropping out of your mouth.

“Oh, honey. Just wait” Castiel reached forward and placed the pacifier back in your mouth. He stroked your cheek.

“Mmmmmm” you whined. Castiel rubbed you through your panties.

“Princess, I won’t tease you anymore.” He pulled your panties down and saw how wet you were. He rubbed your clit and you let out a moan. “That’s it honey.” 

You closed your eyes as he ran his fingers down your slit and inserted two fingers in you. You gasped, pacifier falling out, gripping the sheets. You bucked your hips and he held you down. 

“MMMMMM” you moaned.

“That’s it. Princess, you be as loud as you want.”

“OH. OH. OH” you started to clench around his fingers.

“Come on, honey. You can do it. You so close” you screamed and came. “Good girl. Good girl.” He grabbed a baby wipe and wiped his fingers.

“Again” you whined once you caught your breath.

“Aww, Princess. I think that’s too much for you.” Castiel said wiping you clean.

“Caaaaas” you whined. Castiel gabbed your underpants and started putting them back on you. 

“Princess. You did so good. You were so good. I love you so much, but I played your princess parts.” He helped you up and pulled your underpants up and patted your butt. 

“It was a long time though.” You looked down. 

“Princess, you need to have breakfast, okay? After your nap, I will play with your princess parts again.” 

“Yay!” you smiled and Castiel picked you up.

“I love you so much. I’m so proud of you, taking your punishment so well. Daddy and I are incredibly happy with you.” He kissed your cheek and you rested your head his shoulder, he gabbed your pacifier and he hummed was he walked to the kitchen.

“Pretty” you said.

“You like that?” you kissed his neck. He put you on the counter and put the pacifier in your mouth.

That night Dean came home and you ran to greet him. He scooped you up in his arms and held you close.

“Baby girl, did you have a good day with Cas?” he asked.

“He played with my princess parts twice!” you smiled.

“He did?! That’s so great baby girl. You deserved it” 

“Thank you. Daddy I missed you” you kissed him. 

“Oh, I missed you too, sweetheart. Where is your pacifier?” 

“Right here” Castiel said walking in holding it. He kissed Dean and put the pacifier in your mouth. Dean put you down and you latched onto his waist.

“Sweetheart, daddy has to take a shower okay?” Dean said stroking your hair. You nodded, but looked a little sad.

“Princess, I know Dr. Shurley will be home soon. Why don’t you wait by the window?” Castiel suggested and you clapped your hand and ran to the window and moved your bum side to side.

Dean went to take his shower and you saw Chuck pull up. He walked up and you knocked on the window and waved. He mocked shocked and waved too. He held up his hand telling you to stay. You nodded. Chuck walked in, but his bag down and then gently tackled you on the couch. Your back against the couch, him hovering over you. 

“Hey sweet girl.” He smiled at you. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him close to you. He snaked his arms around your waist and snuggled you. You started petting his hair and he closed his eyes and so did you. Castiel walked in and saw this, he smiled so wide and took a picture. Chuck laughed a little.

“Hmm?” you looked down at him and he looked up and pointed at Castiel.

“Sorry honey, I had to take a picture, it was so beautiful” Chuck nibbled your neck and you smiled. He stood up and lifted you. Bouncing you up and down, while Castiel made dinner.


	30. A little shot.

You woke up and knocked on Chuck’s bedroom door.

“Dr. Shurley?” you asked.

“Come in, cutie” you opened the door and walked in. He was putting his jeans on.

“Where’s daddy and Cas?” you asked sitting on his bed hugging your blanky. 

“Getting donuts” you gasped in excitement, but then looked skeptical.

“Why?” you asked. He sat on the bed and rubbed your arm.

“Sweetie, we talked about this.” He kissed your shoulder and you remembered. You had to get a shot and you were terrified of needles, plus you were in your little space. Chuck told Dean he had no problem doing it at the house. Big or small. 

“Noooooo” you whined.

“I know, sweetie. I know” you crawled into his lap and he picked you up. “But if you’re a brave girl you get a donut.” You started to cry, just then you both heard the door open.

“Baby girl?” Dean called out and Chuck walked out holding you.

“Daddy, please don’t make me” you said. Chuck passed you to him. 

“Sweetheart, we had a deal. Dr. Shurley will do it at our house, so you’re more comfortable, no matter what headspace.” Dean cradled your head.

“Princess, daddy and I bought you heart Band-Aids” Castiel said hoping that would make you feel a bit better. 

“Sweetie, we can do it now. Get it over with.” Chuck bargained. 

“Noooooooooo” you whined.

“Yes” Dean said sternly. He carried you to the couch and Chuck went to get his bag. Castiel gabbed Mr. Snuggles and your pacifier.

“Here honey. Mr. Snuggles will be with you the whole time.” You took it from Castiel. Dean sat you on the floor and he sat on the couch behind you. He held onto your shoulders, so you wouldn’t move. He started to give you a massage.

“Daddy. I scared” you said. He wrapped his arms around you and kissed the top of your head.

“Daddy and Cas are right here. We're not going anywhere.” He said.

Chuck came back and sat on the floor beside you. Castiel was on your right side holding your hand and you held onto Mr. Snuggles and started crying. Dean rubbed a hand on the back of your neck.  
“We got you.” Castiel whispered before putting the pacifier in your mouth.

“Sweetie, can you look at me for a minute?” Chuck asked and you looked up at him. “Good. Good. Here’s what’s going to happen, I’m going to have you look at Castiel, okay? Daddy is going to hold your shoulders. It’s going to be over soon. I’m going to be very gentle.” 

“Please” you whimpered pacifier falling on your lap.

“Sweetie, you’re not going to see the needle” Chuck said

“Sweetheart, do as Dr. Shurley says” Dean said hands squeezing your shoulders. 

“Noooo” you squirmed trying to get away from Dean. Castiel, grabbed pacifier and held your legs.

“Honey, stop” Castiel said warning you.

“Dr. Shurley, please!” you begged.

“Get her on your lap” Chuck instructed Dean. Dean pulled you onto his lap, wrapping his lags around yours, arms around yours.Castiel put the pacifier on the table. You started to sob. Dean kissed the side of your head.

“Shhhh. Baby girl, you’re okay. Shhhhh. Daddy's got you. Daddy's got you.” he said in your ear.

“Castiel, kneel in front, hold her face, and get her to look at you” Chuck smiled a bit at you and you frowned. Castiel did, holding your face in his hands.

“Princess, just focus on me. Look at me, okay?” you looked at Castiel, tears in your eyes. “Good girl. Good girl” You tried to turn your head, but Castiel kept you focused on him. “No, look at me please” 

You jumped a little when Chuck wiped your arm. It was cold and you knew what was coming.

“You can do this baby girl. You’re so brave for us” Dean whispered in your ear.

“Deep breath for me” Chuck said and you tensed. 

“Look right at me. We’ll breathe together.” Castiel said and you nodded. You both took a deep breath, Chuck pinched your muscle and stuck the needle in. You closed your eyes.

“Almost done.” Chuck said taking the needle out and wiping your arm. “There, all done. Good girl.” 

“I’m so proud of you, sweetheart” Dean said kissing the top of your head. Chuck placed the Band-Aid on your arm and kissed it. Your eyes were still shut. Chuck went is dispose of the needle.

“You were so brave. So brave for daddy, Dr. Shurley and I” Castiel kissed you and you opened your eyes, he wiped away the tears. You leaned back against Dean and Chuck walked back in with a juice box.

“Sweetie, you were did so good. “ Chuck said handing you the juice box. 

“Thank you” you whispered.

“Here sweet girl, let me get the straw” Chuck took the straw and opened the wrapper and put it in the box. You sipped on the juice, Dean kissed your shoulder. When you were done with the juice box you reached forward and Castiel picked you up. 

“Baby girl, would you like your donut now?” Dean asked and you shook your head.

“Aw princess, you had a rough morning” Castiel said rubbing your back and you holding on to him tighter. You nodded and bit your lower lip. 

“Where’s your pacifier, sweet girl?” Chuck asked handing you Mr. Snuggles. You shrugged and hid your face in Castiel’s neck.

“Table” Castiel said and Chuck walked over and got it

“Uh oh, is someone grumpy?” Dean asked playfully. You nodded and Dean held your arm that had the shot and kissed up your arm and carefully on your booboo. Chuck held the pacifier to your mouth. You looked down.

“Come on, sweet girl. Open for me” he cooed and you did. He placed it in your mouth. 

“Okay sweetheart, how about a nap.” you shook your head. “Baby girl, that wasn’t a question” he said more stern. You hid your face in Castiel’s neck again.

Castiel sat down on the couch, still holding you. You tucked your arms in, feet on either side of his legs on the couch and rested your head on his chest. He stroked your hair. He looked at Chuck who reached into his bag and pulled out his stethoscope. Chuck placed a firm, but caring hand on your back.

“Sweetie, I know you’re a little grumpy, but I’m going to listen to your heart okay? “ Chuck said. You took your pacifier out.

“Why?” you whispered.

“Because it might tell us something you’re not” Dean said sitting on the couch. 

“It can do that?” you asked a little louder looking at Dean with a shocked face and he smiled a bit.

“Yes it can. Let Dr. Shurley do it, please.”

“Okay daddy” 

You got off Castiel’s lap and turned around, sitting so your back was against his chest. Dean took the pacifier from you and put it back in your mouth. He leaned forward and kissed it. He stroked your cheek. Chuck put the ear buds in and warmed up the stethoscope on his hand and then placed it on your chest. He listened for a few seconds and then took the stethoscope off and put it around his neck.

“Well?” Castiel asked smiling down at you and kissing the top of your head.

“Just what we suspected, someone needs a nap.” Chuck winked at you and squeezed your leg for reassurances. “And…your heart told me that you might need some cuddles from both daddy and Castiel.” You teared up a bit and nodded. You reached for his hand and squeezed it.

“I have an idea. Sweetheart, why don’t we go to daddy and Castiel’s room. You can lie down on daddy’s chest and Castiel and Dr. Shurley can hold your hands while you nap. Does that sound good?” Dean asked and you nodded and leaned your head towards Chuck. He kissed the top of your head. 

Dean picked you up and carried you to his room. Chuck put the stethoscope back in his bag and he and Castiel joined. Dean laid down and you rested on top of him. Castiel grabbed your fuzzy blanket and covered you.

“Are you warm enough, Princess?” he asked and you shook your head. Castiel grabbed another blanket and covered you. You nodded. 

He laid down on Dean’s right side and rested a head on his shoulder and held your left hand. Chuck gabbed a pillow laid down on Dean’s other side and held your right hand. Dean’s right hand held the back on your neck for comfort and he rubbed his left hand up and down your back and you drifted off to sleep surrounded by your men.


	31. Tense

You were on the floor coloring with Dean, rain was coming down heavy outside. Castiel walked in with hot chocolate. The lights flickered a bit and you looked up and a little scared. 

“Baby girl, it’s okay. Just the storm” Dean said. You nodded.

“Here Princess, extra marshmallows” Castiel put it on the table by the couch. You went to reach for it and he held your hand. “Careful. It’s hot.” He said and you nodded. The lights flickered again and you whimpered and Dean pulled you close.

“It’s okay, sweetheart” he comforted you. Just then the lights went out.

“DADDY! CAS!” you clung to Dean as the thunder clamped loud. Castiel rubbed your back.

Dean picked you up and brought you to the couch. Castiel gently blew on the hot chocolate and handed it to you. You took it and gently sipped it.

“Mmmm.” You smiled at him and he kissed your shoulder. “When will the lights be back?” you asked.

“I don’t know, princess” Castiel said.

A little later Chuck made it home and you ran into his arms and hugged him tight, not caring that he was wet.

“You safe!” you said.

“I’m safe, I’m home.” Dean and Castiel walked out.

“Hey, you made it. It’s brutal out there.” Dean said and Chuck nodded and put you down.

“Daddy, my bath” you pouted.

“Baby girl, daddy has a plan.” He smiled. 

The storm was not letting up and it got worse and worse. Castiel put on a fire and you roasted hot dogs. Luckily you had a gas stove so you could boil water or warm milk in your case. Dean left and went to the bathroom to set it up. Castiel and Chuck were making shadow puppets with the flashlights and you giggled. 

“Princess, let’s go see if daddy is ready” Castiel held your hand and Chuck manned the flashlight.

Castiel knocked on the door and opened the bathroom. You gasped when you saw the candles. Luckily there were mirrors that went around the room, so you didn’t need that many candles. 

“What do you think, sweetheart?” Dean asked proud.

“I love it!” you smiled. 

“Princess, Dr. Shurley will get you ready” Castiel said.

“Come on, cutie.” You reached up and Chuck lifted you. 

He carried you to your room. Dean had some of those battery operated candles in your room for light. Chuck helped you out of your t-shirt and underpants, he grabbed your pacifier. 

“Oh, I forgot your towel.” He said pouting a bit.

“That’s okay. Up?” you asked reaching up. Chuck lifted you, naked and all. He walked into the bathroom.

“Forgot the towel” he said laughing a little.

“Dr. Shurley keeping you warm, honey?” Castiel asked and you nodded. 

“Okay sweet girl, time for your nice warm bath. He patted your bum lightly before putting you down. You tapped your lips.

“Paci?” you asked.

“Right here.” Chuck kissed you. “First, we’re going to brush your teeth, okay?”

“Okay.” Castiel put tooth paste on and handed it to you. You brushed your teeth and when you were done, Chuck gave you water to rinse. You sit it out and then placed it in your mouth. “Have a good bath” Chuck left and Dean lifted you into the tub. 

“Not too hot?” he asked. You shook your head and smiled. “Good. Dadddy is going to wash you and Cas is going to wash your hair” you clapped your hands together and both boys laughed a little.

“We love you so much” Castiel said.

Dean grabbed a wash cloth and soap and started to wash you. He washed your back and shoulders, squeezing a bit. Dean’s brow furrowed. You look you at him, worried.

“Baby girl, you’re very tense. Would you like daddy to give you a massage after?” you smiled and nodded. “Legs spread, please” he said and you did. 

He gently washed between your legs. He swapped face clothes and wet it. Castiel held out his hand and you handed him your pacifier. Dean gently washed your face and neck, behind the ears. 

“Okay princess, going to wash your hair now.”

“Okay Cas!” you smiled and Castiel put your pacifier back in your mouth.

You tilted your head back and he took the shower head and turned it on gently, bringing it over your hair, careful to not get it in your eyes. He turned it off, grabbed the shampoo and massaged it into your hair. You let out a little moan and Dean squeezed your hand.

“Feel good, sweetheart?” he asked.

“Mmm hmmm” you said.

“I’m glad, princess” Castiel turned the water back on and gently rinsed the shampoo out. When you were done. Dean lifted you out and wrapped your fuzzy towel around you and started to dry you off. He grabbed a little towel and told you to spread your legs. He patted your princess parts dry. Castiel grabbed another towel and started to dry your hair. When he was down he scooped you up and brought you to you room where Chuck was.

“Hi sweetie, was the bath good?” you nodded. “I’m glad.”

“Baby girl, Castiel is going to get your dressed, Dr. shurley will brush and braid your hair then daddy will give you a massage.” Dean explained and you smiled and hugged him and he left

Castiel got you in your pajama bottoms, but didn’t want your shirt to get wet. You had the towel wrapped around you and Chuck brushed your hair, making sure there were no knots. He would kiss the top of your head whenever there was a knot. He braided it and pulled and you got off the bed, dropped the towel and hugs him.

“I love you too, sweetie.” He said.

“Honey, I’m going to leave your shirt off so daddy can massage you, okay?” Castiel asked and you nodded. 

He picked you up and brought you to the living room where dean was. Chuck followed with your fuzzy blanket. He laid it on the ground and Castiel put you down, you rolled on your stomach, pacifier still in your mouth. You closed your eyes and felt Dean straddle you, you heard him rub his hands together and then he gently squeezed your shoulders. You moaned.

“Baby girl, you need to tell one of us when you’re tense. It isn’t good to let it go on like this.” You nodded. “Daddy is going to add more pressure than usual, okay?”

“Mm hmm” you said. 

Dean squeezed a little more and used you pressure. You started to tear up, it hurt, but it felt so good. Castiel noticed that you were crying.

“Princess.” He said concerned and Dean removed his hands.

“Sweetie, scale of one to ten, how much pain are you in?” Chuck asked. You hesitated a bit.

“Answer Dr. Shurley” Castiel said. You held up six fingers.

“Sweetheart, would you like daddy to stop?” Dean asked and you shook your head. “Are you sure?” you nodded.

“Anytime you want him to stop, you just take out your pacifier and say stop. Okay?” Castiel said and you nodded.

“I’m going to start again” Dean said and you nodded. Dean started up again and you groaned. “Daddy is sorry that he’s hurting you” he said bending forward and kissing the back of your neck. He felt you start to relax. You started to fall asleep. 

Next thing you knew you were in someone’s arms, your eyes fluttered open.

“It’s Dr. shurley. Go back to sleep.” You closed your eyes and fell back asleep.


	32. Extra Little

You were in your little space, but Castiel, Chuck and Dean were at work. You grabbed your stuffies and started to play. Just then your phone buzzed and you picked it up.

“Daddy?” you asked

“Hey baby girl” you smiled

“Daddy, I miss you. Come home!” 

“I want to sweetheart, but daddy has to work a little later” he whispered that part

“Noooo. Daaaaady” 

“Shhhh. Oh, baby girl. I’m sorry.”

“But little. Can’t do anything.” You started to cry. You were feeling littler than normal.

“Shhhh. Shhhhh. Sweetheart, it’s okay. Daddy is going to make it all better, Okay?”

“Daaaaaaaddy” you whined.

“I’m on my way. Daddy will be there in ten minutes. Go to your room, lie on your bed facing the door. Go do that for me now, take a picture and send it to me. Hug Mr. Snuggles tight until I get there.”

“Yes daddy” you said.

“Daddy loves you.” he said

“I love you daddy” you said. 

You did as you were told and took the picture, sending it to him. He texted you “ There’s my good girl. Paci?”. You grabbed your pacifier and took another picture with it. He wrote “much better”. Then you waited, ten minutes felt like a long time, then finally you heard the door open. You gasped and got excited, your daddy was home.

“Baby girl, you stay there. Daddy is coming.”

Dean walked in smiling a bit. You sat up and made grabby hands. He knelt down and wrapped his arms around your waist and pulling you close. He lifted you up and carried you around, rubbing your back.

“Are you feeling any better, sweetheart?” he asked concerned. You shook your head. “Look at me please.” You clung tighter to him and buried your head in his neck. “Baby girl, look at me please.” He said more sternly.

“Mmmmm”

“Have you eaten today?” You took your pacifier out.

“Some crackers” you mumbled.

“Did you drink water?” 

“I had the sippy cup you guys left”

“Lift your head, please” you did a little and he placed a hand on your forehead. “You feel a little warm. Daddy is going to get you more water.”

“Daddy hold me?” you asked resting your head back on his shoulder.

“Daddy will not put you down, don’t you worry about that.” He pulled you closer and kissed your shoulder a few times. “Put that pacifier back in, sweetheart” you did.

Dean filled up two bottles. He brought you to the couch and sat down, you moved so he could cradle you. You took your pacifier out and rested your head against his chest. He held the bottle up to your mouth. You took it and drank it all. Castiel walked in.

“Oh, princess.” He said worried. 

“Does she feel warm?” Dean asked and Castiel placed a hand on your forehead and frowned a bit.

“Little bit, yeah.” 

“Daddy, potty”

“Okay, sweetheart.” He said putting the bottle down and lifting you up.

Dean carried you to the bathroom and put you down, pulling down your underpants. You sat down and he grabbed the thermometer and placed it in your mouth and held it there. You started to tear up a bit.

“Sweetheart, I’m sorry you’re feeling icky.” You nodded. The thermometer beeped and he looked at it. “99.8. Not that high, but still not fun.” He took it out and put it down.

“Daddy, I done” you said. Dean smiled a bit and grabbed the toilet paper and wiped you.

He pulled you up and put your underpants back up. You two washed your hands and he picked you up and held you close. He cradled you again on the couch and gave you other bottle. Castiel walked in and sat on the floor facing you.

“How are you doing, Princess?” you gave the thumbs down. “Awww." You pushed the bottle away.

“Baby girl. Daddy needs you to finish all of this.” 

“What if I have to pee-pee again?” you pouted. 

“Do you want me to grab the diapers?” Castiel asked you and you nodded. “Okay. Now, do as daddy says, finish your bottle. Dr. Shurley will be home soon.” 

Dean held the bottle up to your mouth and you finished it. Castiel came back with the diapers. He laid it down on the floor. Dean pulled off your underpants and lifted you to Castiel. He placed you on the diaper and did it up. He kissed your forehead and passed you back to Dean.

“Please fill up two more bottles” Dean said to Castiel and he nodded. 

Dean lifted you and started to walk around. He grabbed your pacifier and placed it in your mouth, just then Chuck walked in.

“Hi.” He frowned a bit. “Sweetie, you’re a bit pale.”

“Bit of a fever too” Dean said.

“Oh no.”

“Having her drink lots, apparently she didn’t do that when she was alone. Got her in a diaper. One less thing to worry about, isn’t that right, baby girl?” you nodded and pouted a bit. Chuck held your face in his hands and kissed your pacifier and wiped away some tears. Castiel walked in and saw Dean shaking his leg a little.

“Princess, would it be alright if I hold you for a minute? Looks like daddy has to tinkle” he said with a laugh and so did Dean.

“Baby girl, daddy will be right back.” You nodded and Dean passed you Castiel.

“Hey there” Castiel said rubbing your back. “Daddy texted me you didn’t eat much, or have a lot to drink. Is that true?” you nodded.

“Was it because you weren’t feeling well?” Chuck asked.

“Mmmm” you whined. Dean walked back in.

“Honey, were you feeling extra little?” Castiel asked. You nodded. 

“Sweetheart, you need to tell us these things.” Dean said taking you back.

“You need to let us know, so one of us stays home with you.” Chuck said.

“I’m going to take tomorrow off. You will not be alone.” Castiel said.

“Baby girl, we love you so much.” Dean rubbed your back. You clung tighter to him. 

“I’m going to grab another bottle” Chuck said and the boys nodded. 

“Daddy is going to make you some dinner. You hang tight to Cas, okay?” your grabbed his shirt. “No. I know you want to hang onto daddy, you can sleep with us tonight.” You let go and latched onto Castiel. Chuck came in and Dean went to the kitchen. Castiel sat down and cradled you.

“You be as little as you need” Chuck said, talking out your pacifier and holding up your bottle to your mouth. You turned your head. “Sweet girl. I know you haven’t been this little in front of me, but I want you to know that it’s okay. I love you no matter how little.” you smiled and took the bottle from him. Castiel placed a hand on your forehead again. 

“Better.” He leaned down and kissed your forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going through a tough time again.


	33. Hold and never put down

Dean kissed your forehead, you were still asleep, Castiel had his arms wrapped around you. They had let you sleep with them since you were feeling extra little. Dean and Chuck left for work. Castiel rubbed a hand up and down your back.

“Princess” he cooed. You rolled over and latched onto him. “Princess, it’s ten in the morning. Time to get up”

“Mmmmm” you whined.

“Aww, daddy and Dr. Shurley are at work, so it’s just us. I’m going to hold you all day long if you need. How does that sound?” you nodded and smiled.

“Cas!” you said dropping your pacifier.

“My beautiful princess.” He kissed you and felt your diaper. “Aw, good girl. All dry. Do you want to keep these on or wear your undies?” You rolled on top of him and rested your head on his shoulder. 

“All day” you said.

“Okay, honey. Come on, let’s get you a bottle.” Castiel sat up and stood up still holding you. You held on tight. “I’m not going to drop you.” he smiled and kissed your forehead. He reached down and grabbed your pacifier and blanky.

He hummed something while he warmed up your bottle. He gently swayed back and forth, your head still resting on his shoulder. He patted your butt a few times and squeezed you tight. He fed you the bottle and put your pacifier back in your mouth. He brought you to your room to get you changed. He took your pajama bottoms off and lifted your shirt off. He put a t-shirt on you and grabbed a fresh diaper. He laid a mat down on your bed and placed you on it. He lifted up your shirt and blew a raspberry. 

“He-he-he” you giggled. 

Castiel took your diaper off and put the fresh one on, wiping you and doing up the tabs. You reached your arms up and made grabby motions. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming” he laughed. He lifted you up and nibbled your neck like Chuck does. 

That afternoon you hard the door open, Castiel carried you there and you saw Dean with a stuffed rabbit.

“Baby girl” he cooed waving it at you. Your eyes got wide and you smiled.

“Wow, look what daddy bought you” Dean handed it to you. 

“I thought I would try to make my girl smile.” You reached your arms forward for Dean to take you.

“No, Princess. I was about to change your diaper.”

“Mmmmmmmmm” you whined wanting Dean. 

“Baby girl” Dean said sternly.

“Hmmm” you crossed your arms and rested your head on Castiel’s shoulder. Both boys laughed a little.

“Come on, daddy will be with us while I change you.” 

The boys walked to your room, Dean put the baby changing mat on your bed and grabbed a diaper. Castiel laid your and Dean stroked your hair while you snuggled your new stuffy. Castiel undid the tabs and pulled the diaper off. He wiped you.

“That’s better, isn’t it?” he asked you and you nodded. “Do you want another diaper?” you shook your head. “Are you sure?” he raised an eyebrow and you didn’t say anything.

“Sweetheart, answer him please” Dean said and you nodded.

“Okay.” Castiel went and grabbed you underpants.

“Do you have a name?” Dean smirked looking at the rabbit, you took out your pacifier.

“Bun-Bun” you smiled.

“Cute!” Dean booped your nose and Castiel came back a wiped you again.

“Nnnnn” you whined.

“I’m sorry, Princess. I’m sorry” He put your underpants on and pulled them up. “Okay, time for your lunch, then nappy. Daddy has to go back to work.” 

“Nooooo” you climbed on Dean’s lap.

“Sweetheart, Cas is here for you.” Dean said stroking your hair. You smiled and climbed onto Castiel’s lap and kissed him. 

“Thank you” he smiled. “Daddy can hold you while I make you your lunch.” Castiel said grabbing your pacifier and putting it back in your mouth. 

“Come here!” Dean smiled and opened his arms and you climbed back to him and he lifted you up. “Daddy loves you so much. So much” Dean kissed your shoulder. “My beautiful baby girl”.

“Princess, was there something that made you extra little?” Castiel asked rubbing your back and you looked down and nodded.

“What is it sweetheart?” Dean asked concerned. You took your pacifier out.

“I worry a lot” you said.

“We know.” Casitel said rubbing his hand up and down your back.

“Baby girl, that’s why we’re here” Dean said.

“Daddy, Cas. I don’t want you to worry about me, you have work and other things to worry about.”

“Honey, we will always worry about you. You’re our girl, that’s our job. Our main job.” Castiel said

“You listen to me” Dean said and you looked up. “We’ve talked about this before, you need to tell us everything and anything. Our priority is you and only you. Dr. Shurley is here for you too. We love you so much, baby girl. So much, you worry and we want to take those worries away.”

“But I got really little” you pouted.

“That’s okay. You’re allowed to be however little you need. We need you to feel safe and you know just how much we love you. But if you need more reminders you let us know.” Castiel kissed the side of your head.

“Do you understand?” Dean asked.

“Yes daddy” you said. Dean kissed you and placed your pacifier back in your mouth. “There’s my good girl.” 

Dean left after your lunch and Castiel stayed true to his word. He held you tight and even through your nap time. He stroked your hair and watched you breathe. Watch the calm come over you, he hated seeing you so riled up, so worried. He loved you so much and he just wanted you to feel like you were protected.


	34. From big to little

You were extra little for a week and the boys were absolutely perfect. Eventually you got back to your regular little self and the Chuck took the day off of work and took you to the park. You felt yourself going into your big head space.

“Could I have some coffee, please?” you yelled frustrated. You’ve been in your big head space for three days, needed to get the articles written before you go back to being little. You felt strong, but gentle hands on your shoulders and they started to massage you.

“Dean is bringing it” Chuck said kissing the top of your head.

“I’m just hammering out seven articles in three days so far, I need to do three more.” 

“And you will.” You groaned as he squeezed your shoulders. 

“That’s distracting. But wonderful” you said leaning your head back and he kissed your forehead.

“Finish up and there will be more where that came from” he let go of your shoulders and Dean walked in.

“Coffee!” he said smiling.

“Thank you. I’m sorry for being all bitchy” you said.

“Nonsense. You’re busy, we understand.” Dean kissed the side of your head.

“Cas needs help with the groceries” Chuck laughed looking at his phone.

“Let’s leave our love alone” Dean said and you grabbed his hand and looked up at him. “Don’t worry, once we unpack, I will bring you chips” you smiled.

“You’re the best”

A little while later you walked into the kitchen smiling and you raised your arms up and then down.

“One more article and I am done!” You sort of shouted.

“Yay!” Castiel said lifting you up and kissing you. 

“Okay, I can do this.” You said. Castiel put you down “It smells so good by the way”

“Thank you, Castiel is making your favorite” Dean said.

“Aw, Cas. You’re awesome.”

“Yeah well.” he smirked. 

“Chuck?” you smiled a bit. He smiled and kissed you. 

“Do you need a massage?” he smirked.

“No. Well, yes, but I had something else in mind.”

“Oh.”

“Dinner will be in twenty minutes” Dean said waving at you two to go.

That night you were at your computer writing, Dean walked in and started massaging your shoulders.

“Wow, being with Chuck really helped. You’re way more relaxed.” He kissed the top of your head.

“Being with you helps too” you said.

“I wanted to know if you wanted tea?” 

“That would be great” 

“How’s this article coming?” 

“I’m having a hard time, but I have to do it. I can’t go to bed and then wake up-“ you looked down and dean pulled you close.

“Hey. Don’t think like that, okay? Listen to me, you can do this, but please, don’t exhaust yourself. Get some rest if you have too.” You nodded. “Good” Dean kissed your head and went to make tea.

You finished, finally. Midnight, you walked out to brush your teeth and get ready for bed, you were so tired. You rubbed your eyes and didn’t bother being quiet you just wanted to go to bed. You heard someone clear their throat. You looked up with your sleepy eyes and Saw Castiel standing there.

“I have to brush teeth” you grumbled. 

“Let me help, honey”

“Nooooo.” You said crossing your arms and sitting on the floor.

“Uh oh.” He crouched down to your level. “Someone has stayed up way past their bedtime. Come on, daddy is getting ready for bed, you can sleep with us if you want.”

“I finished” you said about your articles.

“Good girl. We’re so proud of you. Princess, let’s get your teeth brushed” Castiel picked you up and carried you to the bathroom, you rested your head on his shoulder and he felt you relax. “Few more minutes Princess, then cuddles and bed.”

“Mmm” you said.

“Almost done” Castiel said putting your pajamas on and putting your pacifier in. He grabbed your blanky and lifted you up. “There. Just rest now. You’re okay, I’ve got you. I’ve got, you’re safe.” 

Castiel walked into his room with Dean. Dean looked up and saw you asleep already; he smiled and reached his arms out to take you from him. 

“She could barely brush teeth” Castiel whispered laughing a little. Dean stroked your hair, smiling a bit looking down at you. You worked so hard on those articles, luckily it was Saturday and you could sleep for however long.

In the morning you started to stir. You felt someone stroking your hair, someone else rubbing a hand on your back and someone was rubbing your neck. You were lying on your stomach; you opened your eyes and saw Dean smile at you.

“Hey sweetheart” he said quietly.

“Daddy” you mumbled pacifier falling out of your mouth.

“Cas, told us you finished all your articles, we’re so proud of you. Baby girl, that was a lot. Ten articles, you just rest today, you stay in our bed.”

“Mmmm” you said closing your eyes again. “Time” you mumbled

“7:30 in the morning” Castiel said. He and Chuck felt you tense.

“Sweetie it’s okay.” Chuck said placing a kiss on the back of your neck.

“You sleep in?” you grumbled.

“No sweetheart, we’re here for you.”

“I wake you up?” you ask worrying that maybe you didn’t let them sleep that well.

“Hey, shhhh. Shhhh. Honey, you didn’t wake us up. Shhhhhhh.” Castiel soothed.

“I didn’t mean it” you sat up starting to cry.

“Shhhhhh. Baby girl” Dean pulled you onto his lap and cradled your head. “We slept perfectly.” You burst into tears. Dean stood up and started walking around, your legs wrapped around his waist. “Hey. Hey. Shhhh. Shhhhhh. Sweetheart, it’s okay. You’re okay. Shhhhhh.”Castiel held your face in his hands.

“Honey, you’re okay. I’m going to put your paci gag in okay? You did nothing wrong. Nothing wrong. It’s for comfort, okay?” you nodded. Castiel left and Chuck brought you a Kleenex and you blew your nose.

“Shhhhhh. Daddy has you. Daddy has” Dean whispered in your ear. Chuck kissed your forehead and handed you your blanky. Castiel walk in and placed the pacifier gag on you.

“You just rest honey. We’ll be right here when you wake up.” Castiel said and you nodded, closed your eyes. 

“There’s my good girl. There you go. Just sleep. You’re safe. You’re safe”


	35. Big uh oh

You were in your little space, but you wanted to be a big girl. So you got out of bed, took your pacifier out and grabbed your blanky crept out of your room making sure that no one heard. You tip toed to the kitchen and opened the fridge where you saw your sippy cup of milk all ready to go. You debated between that and the apple juice and decided juice. You took it and turned around bumping right into someone. 

“Hi” Chuck smiled at you. You blushed a little.

“Hi” you said shyly.

“Little one?” he questioned with a smirk knowing what was going on.

“I’m a big girl” 

“Oh yeah?”

“Uh huh” 

“Big girls drink from juice boxes and carry around a blanky?” he smiled sweetly at you and you shrugged and looked down. Just then Castiel walked in.

“Morning, Princess” he said

“Nuh uh. I’m a big girl!” you mumbled.

“Pardon me?” he said jokingly stern.

“I found her getting her juice box” Chuck said

“Honey, did you get up all by yourself?” You looked up and saw Castiel cross his arms.

“Noooooooo” you said moving your hips side to side.

“No?” Castiel raised an eyebrow.

“I’m a big girl!” you stamped your feet.

“Hey, stop.” Castiel said warning tone.

“Sweetie, did you get a goodnight sleep?” Chuck asked. You looked down and pouted and shook your head.

“Tossed and turned”

“Why didn’t you call for me?” Castiel asked.

“You needs sleep” you said still looking down.

“Princess, you are to wake Daddy, Cas or Dr. Shurley. No matter what time”

“Come here, sweet girl” Chuck said opening his arms and you walked over to him. He lifted you up. You sat back against his arms and looked at your juice box.

“Honey, you’re too little to get out of bed alone, Dr. Shurley, Daddy and I are to do that. But if you are to get out of bed, you come straight to our room. You know the rules.”

“But big girl!” you said.

“Right now I don’t see any proof of that.” Castiel said sternly. “Would you like me to open that juice for you?” you held it close to you. Dean was gone for a whole week and you really missed him.

“No, let Cas” Chuck said. Castiel held out his hand and you threw it at the ground and pouted.

“Hey!” Castiel said sternly.

“Y/N” Chuck said in his warning voice.

“Princess.” Dean said. You squirmed in Chucks arms and tried to get out.

“NNNMMMM” you whined. Castiel held out his arms and Chuck passed you to him.

“Little one, I think you need to go back to bed” Chuck said rubbing a hand on your back.

“Mmmmmmm NO!” you whined. Castiel gave you a quick swat to your butt.

“Does someone need to go in a time out?” Chuck asked you.

“Nooooooooooo!” you whined.

“You do not talk to me or Dr. shurley that way” Castiel said. 

“I WANT DOWN, NOW!” you yelled

“Okay, come on” Castiel said walking towards the stairs.

“NOOOOOOOOO. CAS!” you yelled.

“Dr. Shurley is going to get your pacifier.” Castiel said placing you on the stairs, Chuck nodded and left.

“Castiel, nooooooo” you pouted. Chuck walked back in with the pacifier.

“Open” he said sternly, but you knew he hated to do this. You started to cry and opened your mouth. Chuck placed it in your mouth. “There you go, you’re okay” he rubbed a hand on your back.

“Twenty minutes.” Castiel said. You stamped your feet and fists on the stairs. “Do you want to go back to bed?” he asked and you thought about it then shook your head.

“Can you give us a minute?” Chuck asked Castiel and he nodded and left. Chuck lifted you up and sat on the stairs with you straddling him. You started hitting his shoulders playfully and he gently grabbed your wrists and held them to you. “Sweetie, we need to have a little talk.” You shook your head. “Yes.” He held out his hand and you placed your pacifier in it. 

“Hi” you said sadly. You started playfully hitting his shoulder with your free hand.

“Stop please” he said, placing your pacifier beside you him and held your wrist. “Listen to me. Cas and I are very worried about you. What’s going on?” you lowered your head and moved it side to side on his chest. “Look at me please.”

“Mmmmmmmmmmmm” you whined, resting your head on his chest.

“No. Look at me” he still had your wrists and you looked up at him. 

“Dr. Shurley?” 

“Yes, sweet girl.”

“Paci” 

“I’ll give you’re your paci once you tell me what’s going on? Why you were tossing and turning.”

“I want daddy.” You pouted. 

“I know sweetie, but he’s not here right now.”

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO” you yelled.

“HEY!” he said raising his voice which made you jump a little.

“I want Cas” you whimpered.

“Okay.” He went to move you, but your gripped his shirt.

“Noooooooo. Don’t move” you whined.

“Shhhh. Okay, okay. I wont move.”

“Cas come back!” you called and Castiel walked in. Chuck looked at him and shook his head. Castiel took a seat beside Chuck.

“Princess, you need to talk to us” you rocked back and forth on Chuck, who still had your wrists. 

“No, stay still please” Chuck said. You stopped moving.

“Honey, you’re over tired.” Castiel said rubbing a hand on your back. 

“Nnnnnnnnnnnnn” you closed your eyes and rested your head on Chucks shoulder.

“Honey, you will sit here” Castiel said and you shook your head. “Fine. Back to bed” 

You had no idea what came over you, but you stood up from Chuck’s lap and just started screaming.


	36. Let go

“Whoa, who, whoa, whoa.” Castiel said worried, rushing over to you. “Y/N. Y/N, it’s okay. It’s okay” You kept screaming. Your hands were in fists and you held them close to your body “No, no, no. None of that.” He said placing a hand on your forehead and then cheek to see if you had a fever or something that might be causing this. Chuck went behind you and held your wrists and body tight to him. He shushed you soothingly. You closed your eyes. “Honey, look at me” Castiel said sternly, trying to hold back his panic. You stopped screaming and squirmed to get out of Chucks hold.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOO” you yelled. Chuck back both of you up so his back was against the wall. He slid down and you sat between his legs. Castiel grabbed your ankles. Your eyes still closed, Chuck gently rocked your back and forth. 

“Shhhhhhhhhhh. Shhhhhhhhhh. Y/N, you’re okay.” Chuck whispered.

“We’ve got you. We’ve got you.” Chuck could feel you calm down a bit. Castiel let go of your ankles and you pulled your legs close to you. Castiel placed is hands on either side of your face.

“Y/N. Can you hear me?” Castiel asked calmly and you nodded your head. “Good, can you look at me?” you shook your head. “I need you to look at me” he said more sternly. You slowly opened your eyes. “Good. Good. Thank you. We need you to tell us what is going on in that beautiful head of yours”

“Want daddy” you whispered.

“I know you miss him, honey. What else?” you closed your eyes again. 

“Hey, hey. You’re doing so well for us, so well. Please, look at Cas” Chuck whispered. You opened you eyes again. “Good girl”

“Yes, very good. Thank you” you stamped your feet and Castiel stroked up and down your legs. “No, shhhh. You’re okay.”

“What happened? ” Chuck said calmly. 

“Let go” you said quietly.

“No honey, we want to make sure you’re okay” Castiel said not understanding.

“No. I was let go” you said again.

“Oh” both boys said. Castiel lifted you into his arms and pulled you tight to him and Chuck rubbed a hand on your back. 

“Sweet girl, I’m so sorry” Chuck said.

“Downsizing” you said again.

“Shhhh. Princess, no need to explain now.”

“Soup?” you asked looking at the boys and Chuck smiled a bit.

“I’ll go make you some.” He said 

“How about some tea, honey?” Castiel asked and you nodded. The three of you went to the kitchen. Castiel handed you to Chuck. “You cuddle Dr. shurley, I’ll make you tea and soup.”

“Okay, Cas” you said smiling a bit. You rubbed noses with Chuck, Eskimo kisses.

“Sweet girl, you are so perfect.” Chuck said. You shrugged Castiel saw that and came over and squeezed your shoulders.

“Repeat after me, please. I am loved, I am perfect, I am important”

“I am loved, I am perfect, I am important ” you said.

“Good girl.” Castiel kissed you and went back to your soup and tea. Chuck saw a pacifier on the table and held it up to you, you shook your head.

“Oh, sorry” Chuck placed it in his mouth and then held it up to you and you took it. “That’s better.” You tapped your fingers on his lips, then your neck. Castiel laughed a little

“Someone wants nibbles” he said and you nodded and pouted a bit.

“Aw, of course.” Chuck said and he nibbled at your neck and you giggled.

“There’s that giggle we love so much” Castiel said. 

Chuck kept nibbling, switching sides. Chuck sat down and stood you up. You looked down at him and he lifted your shirt and blew a raspberry, you giggled and new blew another one, pulling you onto his lap. He held your face in his hands and kissed your pacifier, forehead and pacifier again. 

“You are so incredible.” He said

“Tea is ready, Princess. It’s very very hot. Careful.” 

“Here, go to Cas” you pacifier kissed Chuck’s neck and went over to Castiel and sat on his lap.

“Hey Princess.” Castiel cooed. You rested your head on his shoulder and waved at Chuck. Chuck smiled and waved back.

After your soup and tea, Chuck and Castiel got you dressed in your pajamas and played with you, Mr. Snuggles, George and Bun-Bun. You moved side to side and then lifted your arms up. Castiel lifted you and carried you to the bathroom. He pulled your pants and underpants and you sat on the toilet.

“Princess, I’m going to call daddy and let him know about today and what you told us. Okay?” you nodded and pouted. “Honey, I’m really sorry about getting let go.” You nodded and teard up. He wiped your tears and you stood up and he wiped your princess parts and pulled your pants back up.

When you got back to your room, Chuck had filled up a sippy cup with water. He handed it to you and you hugged him. He and Castiel left to call Dean while you went and drank your water and play with your stuffies. When the boys came back, Castiel tapped your pacifier and you took it out. He placed a hand on the back of your neck and kissed you hard, you moaned a little. He rested his forehead against yours.

“That’s from daddy, princess.”

“Wow” you breathed and giggled. The boys did too and Castiel placed your pacifier back in your mouth. Chuck sat cross legged behind you.

“Head in my lap sweet girl.” He said and you laid down on your back, resting your head in his lap, wondering what was going to happen. He ran his fingers through your hair.

“Princess, daddy also said that if you were up to it, I could play with your princess parts. Only, if you want. It can be right now, or later.” You nodded and wiggled your bum. Chuck bent down and kissed your forehead. “Okay. I’m going to take your jammie pants off” he carefully pulled them off you and crossed his legs, pulling yours over his. 

“Does that feel good?” Chuck asked, about running his fingers through your hair and you smiled at him. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“You just relax, okay?” Castiel said, rubbing lightly over your underpants.

“Mmmm” you moaned. 

Castiel rubbed you through your underpants and saw a little wet patch forming. You closed your eyes and moaned, you gasped when he slipped his finger in and ran a finger up your slit. He pulled your underpants off and rubbed your clit, you bucked your hips.

“Stay still” Chuck whispered. You whimpered as Castiel rubbed and rubbed. You reached up and Chuck held your hand while you whined and panted. Castiel dipped a finger down and you moaned. He inserted two fingers in you and you gasped, mouth opened, pacifier falling out and your eyes closed.

“That’s it, Honey. Just let it happen, this is all for you” Castiel said. Your free hand hit the bed, you gripped Chuck’s hand and he soothed you, while his other hand was still combing through your hair. Your legs started to shake and you came, screaming. 

“Good girl” Chuck praised. You don’t know what happened, but you finally let all your emotions come out again and you burst into tears. Not caring about how wet you were, or how he would get, Castiel pulled you up onto his lap. Chuck moved forward and rubbed your back.

“Let it out, princess. You just let it out, it’s okay. I’m here. Dr. Shurely is here. Daddy will be home tomorrow. You just cry.”

“It-it’s-it’s no-not fai-fair” you sobbed.

“No, it’s not, sweet girl” Chuck said gently massaging your back.

“I-I -wor-worked so-so har-hard” another sob broke from you and you buried your head into Castiel’s shoulder.

“I know you did. I know you did” he whispered. After a few minutes, Chuck got up and grabbed a warm, wet wash cloth.

“Let’s get you cleaned up” he said sweetly. Castiel laid you down and you saw his pants and how wet they got, which made you start crying all over again. 

“No, no, no. Listen to me.” He said “Listen to me, you needed to be held, I needed to hold my girl in my arms, didn’t matter what was going to happen. This is okay.” You nodded. Castiel stood up and Chuck sat down. He gently wiped you clean, while Castiel washed his hands and got changed.

“There you go. All clean” he said quietly. He went to stand up and you stopped him.

“Don’t leave me.” You whimpered.

“I won’t. I was just going to get you fresh underwear.” You nodded and he did, helping you into them. He put you pajama pants back on. Castiel came back with your sippy cup filled up again.

“Here you go.” He said leaning against your head rest. You curled into him and took your sippy cup. Chuck sat beside you and wrapped his hand around your waist.


	37. All over

“Daddy!” you yelled.

“Coming, baby girl” Dean said.

Dean walked in smiling. He crouched by your head and brushed some hair out of your face. He kissed your cheek, you moved back a little and Dean got on the bed with you. He pulled you close and kissed your head a few times. He rubbed a hand on your back. It had been a week since you were let go and you were still trying to figure out what to do. You started to cry again.

“Baby girl, daddy’s here.” He cooed.

“Daddy, still sad.” You whimpered.

“I know, sweetheart, I know. That’s okay.” There was a knock on the door and you gasped when you saw Castiel with a cup of hot chocolate, with whipped cream and chocolate sauce. 

“Princess, look what I made for you” he smiled placing it down on the bedside table.

“Thank you, Cas!” you smiled sitting up.

“Be very, very careful. It’s extremely hot. Let it cool down”

“My, my” Dean said smiling and looking almost jealous.

“Daddy, you okay?” you asked stroking his cheek.

“Daddy’s a little jealous” he chuckled. Castiel started laughing.

“I’m sorry, daddy. Would you like me to make you one?” Castiel asked and smirked and nodded.

“Daddy’s silly” you said, climbing onto Dean’s lap and reaching over for the hot chocolate.

“Whoa!” Dean said a little sternly, grabbing your wrist. “No, no, baby girl. Did you not hear Cas?”

“Sorry” you said resting your head on his chest.

“Does someone need to potty?” Castiel asked and you nodded.

“Okay, come with me, honey.” Castiel lifted you off of Dean.

“Daddy, watch my drink” you said sternly and the boys both smiled.

“I will not take my eyes off of it.” Dean said sitting up and looking intently at the drink.

“Good!” you gave him the thumbs up and Castiel took your hand and walked you to the bathroom.

When you got back, Dean was still looking at the hot chocolate. You walked up to him and stood between his legs and placed a kiss on his forehead.

“Oh, thank you sweetheart” he said cupping your cheek.

“I drink now?” you asked and Dean pulled you onto his lap. 

“Yes, careful, honey” Castiel smiled, kneeling down. 

You lifted the cup and took little sips. Some whipped cream and chocolate sauce got on your nose and you giggled. Castiel scrapped it off your nose and ate it. Dean whined and looked at Castiel. You held the cup to Dean and he looked at you and you smiled, nodding. Dean took a sip and also got it on his nose. You took your finger like Castiel and wiped it off his nose and held it to his mouth. Dean licked your finger.

“Very yummy” Dean said.

That afternoon Dean and Castiel chased you around the house trying to tickle you. Your foot caught on the carpet and you came slamming down on the ground, flat on your face. It happened so fast, you didn’t even stop yourself. You immediately burst into tears and Dean and Castiel were right by your side.

“AAHAAAAAA” you sobbed. Dean carefully rolled you on your back and slowly sat you up.

“Baby girl, tell us what hurts.” He said concerned.

“AAAAAAHHHAAAAAAAAAA” you sobbed, hiccuping.

“Deep breaths, honey” Castiel soothed.

“DAAAAAAAADDY” you sobbed.

“Right here, sweetheart. Are you hurt?” you nodded.

“Where?” Castiel asked.

“AAAAAHHAAAAHHHAAHHHAAAHHHAAA” you sobbed and sobbed. Dean was rubbing a hand on your back and Castiel held your face in his hands and soothingly shushed you in your ear.

“Come on, baby girl, deep breaths for us. Deep breaths.” Dean instructed. You started to calm down, Castiel still holding your face.

“Shhhh. There’s a good girl. Shhhh. Princess, we’re right here.” He whispered.

“You got the wind knocked out of you, huh?” Dean cooed and you nodded. “Daddy’s here, Cas is here. What hurts, sweetheart?”

"A-a-all Ov-over" you sobbed

Castiel moved to he was looking at you. He noticed a little bump on your head. Dean followed his gaze. Castiel moved his hands to your shoulders and gave a gentle squeeze and you moaned, trying to get away. Dean soothed you as Castiel Squeezed down your arms, they went up when you fell.

“Lie her down” Castiel said to Dean and he helped you down.

You held onto your shirt and Dean carefully removed your hands so Castiel could have a look. Castiel carefully felt around and heard you inhale when he touched a sore part of your rib. He bent forward and kissed it. Suddenly you noticed your ankle start to really hurt.

“M-m-my- my ank-ankle” you stammered. Castiel nodded and gently examined your right ankle. “OW!” you yelled and Dean was right there stroking your hair.

“I’m sorry Princess.” He pouted. “I’m going to wrap that up and get you some ice. It’s sprained. Daddy, get her on the couch” Castiel said leaving.

“Come on, baby girl” Dean lifted you with ease and you inhaled, still a little sore. “Shhhhh. Daddy’s got you.” Dean sat on the couch your head on his lap. He reached over and grabbed your pacifier, putting it in your mouth. “There you go, much better.” 

Castiel came back and wrapped your ankle up. He held the ice pack on it and the boys watched your eyes flutter shut and then open again.

“M’otin going right” you mumbled around your pacifier

“Pardon me, sweetheart” Dean asked.

“Nothing going right.” You said again.

“Princess, I know this past week has been very hard for you. We’re very sorry. But we’re here for you, we’re here to make it as easy as possible.” Castiel said.

“Close your eyes, let go of your worries.” Dean whispered. You drifted off to sleep.


	38. Week away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas if you have any

Castiel had to go on a business trip and you wanted to go with him. Chuck had some time off and so did Dean. Everyone agreed that they would join. When you were in your big space you packed all the things you would need to be little. You looked at your stuffies and decided only Mr. Snuggles would go. The boys packed a cooler with snacks and drinks for everyone. 

You were thankful you woke up in your big space because you really could use the coffee since you guys were leaving at five. You carried your bags to the hall and Castiel laughed a little.

“What is all this?”

“Backpack has my books, big or little, laptop and ipod, notebooks, coloring stuff. Other little things like my blanky and pacifier. This bag has my clothes, toiletries, Mr.Snuggles, and other little stuff. And my purse.”

“That’s not a purse, that’s a carry on” you laughed a little and kissed him. Just then arms wrapped around you and you felt Chuck kiss the back of your neck. 

“Morning” he grumbled and rested his head against you.

“Tired, Chuck?” you said.

“MMmmm” he responded. 

“Alright, let’s hit the road.” Dean said bringing in all the coffees.

“Carry me” Chuck mumbled.

“Come on” you patted his arm and turned around giving him a passionate kiss.

“I’m up!” he smiled.

You and Chuck fell asleep two hours later. Castiel laughed and took a picture. Chuck woke up when the car stopped. He looked over at you still sleeping. Dean got out to fill up the car and Castiel went to get snacks. Chuck got out stretching his legs.

“Nice nap” Dean laughed.

“Ha, yeah. Five is early”

“Yes it is” Casitel said coming out of the store.

When you woke up, you forgot where you were for a moment, you felt trapped between the strap. You gasped and opened your eyes. The window was open and the boys heard it.

“Okay. You’re okay” Dean opened the door, unbuckled you and lifted you into his arms. You started crying, luckily no one was around. “Sweetheart. It’s okay.”

“Daddy you whispered.

“Shhhh. I’ve got you. I’ve got you.”

“Honey, did you forget where you were for a moment?” Castiel asked and you nodded. “Oh, that must have been scary.” You nodded again.

“Shhhhh. Daddy’s got you now.” Dean said cradling your head.

“Do you want a hot chocolate?” Castiel asked and you nodded and looked at the boys. Chuck wiped your tears away.

“I’ll got get that for you.” he said.

“Thank you, Dr. Shurley.”

“You’re welcome, cutie” he kissed your lips and went in. 

“Do you need to tinkle?” Dean asked and you nodded. “Okay, come on, baby girl” 

Dean put you down and held your hand to the bathroom. It was only one and in the back on the gas station, so no one saw you two go in. Dean pulled down your leggings and underwear and you sat down. He reached forward and grabbed some toilet paper and held it up to your nose and wiped it a bit.

“Daddy’s sorry you got scared baby girl.”

“Yeah” you pouted.

“We’ll get your paci when we’re in the car. Don’t you worry.” He threw the toilet paper out and then grabbed some more and wiped you. He pulled your pants up, you washed your hands and he gave you a piggyback.

“There she is” Castiel said smiling. He helped you off of Dean’s back and wrapped you into a hug. “It’s okay, princess. We’re here. We’ve got you.” you squeezed him tight to you and then he helped you into the car and buckled you up. Dean grabbed your pacifier and blanky and came to your side.

“Open” he cooed and you did. “Good girl” He handed you your blanky and kissed the top of your head.

“Hot chocolate is going to cool down for a bit, understand?” Chuck said and you nodded. He stroked your cheek with the back of his hand. “Sweet girl, we love you so much” you nodded and Chuck sat in the middle so you could rest your head on his shoulder. 

Four hours later you got to the hotel and everyone sighed. It was a long car ride. Chuck placed your blankey and pacifier back in your backpack and came out to give you a piggyback. You all got you your room, you yawned.

“Baby girl, Daddy and Dr. Shurely are going to get food. Castiel will get you all changed and you two can have a little snuggle until we get back. How does that sound?” 

“Good” you said.

“Good.” Dean kissed you and he and Chuck left. 

“Come on Princess.” Castiel smiled, pulling out one of Dean’s shirts that you liked to wear. 

He helped you out of your jeans, shirt and bra and put the t-shirt on you. He put the pacifier in your mouth, grabbed your blanky, Mr. Snuggles and your fuzzy blanket. He covered you up, smiling as you closed your eyes and snuggled your bear. He got on the other side of the bed and wrapped you in his arms. He closed his eyes a bit too and you both rested. Half an hour later Dean and Chuck came back in. 

“Princess, look who’s back” Castiel cooed and you slowly opened your eyes. You giggled, jumping up and running into Dean’s arms.

“Careful sweetheart” he laughed.

“What did Daddy and Dr. shurley bring for lunch?” Castiel stood up and gasped burgers.

“EEEEE” you squealed and hugged Dean tighter. The boys laughed, just then your face dropped.

“What is it sweetie?” Chuck asked. You looked at the boys and took your pacifier out.

“I was big. I’m sorry” Castiel held your face in his hands.

“Princess, you have nothing to be sorry for. I know you wanted to be big for this week. Honey, we love you little. If you need to be little, you can.” You nodded and he kissed you. 

That night you had a bath, Chuck gave it to you. He washed your neck, then would nibble at it, which made you laugh. 

“Going to wash your princess parts now.” He said.

“I do.” You said 

“No, sweetie. That’s my job.” 

“Yes, Dr. Shurley.” Chuck was between your legs and then got you out, wrapping you in a big towel. He dried you off a bit. You giggled, opened the door and ran out naked. You ran right into Dean, who grabbed your arms and looked at you, laughing a bit.

“Baby girl. Did you run away from Dr. Shurley?”

“I air dry” you said.

“Sweetie, let me finish please” Chuck said laughing

“NOOOOOOOOO” you yelled.

“Shhh. Sweetheart, indoor voice” Dean said. 

“I’ll be a good girl” you pouted.

“Sorry, baby girl” Dean said turning you towards Chuck.

“Caaaas” you whined.

“Listen to daddy” Castiel said sternly

You sat on the floor and crossed your arms and legs. Perfect view of your princess parts.

“One” Dean said counting, but you didn’t move. “Two.” He raised an eyebrow and so did you. “Three.” You didn’t move and Dean sat on the bed and patted his knee.

“NO” you yelled.

“Princess. What did daddy say about indoor voice?” Castiel spoke up.

Chuck crouched down in front of you, holding your pacifier. You took it from him. He lifted you up and you walked over to Dean. 

“Over my knee, baby girl” you did. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Three sharp smacks came down two on the left, one on the right. Dean rubbed your back and butt while you sobbed. “Sweetheart, you do as we ask. You do not talk back to us.” You nodded.

Dean helped you up and Chuck finished drying you. Castiel helped you into your pajamas and lifted you up, holding you close, rubbing a hand on your back.

“Shhh. Honey, you’re safe. We love you. We love you so much.” Castiel put you down and you went and stood between Dean’s legs. You placed a hand on his cheek and took out your pacifier.

“Daddy, sorry you had to spank me” you said. Dean pulled you close.

“Thank you for apologizing. Daddy’s sorry had had to spank you, but you acted out.”

“Yes, I know” you said. Dean kissed you and placed your pacifier back in your mouth. You climbed onto his lap, making it so you were straddling him, wrapping your legs around his waist. He cradled your head and held you for a while.

“Sweetheart, time for bed” he whispered. You nodded.

Dean placed you down on your bed hat you were sharing with Chuck. You laid on your side, holding Mr. Snuggles and your blanky. Chuck climbed in behind you and wrapped his arms around you. you leaned into him and all three boys watched you as you drifted off to sleep.


	39. Just a dream

You walked into your house, but it felt different. You walked into the kitchen and saw Dean. You smiled at him and he looked at you.

“What?” he asked harshly.

“Daddy?” you asked. Dean rolled his eyes and you started to tear up.

“What? Y/N, what do you want?” you burst into tears and Castiel walked in.

“Ugh, now what?” Castiel asked.

“I don’t know” Dean grunted.

“Daddy, you angry?” you asked tugging on his shirt, he swatted your hand away.

“Chuck’s moved out” Castiel said

“WHAT?! WHY?!” you shouted.

“HEY! I thought I told you to stop” Dean barked.

“What?” you asked.

“We’re done with this. We told you. That’s it. No more little. Grow up.” 

“Stop” Castiel said sternly.

“Dr. Shurley” you sobbed.

“Chuck moved out. We told you that.” Castiel said shoving you aside.

“But-but-but. Caaaaaaaas” you whined.

“STOP IT!” Dean yelled. “He was done with you.”

You were sobbing and sobbing and sobbing and shaking. You heard voices and you gripped your shirt. You heard someone saying let go. You couldn’t stop sobbing.

“Baby girl. Baby girl” you heard Dean say. “Sweetheart” you felt a hand on your cheek. You screamed and hid under the covers.

“Honey?” you noticed the concern in Castiel’s voice.

“Shhhh. Sweetie it was a bad dream” Chuck said trying to get you from under the covers.

“You don’t want me anymore” you sobbed.

“What?” Dean asked placing a hand on your covered shoulder.

“NO!” you yelled.

“Shhh. Okay. Sorry.” Dean said. The boys didn’t want you to wake up the others in the hotel. You sobbed and sobbed.

“Princess, did you have a dream that we didn’t want you anymore?” Castiel asked.

“Baby girl, that was just a dream. Of course we want you.” Dean said 

“No” you whimpered.

“Yes.”

“Princess, can you please come out from the covers?” Castiel asked 

“Dr. Shurley, really wants to see your beautiful face” Dean tried to coax you out.

“He’s done with me” you said quietly.

“Sweet girl, I’m not done with you.” He said. “I’m going to sit on the bed and touch your back.” Chuck sat down beside you and placed a hand on your back.

“No one loves me” you sobbed and sobbed. Dean and Castiel started to tear up. 

“Sweetheart, daddy needs you to come out of the covers please” Dean said.

“Daddy angry?” you asked.

“No, baby girl.” He lifted the covers from your face and the boys saw your tear stained face. Dean placed the hand on your cheek, he and Castiel were crouched down. Chuck moved the blanket a bit more and saw you had wet your bed.

“Princess, did you have a dream that we didn’t want you anymore?” Castiel asked and you nodded.

“Sweetie, you wet the bed.” Chuck said rubbing a hand on your back.

“I-I’m sorry” you sobbed.

“You have nothing to be sorry for. Were you so scared that you wet yourself?" You nodded. 

“Yo-you both dis-dismissed me. Daddy to-told m-me to gr-grow up” you hiccupped and Dean couldn’t take it anymore. He didn’t care that you were wet or that he was going to get wet. He scooped you up in his arms and held you so tight to him. You broke into heaving sobs.

“Listen to me, baby girl. Daddy would never tell you to grow up. Ever. Daddy, Cas and Dr. Shurley would never dismiss you. You are our girl. Our beautiful, special girl. That was just a dream. Just a bad, bad dream. It wasn’t real.”

“Dr. Shur-Shurley left. Ca-Cas sai-said he was done with me” you buried your face in Dean’s neck. He rocked you and cradled your head.

“Sweetie, that’s not true. I would never be done with you. I love you so much.” He said getting up and rubbing a hand on your back.

“Daddy and Cas hate me” you sobbed and Castiel got up and placed a hand on your cheek. 

“Honey, we don’t hate you.”

“I wet the bed” you sobbed.

“Because you got scared. That’s okay. That’s okay” Castiel cooed.

“Baby girl, how about you and I have a bath? Get you all cleaned up.”

“Daddy, no leave?” you said.

“No. Daddy’s not leaving.” He said.

“Honey, daddy and I will give you a bath. Dr. Shurley will call for new bed sheets.” Castiel said.

“I sorry” you sobbed.

“No need to be sorry. Accidents happen.” Chuck said.

“Baby girl, let’s get you out of these wet clothes.

Dean carried you to the shower and Castiel went and grabbed new things for you guys to change into. He came in while Dean was getting you undressed. The bath was full and Dean got in first and then Castiel helped you in. He grabbed your pacifier and placed it in your mouth. Dean grabbed a washcloth started wiping your princess parts. Castiel stroked your hair.

“There we go. That’s better. Princess, daddy will get you nice and clean.” Castiel said.

“Leg’s a little wider baby girl” Dean said sweetly and you did. “Thank you. Good girl, you’re so good for us.” Dean wiped you thoroughly.

“We are so sorry that you had a dream like that and that it caused you to be so scared.” Castiel said. You nodded. 

“Baby girl, please believe us, we would never dismiss you. Dr. Shurley would never be done with you.” Dean said as he was cleaning himself. 

“Princess, you’re not in trouble, but you will sleep with your pacifier gag. We just want you to feel safe.” You nodded and Chuck lightly knocked on the door and came in.

“Hey, they brought the new sheets and changed them.” Chuck said.

“Good. See baby girl, everything’s all better now” Dean said stepping out and wrapping a towel around himself. Castiel pulled you out and wrapped a towel around you and dried you off.

“Dr. Shurely, can you please get her other pacifier?” Dean asked as he put his new pajamas on.

“Of course.” Chuck left.

Castiel got you changed into new pajamas. He lifted you up and took your pacifier out. He gave a very gentle kiss and placed your pacifier back in. He stroked your cheek.

“Honey, I’m so sorry that dream felt real. It wasn’t. We love you so much. There’s nothing we would change.” You nodded. Castiel sat on the bed, holding you. 

“I’m going to put your paci in” Chuck said, taking the one you had now and placing the gag in your mouth and doing it up.

“Baby girl, you’re going to sleep with me tonight. Cas needs his rest for tomorrow.” Your eyes widened. It was only 3:30 in the morning and Castiel had conference.

“You come first. Always” Castiel said holding you tight to him.

Dean wrapped his arms around you, you were on his chest. He kissed your head and held you tight in his arms.

“Daddy’s got you. You’re safe in daddy’s arms. You are loved, you are special, you are beautiful, you are perfect.” He repeated that quietly to you as you fell asleep.


	40. Convince me

You woke up by a little knock on the door and someone saying room service. You snuggled into the arms that still held you. You could tell it was Dean. You noticed that the pacifier gag was out and your normal one was in. 

“Daddy?” you whispered, dropping your pacifier 

“Right here, baby girl” he said stroking your hair.

“I’m sorry I wet the bed” you pouted. Dean shifted so he was sitting up. He patted his lap and you crawled on to him.

“Baby girl, daddy is sorry that you were so scared, you wet the bed. We told you last night, you have nothing to be sorry for. Accidents happen.” He reached over and placed your pacifier back in your mouth.

“Look who’s up!” Chuck said smiling. You made grabby motions to him and he lifted you up. “There’s the girl I love so much.” Chuck kissed your pacifier. You gripped his shirt and nuzzled his neck. You started to cry. “Oh, sweetie. Are you still scared?”

“Mm hm” you cried and Dean started rubbing your back.

“Baby girl, it was just a dream.” He whispered “Just a dream. Dr. Shurley and daddy are here. Cas will be back at eleven. He hated leaving you like this” 

“Shhhhhh. Sweet girl, it’s okay. It’s okay” You stroked Chuck’s neck a bit and he turned his head and nibbled yours a bit which earned a smile.

“Baby girl, we ordered waffles, bacon and some apple juice.” Dean said. You nodded giggling and Chuck rubbed your back. 

“We thought you might like that. Look at me please” Chuck aid and you did a little worried. He took your pacifier out and kissed you. You giggled again and rubbed noses with him. Dean made a mock pouty face. “Oh. I think daddy needs some love” Chuck cooed and Dean nodded.

“Daddy.” you patted Chuck’s arm and he placed you down. You ran over to Dean and wrapped your arms around his waist.

“Oh, thank you.” he smiled.

“I give you kisses” you said lifting your arms up. Dean lifted you in his arms again and you gave him little pecks. 

“Awwww, sweetheart. Thank you so much. Now, breakfast” He patted your bum a few times and put you down.

You guys ate your breakfast and Chuck dressed you. Dean was doing research and Chuck was playing with you and Mr. Snuggles. Finally there was the secret knock and you knew it was Castiel. You got up and opened the door. Not caring that you were in your underpants, t-shirt and pacifier. Castiel smiled and immediately scooped you up in his arms.

“Princess. How are you feeling? Better?” you nodded. “Good. Good. Oh, I was so worry all morning.” You hugged him and he walked over to Dean and Chuck. 

“Baby girl, is doing much better” Dean said. You took your pacifier out.

“Do I have to wear diapers?” you asked.

“Oh, sweetheart. Just for the rest of our time here. Okay? Daddy packed you some, in case something liked this happened. Always be prepared.” Dean said taking you from Castiel.

“How very boy scout of you” Chuck laughed.

“Now, daddy is going to do something very nice for you, before your nap. Okay?”

“I nap now?” you asked.

“No, silly. Now is time for all the cuddles.” Castiel said. “I have fifteen minutes, and then I need to be back downstairs.” Dean passed you back to Castiel.

When Castiel went back downstairs, Chuck decided to give you and Dean some privacy. Dean grabbed a diaper and set it on the bed. He grabbed the pacifier that was used for your princess parts and picked you up, bouncing you a bit.

“Now, I know daddy doesn’t play with your princess parts, but since last night was so scary, I’ll make an exception.” You smiled and nodded. “Okay. Remember when Dr. Shurley was looking after you and used this to relax you” he held up the pacifier and you nodded and hugged him tight. 

Dean laid you down on the bed and pulled off your underpants. He opened the diaper and you pushed your hips up, so he could slide it under you bum. You lowered your bum, Dean gabbed the baby powder. 

“Now, this is to relax you. Close your eyes, oaky?” he cooed.

“Okay” you mumbled.

Dean ran the pacifier up and down your princess parts. You whimpered a bit. He shushed you, told you everything was okay. He placed it in you and tapped it a bit. He ran it up and down your princess parts, humming, watching you fall asleep. He placed it in you and moved it in and out a bit, until finally you fell asleep. He took it out, powered you and did the diaper up. 

Dean stroked you hair while you slept. How could you even think that they would do something like that? You were his baby girl, always. Nothing was going to change that. Nothing. You were Castiel’s princess, Chuck’s cutie. You were so perfect. Even without the job and being extra little, that meant he loved you extra. He didn’t know this kind of love existed. 

You rolled over and latched onto someone. You could tell that it was Chuck. You snuggled him into him and he laughed a little, running a hand up and down your back.

“Sweet girl. Did you have a good nap?”

“Mmmm Hmmmm” you said, eyes still closed. Someone walked their fingers up your leg and gave it a little squeeze.

“Baby girl” Dean said.

“Hmmmm” you opened your eyes and rolled on your back. Dean lifted up your shirt a bit and blew a raspberry. 

“We’re going to go for a walk.”

“Nnnnnn” you whined. 

“Yes, you will not be cooped up in this room” he said feeling the diaper.

“She dry?” Chuck asked. You blushed a little.

“Mmm. Sweetheart, you used the diaper, good girl” Dean said and you burst into tears. “What is it, baby girl?” 

“Daddy, I had the same dream” you sobbed. Dean wrapped his arms around and held tightly. Chuck sat behind you and rested his hands on your shoulders.

“Shhhhhhh.” He soothed “Baby girl, that’s just a bad, scary dream. It’s not true”

“Dr. Shurley!” you sobbed. Chuck rubbed a hand on your back.

“Right here, sweetie.”

“CAAAAAAHHHHAAASSSSSS” you wailed.

“Okay.” Dean got up and bounced you a bit, trying to calm you. 

He looked at Chuck who nodded. Chuck grabbed his phone and texted Castiel, while Dean calmed you. He paced back and forth, rubbing your back. Chuck picked up your pacifier and held it up to you. You shook your head and buried your face in Dean’s neck. 

“Baby girl, take the pacifier.” Dean whispered. Chuck handed it to Dean and he brushed it against your lips. You opened your mouth and took it. “Good girl” he whispered.

“He’s coming up” Chuck said to Dean.

“You hear that, sweetheart? Cas is coming.”

“Sweetie, let’s get you changed, okay?” Chuck asked.

Dean laid you down on the bed and got the wet diaper off and wiped you. He threw those stuff away while Chuck put a new diaper on and powdered you and did the tabs up. You squirmed a bit and he pulled you into his arms.

“Baby girl, it’s okay.” Dean said opening the door when there was a knock. Castiel walked in and Chuck passed you to him.

“Princess, Dr. Shurley said you had the dream again” you nodded and started crying again. 

“Hey” Dean said sweetly, rubbing a hand on your back. 

“I’ve got you.” Castiel said “I’m here now. Princess, tomorrow I have to be at the conference all day. Right now, we’re all here. I’m here. Everything is okay.”


	41. And then there were three

It had been a month since the business trip. The boys sat you down and had a talk with you, Chuck got offered a really good position and was moving. Your bottom lip started to quiver and you burst into tears. You dropped to the ground and curled into a ball. Chuck got behind you and wrapped his arms around you. The three boys were crying, this was hard on them, but watching you go through everything. 

“Shhhhhhh. Shhhhhh. Sweetie, I’ve got you.” Chuck soothed. He rocked you side to side.

“AHHHHAAAAAAAA” you wailed.

“Baby girl, we’re so sorry” Dean’s voice cracked. 

“We’re so, so sorry.” Castiel said

Your breathing started to pick up and the boys didn’t want to crowed you, but Dean and Castiel both got on the floor. 

“Deep breaths. Deep breaths” Chuck repeated in your ear. “You’re safe, deep breaths”

Chuck had you tight to his body. Dean held your hands that were in fists and Castiel was stroking the back on of your head. Hair going up. They didn’t say anything, they just let Chuck talk, not to overwhelm you.

Chuck left a month later and you hadn’t spoken since. You still didn’t have a job, which the boys reassured you was okay, since they both worked. Dean kept telling you that Chuck would make house calls. That is wasn’t goodbye, it was see you later. Dean and Castiel rearranged everything so one of them was with you at all times. Big or small, though you were hardly big anymore since Chuck left.

The boys let you sleep with them in their bed for two weeks and then it was back to your own.

Dean and Castiel were sleeping when they heard pitter patter of feet. Casitel felt a light tap on his shoulder. He rolled over and saw you standing there doing your little potty dance. Castiel smiled and held your hand to the bathroom. You pulled down your pajama pants and sat on the toilet. You went pee and Castiel stroked your cheek.

“Good job, Princess.” He cooed. 

Castiel wiped you and you pulled your pajamas up. You both washed your hands and you lifted your arms up for him to lift you. He lifted you and kissed your pacifier. Your eyes started to flutter close. He lightly pushed your head to his shoulder and walked back to your room, swaying and rubbing your back, until he felt you relax totally and he placed you down on your bed. He made sure you had Mr. Snuggles and headed back to bed and crawled in.

“She good?” Dean mumbled.

“Potty dance” Castiel said and Dean laughed a bit.

The next morning you were woken up by strong hands massaging your back. You went to burry your face in the pillow only you realized you were on the person massaging you. You knew by the scent that it was Dean. You looked up and smiled a bit. You dropped the pacifier.

“Hey Dean” you said and he pulled you into a kiss. Those were the first words you’d spoken in a month.

“God, you have no idea how happy you just made me.” He said tearing up.

“Cas” you said and he nodded. He grabbed his phone and face time Castiel.

“Hey” Castiel said. 

“Hey” Dean said. “She’s big and“ Dean turned the phone to you. 

“Hey Castiel” you said and he started to tear up.

“You’re speaking” he said and you nodded. Dean turned the phone back to him.

“Back to work. We love you” he said.

“I love you too” Dean hung up. 

“Dean” you said and moved up a little higher and rested your head next to his. “Thank you” you whispered.

“Anything for my girl”

After another half hour of cuddles you got out of bed and Dean went to make you some breakfast. He made your favorite and put on a pot of coffee.

“Tea or coffee?” he asked you.

“Tea” you said and he nodded.

“Of course” he kissed you and you looked at him. “What is it?” he asked sweetly.

“I kind of want to sit on the counter” you blushed. Next thing you knew you were in Dean’s arms and sitting on the counter. “Thank you, handsome.”

“You’re welcome beautiful” he kissed you again.

“Dean. I-I really am sorry that I’ve been…distant. Silent. I just. With Chuck gone, that.” You started crying and he wiped your tears and pulled you close.

“I know sweetheart, I know.” You started sobbing again and Dean picked you up and brought you to his room and he sat with his back against the headboard holding you. “You’re safe. I’ve got you.” he whispered.

“DA-DAD-DADDY!” you sobbed.

“Shhhhhhhh. Daddy’s right here. Daddy’s got you. Baby girl, you’re safe.”

You cried and cried until you fell asleep. Dean lifted you I his arms and carried his sleeping baby girl to the kitchen to grab his coffee. He brought you back to his room and sat on the bed, placing the coffee down. You whimpered a bit in your sleep, Dean went and grabbed a pacifier that he had. He put it in his mouth and then took it out, brushing it against your lips. Still sleeping, you opened your mouth and he slid it in, smiling at you. You were so cute like this.

When you woke up, Dean grabbed your usual pacifier and Mr. Snuggles. Castiel came home from lunch and Dean carried you to the door.

“Baby girl, look who came home for lunch” Dean smiled. You reached for Castiel and he took you in his arms.

“Hi princess.” He kissed your pacifier. “I bought you something.” 

Dean sat on the couch and Castiel sat you on Dean’s lap. He went and grabbed your gift. It was a pacifier clip, with a paisley design that you liked so much. He took your pacifier from your mouth and got it ready.

“See, that way you never have to worry about losing it” Castiel cooed, clipping it to your shirt.

“I LOVE IT!” you said excitedly. “Daddy, look!” 

“It’s beautiful, baby girl” Dean picked up the pacifier and put it in your mouth.“Now, who needs a grilled cheese?” You and Castiel raised your hands and Dean laughed. 

“UP” you said around the pacifier, lifting your arms to Castiel. 

“Up” Castiel smiled lifting you in his arms. Dean patted your butt a few times and the three of you went to the kitchen.


End file.
